


הדרך הפחות מתוירת

by fandroid1



Series: הדרך הפחות מתוירת [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, אנגסט, הומור, נשיקה ראשונה, פעם ראשונה, רומאנס
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: ?שרלוק מבין שהדייטים של ג'ון מערבים סיכון לא מתקבל על הדעת... מה אם הוא יפגוש אישה סובלנית במיוחד ויתחתן
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: הדרך הפחות מתוירת [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. המטרה סומנה

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Road Less Traveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331205) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> ומפורסם פה מטעמי נוחות [Areola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola) החלק הזה של הסדרה תורגם ע"י

**_נקודת המבט של שרלוק_ **

"ברור לך שאתה עומד לאבד אותו."

הנמכתי את הכינור ונעצתי מבט זועם באחי הלא-קרוא והלא-רצוי. "אולי יש לך אבחנות פחות מועילות לחלוק אתי? או שתגיד את מה שבאת לומר בצורה מובנת, או - וזה עדיף - פשוט תשתוק. למעשה, בבקשה אל תרגיש מחויב _להישאר_ כאן. אני מבטיח למסור דרישת שלום לג'ון ברגע שיחזור, ולברך אותו על היעדרות בתזמון מושלם."

"אתה מיתמם בכוונה, או באמת עיוור עד כדי כך, שרלוק?"

סמרתי. "הֶיֵה ברור או לך מכאן, מייקרופט." סבלנותי, מינימלית בכל מקרה, אזלה לפתע.

"שרלוק, שרלוק." מייקרופט נאנח בעייפות שהלמה את המעמד, ואף הוסיף וטלטל את ראשו למען הרושם. "היכן הרופא הטוב בכל מקרה?"

"כאילו שאתה לא יודע," השבתי בגועל. "באמת, מלחכי הפינכה שלך מסווים את עצמם בצורה גרועה במיוחד. העובדה שאנחנו תחת מעקב ברורה עד כאב, למרות שאין לי שום מושג מה יש לך להרוויח מתחיבת האף הגדול שלך בעסקים שלי ושל ג'ון."

"טוב ויפה," השיב מייקרופט, מבין שאין לי כוונה לנגוס בפיתיון. "ג'ון בדיוק נמצא בדייט השלישי שלו עם ג'יין, אותה פגש בתור לטייק-אוואי הסיני בהמשך הדרך. זאת האישה הרביעית שאיתה הוא יוצא מאז עבר לגור אתך, וכל הרמזים מצביעים על כך שמערכת היחסים הזאת עתידה להתגלגל למיטה בהמשך הערב, או בעתיד הקרוב מאוד." הוא נעצר, מביט בי בחומרה. הרמתי גבות, תוהה לאן לעזאזל הוא מוביל אותי באמצעות שטף האינפורמציה הלא-רלוונטי הזה. 

"שרלוק, אתה לא מבין?" התעקש, נשען לעברי בכיסאו. "ג'ון מחפש משהו, ובמוקדם ובמאוחר, הוא עלול למצוא את זה. אלה לא היו שרה, רייצ'ל או אליס, ואולי זו לא תהיה ג'יין, אבל בסופו של דבר הוא ימצא בחורה שתהיה מוכנה להשלים עם זה שהוא נעלם בכל פעם שאתה שולח לו הודעת טקסט, תקבל את מה שהוא מוכן להציע, ותיתן לו מה שהוא צריך בתמורה, ובשלב הזה, אח היקר, הוא ייעלם, יינשא ויתיישב, ואתה, אחי היקר, תישאר בלי האדם היחיד בעולם שמשלים אותך."

* * *

זמן ארוך אחרי שמייקרופט הלך לבסוף, עדיין שכבתי על הספה, בוהה בתקרה ומהרהר בדבריו. עד כמה ששנאתי להודות שהצדק עשוי להיות עם מייקרופט בכל נושא שהוא, היה לי ברור שיש משהו בדבריו. לא רציתי לחזור לעבוד לבד. הכל התנהל טוב יותר כשג'ון היה אתי; הוא הרחיק את זני האנושות המעצבנים יותר, היה נאמן לי לחלוטין ואמין לגמרי, שלא להזכיר, שימושי ביותר במצבים מסוכנים. חכמתו מן הסתם לא השתוותה לשלי, וההיקשים שלו, אם ניאותתם לקרוא להם כך, היו שגויים. ואולם, השגיאות שלו נדמו לפנות את הדרך להארות שלי, והוא העריך את היכולות שלי באופן מרענן. למעשה, הוא היה השותף המושלם בשבילי. 

למרבה הצער, כפי שציין אחי המעצבן, לג'ון עצמו היו צרכים שלא נענו בתחומי מערכת היחסים הקיימת שלנו. צרכים שאותם ניסה למלא במקום אחר, וכאן נח הסיכון... כפי שהבהיר מייקרופט בצורה כה מעצבנת, בסופו של דבר תבוא איזו ג'ואן, מרי או רות ותיקח ממני את ג'ון. מערכת היחסים המסורתית תנצח, ג'ון יינשא ויצא מהדירה, ובמידה שאינה מקובלת: גם מחיי.

אם כן, בהיותי מודע לבעיה הפוטנציאלית, הפניתי את הכוח העצום של מוחי למציאת פתרון. האם ג'ון באמת רצה להתחתן, להתיישב, לגדל משפחה? לא חשבתי ככה. הוא התענג על הסכנה והריגוש שסיפק לו אורח החיים הנוכחי שלנו, מה שלא תאם את אורח החיים המשפחתי-מסורתי. הוא היה סבלני כלפי ילדים, אך לא נדמה נינוח במיוחד בחברתם, ומעולם לא הביע רצון להחמיר את בעיית פיצוץ האוכלוסין הגלובלית.

לפיכך, היה סביר להניח שדחף בסיסי יותר גרם לג'ון לבלות זמן עם שורה של נשים משעממות ולא-מעניינות, שאת חברתן ללא ספק לא יכול להעדיף על שלי. 

**מסקנה** : ג'ון ווטסון רוצה סקס ונוקט בשיטה מסורתית להשגתו. 

**השערה נוספת** : יתכן שיש לג'ון צורך נוסף בצורה כוללנית יותר של הבעת חיבה.

**סיכום** : כדי להימנע ממשבר פוטנציאלי כתוצאה מנישואיו של ג'ון, יש לכלול את הדרישות הנוספות האלו במערכת היחסים שלו איתי, וכך למנוע מעורבות של צד שלישי לא-רצוי בחייו של ג'ון.

**מסקנה** : עלי לגרום לג'ון ווטסון להתאהב בי.


	2. נטרל את האויב

**_נקודת המבט של ג'ון_ **

"ואל תחזור!"

התכווצתי קצת מול הדלת הנטרקת לפני שהנמכתי את פרחי ההתנצלות שלי ולקחתי צעד אחורה. נו, טוב. מרת הדסון בטח תשמח לקבל אותם. בהחלט חשבתי שהיא נהנתה מהפרחים של שרה, רייצ'ל ואליס: לא הייתה שום סיבה שהזר של ג'יין לא ימצא חן בעיני בעלת הבית המנוסה שלי בדיוק כמו הקודמים.

נאנחתי בזמן שהסתובבתי והתחלתי בהליכה הקצרה הביתה. היו לי תקוות גדולות למערכת היחסים שלי עם ג'יין. היא נראתה הרבה יותר מבינה לגבי המצב עם, כמו שהיא ניסחה את זה _עכשיו_ , "השותף הזוועתי מהגיהינום". זאת כנראה הייתה טעות להזכיר שמקרה החירום בגללו נאלצתי לעזוב את הדייט שלנו אתמול בערב, התגלה כשרלוק עם אצבע תקועה בבקבוק.

* * *

_  
"למה לעזאזל לא שברת את הבקבוק וזהו?"_

_"אל תהיה מגוחך, ג'ון. זה היה פוסל את הניסוי."_

_"לא יכולת לחכות עד שאגיע הביתה, או לבקש ממרת הדסון?"_

_"למרת הדסון אין הכשרה רפואית - מה אם היא הייתה פוצעת את האצבע שלי? זו האצבע_ המסמסת _שלי, ג'ון."  
  
_

* * *

כן, במבט לאחור, יכול להיות שהייתי צריך לתת לג'יין הסבר קצת יותר מעורפל, או לפחות להמציא אחד מפחיד או מסכן-חיים. נאנחתי שוב. בקצב הזה, אני בחיים לא אמצא זיון.

בדיוק עברתי בדלת הקדמית של הבית כשהפלאפון שלי צפצף עם הודעת טקסט נכנסת. "סקוטלנד יארד, בוא מיד, אם אפשר. ש.ה." הסתכלתי על הקומקום בערגה, ואז נאנחתי והסתובבתי חזרה.

כשניגשתי למשרדו של לסטראד, יכולתי לשמוע קולות מתרוממים מתוכו. הקול של סאלי דונובן היה הנחרץ ביותר. היא נשמעה כאילו היא משחררת קיטור, והמילים הלכו ונעשו ברורות יותר ככל שהתקרבתי לדלת הפתוחה.

"...למה כולנו עומדים פה ומחכים שאיזה פסיכי יואיל בטובו לעשות עבורנו הוקוס פוקוס, כשלא פחות סביר שבעצם הוא המשוגע שעומד מאחורי הפשעים האלו מלכתחילה. הוא אמור להיות בבית משוגעים, לא לבזבז זמן לשוטרים אמיתיים שעושים עבודה קשה. הוא סתם _פריק_!"

הגעתי לכניסה, והייתי מופתע לראות את הבעת הפנים הפגועה של שרלוק. לא ראיתי את ההבעה הזו קודם, והיא גרמה לשיער על העורף שלי לעמוד. הוא הנמיך את הראש ברגע שראה אותי אבל מיד הרים אותו בחיוך יהיר, מסתכל על דונובן. פיו נפתח, ללא ספק כדי לשגר איזה עלבון חותך, אבל השגתי אותו בדרך למטרה: 

"מה קורה כאן?" נבחתי, מתעל את רב הסרן הפנימי שלי כדי להשתיק את החדר ולמשוך את כל העיניים אלי.

דממה.

"האם נכון להניח שאתה," הצבעתי בחדות על לסטראד, שנשען בעייפות נגד אחת מפינות השולחן, "בקשת משרלוק לבוא לכאן כדי לעזור לך עם איזו בעיה שאותה _השוטרים האמיתיים_ , שעושים _עבודה קשה_ ," הסרקאזם שלי היה שקוף לגמרי כשהצבעתי על דונובן, ואז על אנדרסון, "לא היו מסוגלים לפתור?"

לסטראד לא הגיב, התייחסתי לזה כאל אישור.

"בתור החוקר האחראי על היחידה הזו," המשכתי, מצמצם את עיניי, "אתה אחראי על ההתנהגות וההתנהלות של מי שתחת פיקודך, נכון?" עוד פנים אטומים; אפילו שרלוק נראה קצת מהוסס מול התגובה שלי. "כיוון שזה המקרה, אני מאמין שתדרוש מן הפקודה שלך להתנצל כראוי," נעצרתי ונעצתי מבט זועף בדונובן, "על גסות הרוח המזעזעת שהפגינה כלפי היועץ ש _אתה_ הזמנת, ושעל העזרה שהוא מספק - ללא תשלום - אתה נסמך כל כך הרבה."

עוד דממה. נראה שדונובן ואנדרסון קפאו במקומם והמצב של לסטראד לא היה הרבה יותר טוב. הם היו רגילים לג'ון השקט, הנחמד, שעוקב אחרי שרלוק ועושה מה שהוא אומר; לא לג'ון החייל, שאותו הם אף פעם לא פגשו. מסתבר שהזמן להכיר ביניהם עבר מזמן. אף פעם לא אהבתי את הדרך שבה הם התייחסו אל שרלוק, את האופן שבו הם פטרו אותו כלאחר יד והתייחסו אליו בזלזול, אבל שרלוק לא נראה מוטרד ולכן התעלמתי מהעניין. עד עכשיו.

"שרלוק," לכדתי את תשומת לבו.

"כן, ג'ון," הוא השיב בזריזות, עם מבט מוזר בעיניו. האם זה היה ניצחון? 

"סיימנו כאן?" שאלתי, לא רוצה לעבור את הגבול בהנחה שאולי הייתה לו עוד עבודה לעשות.

"כן, ג'ון," ענה שוב, נע לעברי. "אני אסמס לך," זרק מעבר לכתפו ללסטראד. המפקח עדיין התאושש.

"אה, תודה לך, שרלוק," מלמל לסטראד.

לכדתי את עיניו לפני שפניתי לעקוב אחרי שרלוק. הוא הנהן קלות, נראה מבויש למדי. הסקתי שלפחות דונובן תקבל הנחיות חדשות, ולא שנייה אחת מוקדם מדי.

שרלוק היה שקט שלא כהרגלו כשירדנו במעלית, והתחמק ממבטי. נגעתי ביד שלו בזמן שהתיישבנו במונית. "הכל בסדר?" שאלתו אותו, קצת מוטרד מההתנהגות הלא אופיינית הזאת.

"אני בסדר," ענה, עדיין בוהה מחוץ לחלון. הוא נראה כאילו הוא נאבק במשהו. פתאום הוא פנה אלי. "מה שעשית עכשיו," אמר, משפיל מבט ובולע רוק לפני שחזר לנעוץ בי את עיניו. "אף אחד לא עשה את זה בשבילי קודם."

"עמד מאחוריך, אתה מתכוון?"

"עמד לצידי," אמר בקול נמוך, מרכין את ראשו פעם נוספת.

לא הייתי בטוח איך להגיב לזה, ככה שלא אמרתי כלום. הסטתי את העיניים כשחלפנו על פני הייד-פארק, עד שהבחנתי באצבעותיו של שרלוק מתגנבות לתוך שלי. קפצתי בהפתעה, פונה להביט בו, אבל הוא הביט בידינו ונראה עצבני. הוא הידק את אצבעותיו סביב שלי לרגע קצר, טפח על ידי כמה פעמים, ואז נסוג וחזר להביט בחלון.

זה היה זה בוקר מוזר מאוד.

  
  



	3. צור מגע

**_נקודת המבט של שרלוק_ **

"מגוחך!" הכרזתי, מרחיק ברוגז את המחשב הנייד.

"מה קרה?" שאל ג'ון, מציץ בי מעל דפי העיתון. "מישהו רוצה לשכור אותך כדי למצוא את החתול שלו?"

פתחתי את הפה לענות, הבנתי שזה נושא גרוע לדבר עליו עם ג'ון, וסגרתי אותו שוב. "שום דבר," עניתי, זועף אל המסך. באמת, בהתחשב בכך שאנשים הלכו והתאהבו אחד בשני כל הזמן, היה הגיוני להניח שאוכל למצוא הנחיות קצת יותר ברורות איך לעשות את זה.

האתר האחרון שביקרתי בו ייעץ:  _ אל תפלרטט עם חבריו הקרובים. _ האם פירושו של דבר שאני אמור לפלרטט עם אנשים שהם מכרים בלבד, או שפלירטוט ככלל הוא רעיון רע? החלטתי לדבוק בהנחה השנייה כמודל ראשוני, כיוון שלא היה לי זמן ללמוד איך לפלרטט בימים אלה.

למידת דיסציפלינה שאיתה לא הייתה לי שום היכרות מוקדמת הייתה עניין לא-רגיל מבחינתי, אבל הייתי נחוש בדעתי להקדיש את כל כולי לנושא. העפתי מבט בג'ון - יושב במה שהפך לכיסא שלו - לפני שחזרתי להתרכז בנחרצות במחשב הנייד.

לא היה לי שום ספק כי ישנם צעדים נוספים שאני חייב לנקוט בהם תיכף ומיד, הראשון שבהם הוא להוציא את היריבה מן המשחק - ג'יין פשוט חייבת להסתלק. היא הוכיחה את עצמה כיציבה מעט יותר מהאחרות, אך לבסוף נכנעה להבנה הבלתי נמנעת שכל עוד אני נמצא בסביבה, היא לעולם לא תהיה הראשונה בסדר העדיפויות של ג'ון. למרבה המזל, נחנה ג'יין בשמץ גאווה, וכך הבריחו אותה לבסוף התירוצים המגוחכים יותר ויותר שבעטיים הזעקתי את ג'ון... 

ברגע שראיתי את ג'ון מועיד את פניו לחנות הפרחים, ידעתי שזה נגמר.

זה היה חיוני שאתקדם בתכנית שלי ואוציא את ג'ון מהשוק לפני שדגימה פתטית אחרת תזרוק את עצמה לתוך חייו. אם ימצא את עצמו עם מישהי כמו מולי, שהייתה חסרת כל הערכה עצמית, לא היה לי שום מושג איך אוכל להיפטר ממנה.

למרבה המזל, הצלחתי ליישם את אחת הפרוצדורות המומלצות באותו יום ממש: האתר המליץ:  _ תני לו להרגיש גברי! תני לו לנחם אותך בשעת מצוקה. תני לו לחוש שהוא גרם לך להרגיש יותר טוב. _

בהתחלה, ביטלתי את הרעיון כמורכב מכדי להיות משכנע, כיוון שהיה כה זר לטבעי הבסיסי, אבל מחשבה נוספת העידה שזה בדיוק מה שאני צריך לעשות. ג'ון בלאו הכי גונן עלי בגופו, הוא הוכיח את זה באופן הברור ביותר תוך ימים ספורים מהפגישה הראשונה שלנו. הייתי צריך לגרום לו להגן עלי גם בצורה רגשית, כיוון שהדבר יהלום את תפקידו המסורתי של בן-זוג רומנטי - במיוחד בהינתן שהניסיון שלו היה מוגבל למערכות יחסים הטרוסקסואליות, בהן הצד השני היה חלש יותר ממנו עצמו.

ההזדמנות המושלמת נקרתה בדרכי בזמן שהבחנתי בו ניגש למשרדו של לסטראד: לא נדרש לי אלא רגע של עבודה כדי לגרום לסאלי המייגעת לפצוח באחת מהמתקפות שלה, ויכולתי לסנכרן בקלות בין הופעתו של ג'ון בדלת להבעה הפגועה שעלתה על פני. התוצאות היו מספקות במיוחד. זעמו של ג'ון היה מפתיע בעצמתו; לא היה לי ספק שהוא כבר מושקע במערכת היחסים שלנו. החלק השני של התהליך היה קצת יותר מורכב, והתפתלתי מעט בניסיון למצוא את המילים הנכונות, אך נראה שהעניין התנהל בצורה די מוצלחת. ג'ון נראה מופתע למדי כשלקחתי את ידו, אך היה זה ללא ספק מפני שלא נהגתי להרעיף עליו מחוות חיבה.

במהלך השבוע העוקב עשיתי כל מאמץ אפשר לתקן את החסר הנ"ל. ככלות הכל, היה מוקדם מכדי להקיש בוודאות שהמניע העיקרי לעניין של ג'ון בנשים היה מין ומין בלבד, או שמא מחסור כללי של חיבה בחיי היומיום שלו. הייתי מודע היטב לעובדה שאנשים רבים נהנו ממגע פיזי, ובמהלך השנים מצאתי את עצמי הודף "מחבקים" נחושים במיוחד. למרות שידעתי שג'ון איננו נוהג להפגין חיבה כלפי הקולגות שלו, לא היו ברשותי נתונים חד-משמעיים לגבי ההתנהגות המועדפת עליו בנסיבות רומנטיות. היה זה חוסר מזל, אם כן, שלא קיבצתי די אינפורמציה על הנושא בעבר, אולם הייתה זו הפעם הראשונה שעלה בדעתי כי בילוי זמן עם אחת הנקבות החלולות של ג'ון עשוי להביא לי איזושהי תועלת.

מאוחר מכדי לדאוג כעת. מבט חטוף בשעון הראה כי תשעים דקות חלפו מאז המגע האחרון בינינו; קמתי על רגלי ועשיתי את דרכי למטבח, נעצר להניח את ידי על כתפו של ג'ון ולהציץ בעיתון שלו תוך כדי הליכה. מילאתי את הקומקום, ואז חזרתי למקומי.

"אתה עומד להכין תה?" שאל, מביט בי בפקפוק.

"תה?" חקרתי. רעיון מוזר. ממתי אני נוהג להכין תה? אך השאלה שירתה אותי יפה והובילה אותנו לנושא הבא. "כן, זוהי שעת התה, הלא כן?" חייכתי. "אתה ודאי רעב. בוא נצא!"

ג'ון נראה משועשע במקצת. "קצת מוקדם לארוחת ערב, שרלוק," ציין, מצביע על השעון, כאילו יתכן שלא אהיה מודע לשעה.

קפצתי על רגלי וניצלתי את ההזדמנות לקחת את שתי ידיו של ג'ון כדי למשוך גם אותו על רגליו - אם לדקדק בלוח הזמנים, עדיין לא הגיע הזמן לגעת בו פעם נוספת, אבל נראה היה לי הגיוני לנצל את ההזדמנות.

"מושלם," אמרתי, משחרר את ידיו כדי לתפוס בחלק העליון של זרועותיו. "יש מסעדה צרפתית שעדיין לא הלכנו אליה, אבל היא די מתוחכמת - עד שנתקלח ונחליף בגדים, זה יהיה בדיוק הזמן להזמנה שלנו."

"ההזמנה שלנו?" הדהד ג'ון, נותן בי מבט מוזר.

"כמובן," אישרתי. באמת. לרוב, התפיסה של ג'ון הייתה קצת יותר מהירה. "בוא - אתה יכול להתקלח לפני; או, אני מניח שנוכל לחסוך זמן אם..."

"אני בא, אני בא," הוא קטע אותי, נראה עצבני יותר ויותר כשהתרחק ממני ונע במהירות מרשימה לכיוון חדר הרחצה.

המסעדה הייתה נחמדה, למרות שהתאורה הייתה מעומעמת מעט, מה שהקשה עלי לתחזק את העיסוק הרגיל שלי: הסקת מסקנות בנוגע לשאר הסועדים. במקום, התרכזתי בתרגול אחת הטכניקות האחרות שחקרתי, שתוארה כ'עיני טופי'; הרעיון היה 'לנעול עיניים' עם המטרה, ואז, כשעליך להסיט את מבטך, להזיז את הראש ולהחזיק במבטו זמן רב ככל האפשר, כאילו עיניכם מודבקות באמצעות טופי. זה נשמע מוזר מאוד, אבל הסטטיסטיקה הראתה שזוגות בקשר רומנטי בילו כמות זמן לא-פרופורציונאלית בבהייה הדדית. אי לכך, היה היגיון בהנחה שלתיאוריה בסיס מדעי כלשהו.

עד שסיימנו את הקינוחים, כבר הרגשתי מסופק למדי לגבי ההתקדמות שעשיתי עד כה; נראה שג'ון נהנה מהארוחה ואני שאלתי אותו כמה שאלות לא רלוונטיות שגרמו לו לפטפט קצת. תוך התחקות אחר הזוגות האחרים שהקיפו אותנו, הושטתי את ידי והברשתי את לחיו, כמי שמסיר ריס תועה. להפתעתי, ג'ון קפא, נשען לאחור בכיסא, ואז הביט סביב בהבעה המומה מעט.

"שרלוק," חקר ג'ון, קולו רועד מעט. "שרלוק, אנחנו בדייט?" 


	4. ערב בחוץ

**_נקודת המבט של ג'ון_ **

השבוע האחרון היה אחד הביזאריים בחיי, ובהתחשב בזה שביליתי את השנים המעצבות שלי עם אחות לסבית, אלכוהוליסטית ומלודרמטית, אני חושב שיש משהו באמירה הזאת.

מאז שהגנתי על שרלוק בפני לסטראד ושות', ההתנהגות שלו הפכה ליותר ויותר מוזרה. זה היה כאילו מישהו הרים מתג בראש שלו, ופתאום הפכתי מחבר טוב ועמית, לסוג של שמיכת-ביטחון. הוא בקושי הצליח להעביר שעה או שתיים בלי לגעת בי או להפגין סימני דאגה. הוא כרך את הצעיף שלו סביב הצוואר שלי לפני שיצאנו החוצה, ואפילו נפטר מאחד הניסויים היותר רעילים שלו כשהתלוננתי שהאדים עושים לי כאב ראש.

שרלוק, שאף פעם לא רחש כבוד גדול מדי למרחב אישי, התחיל לעמוד טיפה קרוב מדי אלי כל הזמן, קורא מעבר לכתף שלי או נשען נגדי על הספה. כשלא נגע בי, הוא פשוט בהה בי והתייחס אלי כאילו אני תעלומה מעניינת במיוחד שהוא עדיין לא הצליח לפתור. העובדה שהגנתי עליו כנראה פרטה על איזה מיתר סמוי. איפשהו במוח הגדול הזה קוטלגתי מחדש, והוא התנהג כאילו אין לו מושג מה בדיוק לעשות איתי עכשיו.

שקלתי לנסות לדבר איתו על התנהגות לא-הולמת, אבל רק הניסיון לחשוב איך לפתוח שיחה מביכה כזו הצליח להרתיע אותי. במקום, פעלתי בהתאם למגדר שלי והחלטתי להתעלם מהבעיה עד שהיא תעלם לבד. בשאיפה, שרלוק יפתור את הבעיה המנטלית שנגרמה לו בעקבות הנאמנות שלי, מה שלא תהיה הבעיה הזו, ונוכל לחזור לשגרה ולהשאיר את הרמיזות למקלחת משותפת מאחורינו.

* * *

כל המחשבות האלה הסתחררו בראשי בזמן ששרלוק ליטף את לי את הלחי במסעדה. הסתכלתי מסביב... היינו מוקפים בזוגות. זאת לא הייתה ישיבה ליד החלון כהסוואה בזמן ששרלוק פקח עין על איזו התרחשות ברחוב. הוא לא הסתכל על אף אחד מהסועדים או אנשי הצוות - למעשה, הוא לא הוריד ממני את העיניים ובקושי הזיז את הראש כדי להזמין מזון. הוא אפילו אכל, סימן שהייתי אמור להבין עוד לפני כן: הוא לא באמצע חקירה. הפעולות שלו לאורך השבוע החולף - הנגיעות, החדירה למרחב האישי, ההתחשבות - הרגשתי כאילו מישהו ניער את האופן שבו ראיתי את המצב, וכשכל חלקי הפאזל צנחו בסוף למקום, התמונה השתנתה לחלוטין. 

"אנחנו ב _דייט_?" שאלתי אותו. 

הוא נראה פגוע. "ובכן, אנחנו שניים," ציין, "ואנחנו יחד," הוסיף מיד, לפני שעטה על פניו את הארשת העגומה ביותר שראיתי בחיים. "אתה לא נהנה?"

הוא בהה בי בעיניו הגדולות שהיו לחות פתאום. הוא נראה כל כך פגוע. הרגשתי כאילו דרסתי את הכלבלב שלו, ואז עשיתי רוורס ופגעתי בו שוב.

פתחתי את הפה, לא הצלחתי לחשוב על שום דבר להגיד, וסגרתי אותו שוב. נראה שזה עבד, אז חזרתי על המחווה. אולי כמה פעמים. לבסוף, הצלחתי להגיד בקול חנוק: "אבל אמרת שאתה נשוי לעבודה שלך!"

"בקושי נפגשנו כשאמרתי לך את זה, ג'ון," הוא מלמל, משפיל עיניים, אולי בפעם הראשונה באותו ערב. "איך יכולתי לדעת באותו זמן כמה משמעותי תהיה עבורי?"

 _כמה משמעותי אהיה עבורו_? אלוהים אדירים! לא היו לי כלים להתמודד עם השיחה הזאת כשאני יושב בשולחן שקט באמצע מסעדה רומנטית.

"אנחנו יכולים ללכת הביתה עכשיו?" שאלתי אותו בייאוש קל, תוהה איך לכל הרוחות אני אמור לנהל את המצב.

"בהחלט!" הכריז, זורח ומנופף לחשבון, עם ברק בעיניים שגרם לי לשבת על קצה הכיסא בעצבנות. 

ההליכה הביתה הייתה מעיקה. פעם אחת, באמצע שנות העשרה שלי, נכנסתי לסלון שלנו ומצאתי את הנערה שהייתי מאוהב בה משך שבועות, יושבת מול השולחן ונראית סמוקה. עברו כמה שניות לפני שהבנתי שאחותי נמצאת _מתחת_ לשולחן, והיא לא שם כדי לחפש את עדשות המגע שלה. כן, ההליכה הזאת הייתה _הרבה_ _פחות_ נעימה מהזיכרון. 

כשעזבנו את המסעדה זזתי מהר כדי להתחמק מהיד ששרלוק התעקש להניח על הגב שלי. התחלתי לחשוש שהוא עלול לנסות להחזיק לי את היד או לעשות משהו לא מתאים אחר. שמתי כפפות במהירות, ואז תחבתי את ידי עמוק בתוך כיסי המעיל. הכתבתי קצב הליכה מהיר, אבל רגליו הארוכות הדביקו אותי תוך כמה צעדים. הוא הרים גבה אל מול היציבה המתגוננת שלי, ואז תחב את ידו בעיקול של זרועי ומשך אותי אליו. הרכנתי ראש, מתפלל שלא נפגוש אף מכר, וניסיתי לצבוט את עצמי בחשאי כדי לוודא שלא מדובר באיזו מציאות אלטרנטיבית מוזרה: חלום הזוי שחלמתי אחרי שקמתי כדי לנשנש גבינה מהמקרר באמצע הלילה. 

כמסתבר, היה לי אפס מזל: נגררתי בקצב שובר-עצמות על ידי השותף שלי לדירה, גאון משוגע, שבדיוק גילה מהם רגשות בפעם הראשונה בחייו, ולא היה לו שמץ של מושג מה לעשות איתם.

היססתי לרגע כשהגענו לדירה, ואז נזכרתי שאני בריטי וניגשתי ישר לקומקום. אמנם עצרתי לרגע לשקול משקה חזק יותר, אבל פסלתי את האפשרות בידיעה שאצטרך להיות צלול לחלוטין כדי להתמודד עם הטירוף החדש של שרלוק.

בזמן שניגשתי לכיור, קומקום ביד, ראיתי את שרלוק תולה את המעיל שלו בסחרור דרמטי, לפני שפנה ו - לא הייתה דרך אחרת לתאר את זה - התגנב לעברי כמשחר לטרף. עשיתי את הדרך הארוכה מסביב השולחן כדי להחזיר את הקומקום למקום, אבל שרלוק עדיין עקב אחרי, כך שעקפתי את השולחן שוב, כביכול מחפש ספלים נקיים. המצב נעשה מגוחך ואחרי סיבוב נוסף, שרלוק ויתר בנשיפת רוגז, נשען כנגד צידו השני של דלפק המטבח, ובחן אותי בעיון.

"תה?" הצעתי, בקול הכי נורמאלי שיכולתי להפיק. לא רימיתי אף אחד.

"אם אנחנו חייבים," השיב בחוסר אדיבות. הוא עדיין בהה, אבל לפחות עמד במקום, כשמכשול מוצק ניצב בינינו.

רציתי לנקות קצת את הראש לפני שאניח לפניו את התה, לכן נשענתי לאחור נגד עמדת העבודה, מערסל את הספל. "שרלוק," פתחתי וגיליתי שהמוח שלי ריק לחלוטין. "תראה, אני יודע מה קרה בשבוע האחרון, כל זה שהייתי בצד שלך, כנראה..." נעצרתי, מנסה לחשוב על צורה נחמדה יותר להגיד _חירפן אותך לגמרי_ , לפני שהתפשרתי על "השפיע עליך."

הוא הרים מעט את הגבות, אך לא אמר דבר.

המשכתי. "מן הסתם, אתה לא רגיל לעובדה שיש לך חברים, ואני חושב שאולי ההבנה שעכשיו, בעצם, יש לך מישהו שמוכן להגן עליך, גרמה לך..." _לשיגעון? לפסיכוזה? לטירוף?_ "להתבלבל." 

הוא בהחלט נראה מבולבל עכשיו, כך שאולי עליתי על המסלול הנכון. "אם אתה לא רגיל לרגשות של חברות ונאמנות, אולי אתה מפרש אותם כמשהו אחר. אחרי הכל, חיבה מגיעה בהרבה צורות, ואם אין לך הרבה ניסיון, אתה עלול להסיק את המסקנות הלא-נכונות ולבלבל דברים."

הרגשתי שדבריי מתערפלים לכדי עצירה, אבל אז הפנים של שרלוק התבהרו בהבנה - הייתי על הגל! "לא נראה לך שאתה צריך לקחת את הזמן לשקול את מה שאמרתי, לפני שתמשיך? בוא ננסה לחזור קצת לשגרה, בסדר?"

הוא זרח לעברי ואני נרגעתי קצת, לוגם מהתה שלי ומקווה שהגרוע ביותר חלף ונוכל לשים את התקרית הזאת מאחורינו ואף פעם, _בחיים_ לא להזכיר אותה שוב.

"זה היה נפלא, ג'ון," הוא הכריז, ברגע מוזר של חילופי-תפקידים. "מנומק היטב, מסקנות הגיוניות ודוגמה נפלאה לכך שאתה חבר אמיתי, שלא מעוניין להאיץ בי לעשות משהו שאני עלול להתחרט עליו."

סיימתי את התה שלי וניגשתי לכיור לשטוף את הספל, נאנח בהקלה ומנסה לתת למתיחות הערב להישטף ביחד עם המים המלוכלכים.

"שכחת בדיוק דבר אחד."

הרמתי עיניים בחשש בעת שקולו התקרב. הוא _ארב_ לי שוב, והפעם לא היה לי לאן ללכת כשהצמיד אותי למשטח העבודה.

"ההיקשים שלך," אמר, ידו הימנית נורית למנוע ממני להחליק הצידה, "למרות שהם מנומקים היטב," הוא המשיך, ידו השמאלית נשלחת כדי להחזיק אותי במקום, "הם, כמו תמיד," הוא נשען קדימה, עיניו מפעילות עלי מן קסם היפנוטי, "חד משמעית..." מבטו צנח אל פי, "...ולגמרי...." שפתיו ריחפו סנטימטר משלי ובנקודה הזאת יכולתי להרגיש את נשימתו מרחפת מעל פני, "...שגויים," הוא סיים, וסגר את המרחק. 


	5. הצעה

**_נקודת המבט של שרלוק_ **

"עזוב אותי!" תבעתי, נאבק בג'ון בתסכול. לא ככה דמיינתי את הערב מתגלגל. בנקודה הזאת, ג'ון כבר היה אמור להסתגל למערכת היחסים החדשה שלנו, ואולי לדון בפרטי המעבר לקשר אינטימי יותר. לא להצמיד את הפנים שלי לשולחן ולרתק את זרועותיי מאחורי גבי באחיזה שלא יכולתי להשתחרר ממנה למרות שהייתי מומחה במגוון אמנויות לחימה. כמה מביך. 

ג'ון נמצא בדיוק היכן שרציתי אותו כשהצמדתי אותו אלי נגד משטח העבודה רק לפני חמש דקות. הוא נראה מסוחרר וכמעט מהופנט כשהנמכתי את ראשי באיטיות, בוהה בי כאילו קפא במקומו.

ואז, ברגע האחרון, בדיוק כששפתיי הברישו את שלו, ג'ון נזכר פתאום שהוא חייל. שלוש שניות אחר כך מצאתי את עצמי רותח מזעם, פני דבוקים לשולחן כשג'ון הצמיד אותי למקום בקלות מעצבנת. 

"תן לי לקום, מה אתה _עושה_?" 

"מה אני עושה? מה _אני_ עושה?" ג'ון כנראה נהיה היסטרי, למרות שאחיזתו לא התרופפה אפילו לרגע. "תן לי לספר לך מה אני **לא** עושה," אמר בתוקף. "אני לא מתנהג כמו מטורף ורודף אחרי השותף שלי סביב שולחן המטבח," הלחץ על זרועותיי התגבר לרגע. "אני לא משנה פתאום את כל האישיות שלי ומצפה מכולם להבין מה קורה." הוא נעצר כדי לנשום. "ואני לא, אף פעם לא הייתי, וכן, זה לגמרי בסדר, כולם יכולים לעשות כל מה שהם רוצים, לעזאזל, אבל שרלוק," הוא רכן קלות לפנים, "אני לא _הומו_."

בזאת הוא פסע לאחור, משחרר את אחיזתו אך עדיין זועף ומתנשם בכבדות. 

שפשפתי את פרקי ידי בהפגנתיות. "זה באמת היה נחוץ?" הבטתי בו בהתנשאות. "אי אפשר שננהל דיון הגיוני, בלי להידרדר לאלימות?" 

" _אלימות_!" קרא ג'ון. באמת, המדיניות החדשה הזאת, של חזרה על כל דבר שאמרתי, נעשתה מעיקה מהר מאוד. " _אלימות_!" עכשיו הוא גם הרים את קולו - וגם חזר על עצמו. "זו הייתה הגנה עצמית!" 

"הגנה עצמית?" אלוהים ישמור, עכשיו גם אני התחלתי לעשות את זה. "למה שתצטרך להגן על עצמך _ממני_? אחרי כל הזמן הזה אתה ודאי יודע שאני אף פעם לא אפגע בך, ג'ון." הושטתי את ידי לגעת בו, אך הוא נסוג בחדות ואני קפאתי. האם הוא באמת האמין שאני עומד לתקוף אותו? הנחתי לידי ליפול באיטיות, מרגיש אבוד... ובודד מאוד פתאום. 

ג'ון נאנח וטלטל את ראשו, יציבתו מתרככת מעט. "שב!" הורה, מכוון אותי לחדר ההסבה. כדאי שאציית לו, חשבתי. הוא עדיין היה עצבני מאוד. לפיכך התיישבתי על הספה, משאיר לו די והותר מקום להצטרף אלי. 

הוא גלגל את עיניו ואז התיישב על הכורסה הסמוכה, רוכן לפנים כשמרפקיו על ברכיו ומביט בי ביציבות. 

"ובכן, שרלוק," הוא התחיל. "אם המסקנות שלי _כל כך שגויות_ , למה שלא תאיר את עיני?" הוא הרים את גבותיו בשאלה. "מפני שבכנות, אין לי שום מושג מה קורה כאן; אלא אם כן אתה עורך איזשהו ניסוי במטרה לראות כמה זמן ייקח לך לעשות לי התקף לב." הוא נשען לאחור בהבעת ציפייה.

טוב. זה יכול היה להיות נחמד אם פעם אחת, לשם שינוי, אנשים יצליחו להבין דברים בעצמם בלי שאאיית עבורם כל דבר קטן, אבל ג'ון עדיין היה המועמד הטוב ביותר (למעשה, _היחיד_ ) להיות בן-זוגי, ולכן ידעתי שאצטרך להיות סבלני איתו. 

"ראשית כל, ג'ון," התחלתי, "אני חייב להתנצל." הוא חייך בקדרות. "זה היה לא סביר מצידי להניח שדווקא בהזדמנות הבודדה הזאת תגיע למסקנה הנכונה בכוחות עצמך." חיוכו נעלם. 

"תן לי להבהיר לך את המצב, אם זה בסדר?" נראה שג'ון חורק בשיניו, אך הוא הנהן מבלי לומר דבר. 

חשבתי לרגע. "אני זקוק לך, ג'ון." הרגשתי שהאמירה מכסה את כל הדברים המהותיים; הבטתי בו בתקווה. 

"בסדר," אמר, מניע את ידו בתנועה שפירושה 'תמשיך'. "אתה צריך אותי בשביל...?" 

"הכל!" הכרזתי, מניף קלות את זרועותיי לשם הדגשה. "אתה עוזר לי בעבודה שלי, אתה סובל את הניסויים שלי, אתה קונה חלב." הוא קימט את מצחו. או-קיי, אולי לא הנקודה הכי המוצלחת להתעכב עליה. "אף אחד לא גורם לי לצחוק או מפתיע אותי, אבל אתה עושה את זה כל הזמן." הייתי מופתע מעט בעצמי מהקלות שבה יצרתי את הרשימה, אותה לא הייתה לי הזדמנות להכין מראש. "כשכולם אומרים _מוזר_ , אתה אומר _מבריק_. כשאנשים אחרים קוראים לי _משוגע_ , אתה משתיק אותם. אתה מתייחס אלי כמו אל בן-אדם." 

פניו התרככו. "שרלוק, מה שאתה מתאר זה חבר טוב, וזה בדיוק מה שאני." הוא נעצר. "אני לא מבין מה השתנה, למה החלטת פתאום שאנחנו צריכים לצאת לדייט?" 

ראשי צנח מעט. "זה לא מספיק, ג'ון," סיפרתי לו, מביט בכפות רגלי. "אני לא רוצה שתצא לדייטים עם אנשים אחרים. אני לא רוצה שתחשוב על מישהו אחר כשאתה איתי." נעצרתי והבטתי בו. הוא נראה המום מעט, אבל המשכתי. "אני רוצה אותך לעצמי. אני רוצה אותך איתי בכל פעם שאני זקוק לך. אני רוצה אותך לצידי, אני רוצה אותך..." התנערתי. "אני פשוט רוצה אותך." 

"אתה רוצה אותי?" 

הנהנתי. 

"אתה מתכוון שאתה _רוצה_ אותי?" 

חזרנו לנקודת ההתחלה. אבל החלטתי לזרום עם זה, והנהנתי שוב. 

"אתה מתכוון כמו, אה, סקס וכל זה?" פניו של ג'ון האדימו, אך הוא נראה נחוש בדעתו ללבן את כל העובדות. 

"ובכן, הנחתי שאנחנו יכולים להגיע לזה בהדרגה, כיוון שכל הנושא חדש לי, אבל בעקרון... כן, זה הרעיון." נשענתי לאחור, מרוצה, בידיעה שההסבר שנתתי היה ברור ככל הניתן. ג'ון עדיין נראה קצת המום. "הכל בסדר?" שאלתי אותו. 

ראשו צנח לתוך כפות ידיו והוא החל למלמל לעצמו. הצלחתי לפענח כמה מילים, שנשמעו דתיות באופיין, אך לא משהו קונקרטי. לאחר מספר דקות, הוא הרים את מבטו. 

"לא, שרלוק, לא _הכל בסדר_ ," אמר בנחרצות. "משהו מאוד לא בסדר, משהו שלדעתי הוא די מובן מאליו, ואפילו הזכרתי אותו רק לפני חצי שעה." הוא בהה בי. בהיתי בו בחזרה. "אני לא הומו, שרלוק!" 

"נו?" שאלתי אותו. "גם אני לא." 

הוא הביט בי בקהות. "מה? אבל רק אמרת..." הוא גמגם כעת. 

"כפי שאני מבין," ניסיתי להבהיר עבורו את העניין, "הומו, הומוסקסואל, הוא אדם שנמשך לבני אותו המין." הרמתי את גבותיי בבקשת אישור. הוא הנהן. 

"יופי." המשכתי. "אני לא, ואף פעם לא נמשכתי לגברים אחרים, כך שאני בבירור לא מתאים לקטגוריה הזו; אני רוצה אך ורק _אותך_." 

"אבל _אני_ גבר, שרלוק," הוא פחות או יותר יילל. 

"למה זה משנה?" שאלתי אותו. "אתה ג'ון ואני שרלוק. כל השאר הוא רק..." חיפשתי אחר המילה, "...חיכוך." 

הוא בהה בי משך רגע ארוך, ואז קם על רגליו. "אני לא יכול להתמודד עם זה הלילה," אמר לי בקצרה. "אני מצטער, שרלוק. אני בטוח שזה לא היה קל בשבילך, אבל אני רק..." קולו נדד. "אני צריך ללכת לישון. נדבר בבוקר." 

ישבתי על הספה משך זמן ארוך.


	6. הטיית לב

**_נקודת המבט של ג'ון_ **

התעוררתי בהדרגתיות, בהרגשה ברורה שמשהו לא בסדר. מתמתח מעט כדי להקל על הכתף שלי, התגלגלתי על הצד, כשלפתע שטף אותי מבול זיכרונות מאתמול. גנחתי, משפשף את עיניי בכפות ידיי לפני שמצמצתי נגד אור הבוקר המעומעם. עדיין חצי-ישן, לקח לי רגע להבין שאני מביט ישר לתוך עיניו הגדולות והמלוכסנות של השותף המטורף שלי. 

דפקתי צרחה לא מקצועית בעליל, חבטתי את הראש בשידת הלילה ואז התרוממתי בחוסר-יציבות.

"שרלוק!" זעקתי. "מה לכל השדים והרוחות נדמה לך שאתה עושה?" למשך רגע אחד מפחיד תהיתי אם הלילה הסתיים בצורה שונה ממה שזכרתי; כנראה כזאת שהצלחתי להדחיק, בהתחשב בכך שהתעוררתי עם מיטה מלאה בשרלוק...

"בלי פאניקה, ג'ון," אמר שרלוק, כאילו קורא את המחשבות שלי. הוא התהפך על הגב. "שום דבר לא קרה.

"אז מה... למה... מה..." הצבעתי עליו בנפנוף, זורק כמה אמירות אקראיות לשם הדגשה.

"הבאתי לך ספל תה," אמר, מתיישב ומצביע על מספר ספלים של חומר דמוי-סירופ שארבו על השולחן. הושטתי יד בחשדנות.

"זה קר עכשיו," הוסיף. שמטתי את ידי.

"זה לא מסביר למה אתה במיטה שלי, שרלוק," מחיתי, מרגיש שהשעה מוקדמת מכדי להתמודד עם דברים כאלה.

"ובכן, עמדתי להעיר אותך," הסביר. "כדי לספר לך על התה." הוא הצביע שוב על הספלים שהיו מלאים בתמהיל נבזי. "למעשה, אני לא בטוח שהכנתי אותו כמו שצריך; זה לא נראה כמו מה שאתה ומרת הדסון מכינים." הוא עיקם את מצחו. "כמה שקיקי תה אתה אמור לשים בספל?"

"שרלוק," הזהרתי אותו, מרים את גבותיי.

"כן," הוא הנהן. "מצטער. אז עמדתי להעיר אותך, אבל אתה ישנת." אל אלוהים, האם לזה הוא קורא הסבר? 

"ואז חשבתי שאתה ודאי עייף ואני לא צריך להעיר אותך," הוא המשיך. "אבל לא רציתי לעזוב, רק למקרה שתתעורר, ואז אני אוכל…"

"...לספר לי עוד על התה." סיימתי בשבילו, נאנח בייאוש.

"בדיוק." הוא חייך, מרוצה שסוף כל סוף הדבקתי אותו. "אבל אז הייתי מעט עייף, אז חשבתי שאוכל לנוח מעט, כיוון שאני כבר כאן בכל מקרה ויש מספיק מקום על המיטה, מפני שאתה די קטן."

גלגלתי עיניים; מקסים.

"נראית נחמד כשישנת, אתה יודע," המשיך. "אני אוהב להסתכל עליך." הוא נראה מופתע מעט מעצמו. "אם כי, אני לא בטוח למה."

יופי, נתתי לשטויות האלה להימשך יותר מדי זמן. "על הרגליים, שרלוק," הוריתי. "אני ער; המשימה שלך הושלמה. עכשיו אתה יכול לעזוב כדי לתת לי להתארגן."

הייתה לי הרגשה שאני עומד לחכות הרבה זמן.

* * *

עד שהצלחתי לגרום לעצמי לרדת למטה, פגשתי במראה מאכזב למדי של דירה ריקה. מתפלל שאיכשהו אצליח להחזיר את השעון אחורה ולהימנע מהמבוכה שעמדה להשתלט לי על החיים, התיישבתי בכורסה עם ספל תה וניסיתי לעשות סדר במחשבות שלי.

החבר הכי טוב שלי היה משוגע כמו הכובען של אליס; זה ברור. מהשיחה החד-פעמית שלנו אצל אנג'לו הסקתי עוד מזמן שהוא פחות או יותר א-מיני. הוא לא היה מעוניין בשום דבר ובאף אחד, ולמען האמת רחש בוז לכל שאר האנושות שהתייגעה לה בענייניה הקטנים והנלוזים. הרגשות שלנו, שחוללו מהומה בכל מקום, היו נלעגים בעיניו. ובאמת, אם מה שאמר אתמול היה נכון, לא היה לו שום ניסיון רומנטי קודם, ולמיטב הבנתי, הוא אולי היה גם בתול... אז למה עכשיו, ולכל הרוחות, למה _אני_?

הייתי בטוח שפיצחתי את התעלומה אתמול בערב: שרלוק היה כל כך לא מורגל לרגשות באופן כללי, שהוא בלבל בין חיבה אפלטונית לרגשות רומנטיים יותר. מצד שני, שרלוק היה נחרץ בדעתו שזה לא המצב ונראה היה לי שהפעולות שלו תומכות בטענתו. עדיין לא הצלחתי לעכל את העובדה ששרלוק הקר, המבריק והאנליטי כמעט נישק אותי; שלא לומר: שכמעט הייתי המום מספיק לתת לו לעשות את זה.

לרגע, שקלתי את הרגשות שלי. לא היה לי ספק שאני מעריץ ומכבד את שרלוק. הוא היה גאון; אולי האדם המבריק ביותר שפגשתי, אבל בו זמנית, הוא גם היה אידיוט שדרש זמן וסבלנות והיה מוכן לסכן את החיים שלו רק כדי להוכיח שהוא חכם - כאילו שמישהו פקפק בזה. רציתי להגן עליו, ועדיין, מצאתי אותו מרגיז ומתיש. הוא ללא ספק היה האדם הכי חשוב בחיים שלי... אבל זה לא אומר שרציתי לשכב איתו! ואם כבר מדברים על החמור...

הדלת שבתחתית המדרגות נטרקה ושמעתי את שרלוק ממהר במעלה המדרגות; הוא אף פעם לא הגיע לשום מקום ב _הליכה_? דלת הסלון נפתחה לרווחה והוא זינק פנימה, מניף שקית נייר שמנונית בניצחון.

"ג'ון!" הכריז, מחייך אלי. "קמת."

בתור גבר שהחלומות הרומנטיים שלו נרמסו רק אתמול בלילה, שרלוק נראה עליז מאוד. התחלתי לתהות אם אולי הוא הספיק למצוא התמכרות חדשה ובעצם העביר את השבוע האחרון כשהוא מסטול כמו ג'וק על קוקאין. במחשבה שנייה, לא יכולתי להחליט אם אלה חדשות טובות או רעות, בהתחשב בהיסטוריית הסמים שלו. המצב היה מבלבל מאוד.

"הבאתי לך חצי סנדוויץ' בייקון," הודיע בגאווה. "אתה יודע, לארוחת בוקר," הוסיף, מביט במעורפל לכיוון המטבח. "שאכין תה?"

"ממש לא!" אמרתי בתקיפות, נזכר במרקחת האיומה שהזזתי משידת הלילה שלי מוקדם יותר; היו בה לא פחות משבעה שקיקי תה, אורבים בתוך הנוזל העכור. הצטמררתי. "אני אכין תה; אתה תמצא את הקטשופ, אם נשאר משהו אחרי שהשתמשת בו כדי לעבוד על אנדרסון במהלך חיפוש הסמים האחרון."

הוא צחקק. "תודה שזה היה משעשע. היית צריך לראות את הפנים שלו כשהוא פתח את מיכל הלחם."

גלגלתי עיניים. באמת, הוא התנהג כמו ילד לפעמים. משהו בצורה שבה תיאר את ארוחת הבוקר גרם לי להיעצר. "קנית לי _חצי_ סנדוויץ'?" חקרתי. "שוב נתת את כל המזומנים שלך לרשת מחוסרי הבית?"

"לא, לא," השיב, מטלטל את ראשו ושולף את בקבוק הקטשופ ממקומו שעל מדף היינות. "החצי השני בשבילי; חשבתי שנוכל לחלוק ארוחת בוקר. יותר רומנטי ככה, לא?"

בהיתי בו בקהות. "יותר רומנטי?" הדהדתי, מקווה שרק דמיינתי את החלק האחרון של המשפט.

הוא נראה מודאג. "זה לא?" חקר. "אתה יכול לאכול הכל, אם אתה מעדיף?" הוא הושיט לי את השקית. "אני לא באמת יודע מה אני עושה, ג'ון. אתה מוכרח להיות סבלני איתי." 

"לא, זה בסדר," עניתי, דוחף את השקית בחזרה אליו. "פתאום אני לא כל כך רעב."

אחרי ארוחת הבוקר, שרלוק הצמיד את אצבעותיו לצורת צריח ובחן אותי מעל כיפתו. "אז מה אתה רוצה לעשות היום, ג'ון?" שאל. "יש לי כמה רעיונות, אבל אם יש משהו שאתה רוצה להציע, בבקשה ספר לי. אני אשמח לזרום עם ההעדפות שלך."

הסתכלתי עליו. "מה אתה עושה, שרלוק?" שאלתי.

"למה אתה מתכוון?" השיב, מנסה להיראות נונשלנטי ולשם שינוי, נכשל ממש.

"אתה יודע טוב מאוד למה אני מתכוון," הצבעתי. "אני מתכוון ל..." איך יכולתי לקרוא למה שהגיש לי הבוקר? זה פשוט לא היה תה - "...משקה שהכנת לי היום בבוקר," התפשרתי. "לארוחת הבוקר. לזה שאתה שואל אותי מה אני רוצה לעשות במקום לרוץ לך ולצפות ממני לעקוב אחריך." מיקדתי בו את מבטי. "מה הולך כאן?"

"אני חושב שזה ברור לגמרי," השיב, מרים את גבותיו. "אני מחזר אחריך."

" _מחזר_ אחרי?"

"כמובן." הוא הזדעף. "אתה לא עומד להתחיל לחזור על כל מה שאני אומר גם עכשיו, כן?" חקר בדאגה. "כי זה ממש מעצבן."

מילאתי את חלקי בשיחה בכך שלא אמרתי דבר, רק פתחתי וסגרתי את הפה כמה פעמים כמו דג זהב שמצא את עצמו פתאום מחוץ לצנצנת. כלומר, ידעתי ששרלוק ניחן בעור עבה, אבל זאת הייתה רמת אטימות חדשה לגמרי.

"תראה, אני יודע שאמרת אתמול שאתה לא חושב עלי ככה," המשיך שרלוק, "וזה בבירור היה סוג של הלם בשבילך. אבל אני חושב שאם רק תיתן לזה הזדמנות, תראה -"

"אני אראה _מה_ , בדיוק?" עצרתי אותו. "שכל הנשים שיצאתי איתן היו פשוט טעויות? שעשיתי את הכל לא נכון כל חיי הבוגרים? שאני לא מכיר את עצמי _בכלל_?" התחלתי להתעצבן מול כל ההנחות הללו.

"לא, לא, ג'ון," הוא מחה. "אני בטח לא טוען שבעצם היית הומו כל השנים האלה." הוא טלטל את ראשו. "אני פשוט מבקש שלא תפסול את האפשרות של ' _אנחנו_ ' פשוט בגלל שהיא שונה ממה שאתה רגיל אליו." הוא הביט בי בתקווה, ואז קפץ על רגליו והחל לצעוד.

"שקול את הראיות," המשיך, לפני שיכולתי להגיב. "עם מי אתה מבלה תשעים אחוזים מזמנך הפנוי?"

"איתך," השבתי בטינה. "למרות שזה יכול להשתנות," הוספתי בקדרות.

הוא בחר להתעלם מהאמירה. "בשביל מי אתה זורק הכל אם הוא צריך אותך?" הפעם, לא חיכה לתשובה. "את חייו של מי הצלת יותר מפעם אחת, ומי מספק לך את הריגושים והסכנות שאתה צריך כדי להרגיש שאתה חי?"

"אתה, אתה ואתה," הסכמתי. "אבל שרלוק, בכל מה שנוגע לי, זאת חברות; אהבת אחים, אם תרצה." עיניו התקדרו לשמע המילה 'אחים' אבל הוא חייך כשאמרתי _אהבה_. "אין שום בזה שום דבר רומנטי או מיני," חזרתי והדגשתי.

"אבל _יכול_ להיות," התעקש. "אם רק תשקול את זה..."

הנפתי ידיים בייאוש. "זה חסר תקווה, שרלוק! לשאת ולתת איתך זה כמו לנסות לרוץ בתוך פודינג. אנחנו לא מגיעים לשום מקום."

הוא נראה כאילו הוא עומד להעלות טיעון נוסף, כך שקמתי במהירות. "אני צריך קצת אוויר," אמרתי לו, וכמעט רצתי מהבניין, לא בטוח האם אני הולך לקראת, או בורח ממשהו.

* * *

תעיתי כה וכה בלי מטרה מוגדרת משך מספר שעות לפני שמכונית שחורה נעצרה לידי, והדלת שנפתחה בתנופה הזמינה אותי פנימה. ובכן, אני אומר 'הזמינה'; ציוותה קרוב לוודאי יהיה תיאור יותר מדויק. נהדר. 

נכנע לבלתי-נמנע, נכנסתי פנימה וברכתי לשלום את זו-שאין-לנקוב-בשמה. "לאן נוסעים היום?" שאלתי אותה, אבל היא רק חייכה והוסיפה לתקתק בבלאקברי שלה. שקלתי לבקש ממנה מספר הטלפון כדי שאוכל לסמס את השאלות שלי ואולי גם לקבל תשובות, אבל בסופו של דבר, החלטתי לא לטרוח. השענתי את הראש נגד המושב ונאנחתי... בדיוק כשחשבתי שהיום שלי לא יכול להסתבך יותר.

מייקרופט המתין בקומה השנייה של בניין משרדים נטוש, מנדנד את המטריה שלו מצד לצד, כרגיל.

"הו, דוקטור ווטסון," בירך אותי. "כמה נחמד מצידך להצטרף אלי."

נחרתי בתגובה.

"אתה בטוח שאתה יודע למה ארגנתי את המפגש הזה?" חקר במבטא האריסטוקרטי שלו.

"אין לי שמץ," שיקרתי.

"הבנתי. הוא השעין את משקלו נגד עקב אחד והביט בי בסקרנות. "הובא לתשומת לבי שאחי קשור אליך במיוחד," הוא נראה כאילו הוא בקושי יכול להאמין לזה בעצמו.

לא אמרתי דבר, מביט בו בקור. כאילו לא מספיק הולמס אחד שיחטט לי בחיים האישיים, עכשיו שניהם עשו את זה. 

"אשמח לדעת מהן כוונותיך, בנוגע לאחי," הצהיר ללא בושה.

"ה _כוונות_ שלי?" פלטתי. "הוא לא איזה בתולה בת שש-עשרה, מייקרופט!"

הוא הרים גבה. אוקיי. אז אולי שרלוק היה בתול, אבל הוא בהחלט לא היה בן שש-עשרה... ומייקרופט לא התכוון לתת לי להתחמק מהנושא.

"הכוונות שלי הן לא עסקך המחורבן," עניתי. "אני חבר של שרלוק ואני אמשיך להיות חבר של שרלוק. זה כל מה שאתה צריך לדעת."

"הבנתי," אמר שוב. "נראה שעלי להיות כנה איתך," הכריז, מצטמרר קלות כשאמר את המילה _כנה_ , כאילו מצא את הרעיון לא ממש לטעמו.

"שרלוק, כפי שאתה ללא ספק יודע," המשיך, "מחשיב את עצמו לסוציופת מזה זמן מה." הקפדתי לשמור על פנים ריקים מהבעה, ואחרי רגע קל, הוא המשיך. "הוא לא היחיד שמחזיק בדעה הזו; אני מאמין שסמל דונובן הייתה אחת מרבים שהזהירו אותך ממנו?"

"ובכן, אתה בטח יודע," השבתי בחדות, "בהתחשב בזה ש _אתה_ היית אחד מהאנשים האלה."

"המממ," מלמל. "למעשה, זו הייתה בדיקה יותר מאשר אזהרה," הסביר. "רציתי לדעת איזה מן אדם עומד לחיות עם אחי." הוא הביט בי מלמעלה למטה. "מן הסתם, עמדת בקריטריונים."

התשובה שלו השאירה אותי עם תהייה לא נעימה: מה היה קורה לי אם _לא_ הייתי עומד בסטנדרטים של מייקרופט? החלטתי שאני לא רוצה לחשוב על זה.

"מאז נכנסתם לקשר..."

נרתעתי מעט למשמע המילה _קשר_.

"נראה שהתנהגותו של שרלוק השתנתה באופן ניכר," המשיך מייקרופט. "הוא נדמה לאמץ אותך בתור המצפון שלו, בתור מדריך לעולם שחמק ממנו עד כה."

"מה אתה אומר?" שאלתי, מאבד סבלנות מול כל הפיתולים שלו.

"אני אומר שאחי זקוק לך!" התפרץ מייקרופט, אחר נשם עמוקות. "אני מתפרץ. זה לא היה לעניין."

"זה בסדר," אמרתי, נרגע מעט. "גורם לך להיראות קצת יותר אנושי, כשחושבים על זה."

הוא חייך, ובפעם הראשונה, החיוך שלו נראה אמיתי. "נשבה?" שאל, מצביע על צמד כורסאות עור בפינה. 

ברגע שישבנו, מייקרופט הצמיד את אצבעותיו זו לזו בצורה שהזכירה לי מאוד את אחיו. "אני באמת מצטער אם אני גורם לך להרגיש שלא בנוח, ג'ון. אני יודע ששרלוק שם אותך בעמדה לא נוחה, ושכרגע אתה בוודאי מרגיש מבולבל וגם מתוסכל."

"אתה _יודע_?" תבעתי לדעת. "איך אתה... לא, אל תספר לי." כאילו שהוא יעשה את זה בכל מקרה. "אני חושב שאני מעדיף להישאר בבורותי."

הוא העניק לי חיוך קטן. "אני יודע ששרלוק רוצה יותר ממערכת היחסים שלכם," הרחיב, "שהוא ביקש ממך להפוך לבן הזוג שלו במלוא מובן המילה."

עדיין לא היה לי מושג איך להחזיר את המצב עם שרלוק לקדמותו בלי להסתכן באי-נעימות נוראית ולשמוע את מייקרופט מצביע על כך, רק גרם להכל להישמע יותר אמיתי. "אז מה אתה חושב שאני צריך לעשות?" שאלתי אותו, מוכן לקבל אפילו פירורי עצה בנקודה הזאת.

הוא נעצר, בוחן אותי ביציבות. "אני חושב שעליך לשקול את האפשרות."

בהיתי בו; לא יכולתי לעבור את כל זה שוב.

"ברור שזה יהיה סוג של מסע בשבילך," הוא נשמע כאילו הוא מציע לי לנסוע אל החוף ולא, חס וחלילה, להחליף את הנטייה המינית שלי. "אבל בוודאי תוכל לפחות _לנסות_?" מדהים איך מישהו יכול להיראות כל כך הגיוני, ועדיין להגיד כאלו שטויות.

"שרלוק זקוק לך, ג'ון," המשיך מייקרופט. "כשאתה לצידו, הוא עובד טוב יותר ובצורה אפקטיבית יותר. חשוב על כל הטוב שתוכלו לעשות יחד, החיים שתוכלו להציל..."

הסתכלתי עליו בפה פעור. "אתה אומר לי שאני צריך לשכב עם אחיך למען אלוהים והמלכה?"

מייקרופט נרתע; מהוולגאריות, או אולי מהמחשבה על אחיו מזדיין, אני לא יודע.

"הוא מפחד שיבריח אותך ושתעזוב אותו." זה היה מעניין. אולי המידע של מייקרופט הגיע ממקור ראשון לשם שינוי; אם שרלוק דיבר עם אחיו, אולי הוא באמת היה נואש.

"אני לא אוהב לחשוב מה יהיה איתו אם זה יקרה..." הוא נראה קודר. "יש לו עבר מדאיג של התמודדות עם אכזבות, אם לומר בעדינות."

הוא ללא ספק התייחס לסמים. "זאת סחיטה," הצבעתי. הוא משך בכתפיו.

"תראה; שרלוק גם ככה משתלט לי על החיים," הודיתי באי-רצון. "אם אתן לו גם את זה, לא יישאר ממני שום דבר." הגעתי קצת קרוב מדי ללב העניין, אבל מייקרופט לא התכוון לוותר.

"אתה מסתכל על זה לא נכון," אמר לי. "אתה יכול להיות, והיית מאושר עם מספר פרטנרים." נעצתי בו מבט חד. "בסדר," הוא ויתר, "פרטנריות. שרלוק, מצד שני, אף פעם לא נמשך לאף אחד, מאף מין... עד שהוא פגש אותך." הוא רכן והניח את ידו על זרועי. "אז ספר לי ג'ון, בתור חייל שיודע לזהות יתרונות וחסרונות בשדה הקרב, מי כאן נמצא בעמדת כוח?"

הוא נשען לאחור ובחן אותי בזמן שעיכלתי את המידע. "באופן אישי, אני לא רואה את זה קורה," אמרתי; ונראה לי שקצת בגסות. 

הוא חייך חיוך מתנצל. "בבקשה, אל תיעלב ג'ון. אני מחבב אותך מאוד ורוחש לך כבוד גדול." הוא נעצר. "אבל עמוק בפנים, אתה אדם פשוט." לא יכולתי להתווכח עם זה. "בהחלט אמיץ יותר מהרוב," הוא המשיך. "נאמן מאוד ובעל אינטליגנציה גבוהה מהמוצע."

 _לא בטוח בקשר לזה_ , חשבתי; האם אדם אינטליגנטי באמת היה ממשיך למצוא את עצמו בסיטואציות האלה? 

מייקרופט עדיין דיבר. "אבל אחי הוא גאון. והוא יכול להיות מקסים כשהוא רוצה. הוא בהחלט קיבל הרבה הצעות במהלך השנים, מגברים ונשים." בנקודה הזאת, מייקרופט נראה כמעט כאילו הוא מדבר לעצמו. "מה עושה אותך כל כך מיוחד, ג'ון ווטסון?" שאל אותי. קיוויתי שזאת שאלה רטורית, מפני שלא היה לי שום מושג איך לענות. "מה כל כך שונה בך? מה עושה אותך כל כך יוצא דופן שאתה האדם היחיד שיכול להעיר את אחי לחיים בצורה כזו?"

"אני לא יודע," היה כל מה שיכולתי לומר. "אין לי שמץ של מושג."

מייקרופט התרומם באחת והושיט לי את ידו. "אמרתי מספיק," החליט. "בין אם תבחר לתת לאחי הזדמנות ובין אם לא, זאת ההחלטה שלך."

קמתי גם ולחצתי לו את היד. לרגע קל התהדקה אחיזתו והוא הסתכל עלי בכוונה רבה. "שרלוק הוא אדם דגול," אמר לי. "אבל אני חושב שיום אחד, כשאתה לצידו, הוא אפילו יוכל להיות אדם טוב."


	7. תקווה

_**נקודת המבט של שרלוק** _

ממקומי שבתוך הדירה, צפיתי בג'ון פחות-או-יותר מתפרץ לרחוב ומסתלק במהירות לעבר פארק רואד. ובכן... העניינים לא התגלגלו לפי לתכנית.

התקשיתי להבין את העיסוק המיותר של ג'ון במגדר של שנינו. למרות שלא היה לי ניסיון קודם ביחסים אינטימיים, הייתי, כמובן, מודע לעובדות ולמתודולוגיה. אם פעילות מינית מורכבת מחיכוך איברי גוף זה בזה כדי להפיק תחושות של הנאה וסיפוק, איזו חשיבות בדיוק הייתה למגדר שלי או שלו? חיכוך היה חיכוך, וההרגשה הייתה זהה. אולי היה לזה קשר לשירות הצבאי שלו... אם מערכת היחסים שלנו תתקדם כמו שקיוויתי, אולי ג'ון יעדיף שאחבק אותו כשאני יושב, כדי שיתרומם מעלי. העמדה הזאת תהיה לו מוכרת ואולי גם נוחה יותר, לפחות עד שהקשר בינינו יתבסס מעט.

ועדיין, כדי שיהיה על מה לדבר לכתחילה, ידעתי שאצטרך להתגבר על המכשול הנוכחי. אחרי שג'ון בחר להתעלם מהראיות שהנחתי לפניו, ונראה אטום גם לנימוקים הגיוניים וגם לניסיונות חיזור מסורתיים יותר, ראיתי שלא נשאר לי אלא מסלול פעולה אחד ויחיד. ככל שהדבר הכאיב לי, הרמתי את הטלפון שלי, ובאי-רצון הקלדתי מסר. האם באמת לא הייתה שום דרך אחרת? כנראה שלא... 

"דרושה עזרה בפרויקט שמירה והחזקה, ש.ה." לחצתי על "שלח".

* * *

מפני שהייתי זקוק להסחת דעת, ביליתי את חצי השעה הבאה בניסיון לנחש איפה החביאה מרת הדסון את הגולגולת שלי... לבסוף הבחנתי כי מתוך שורה של שישה קנקני תה שקישטו את מדף המטבח העליון שלה, רק שישה עוטרו בקישוט תחרה מזעזע בדוגמת חתולים. ובדיוק כפי שחשבתי, קישוט התחרה של קנקן התה העירום נדחף לתוך הקנקן כדי לכסות את הגולגולת. ובכן, האישה נעשתה חכמה במיוחד. לקחתי את הגולגולת שלי והחלפתי אותה בלפת גדולה ממדף הירקות הגדוש, רושם לעצמי הערה: להחביא את החבר שלי ממרת הדסון לפחות לזמן מה.

נסוג בחזרה במעלה המדרגות, הצצתי מהחלון, אבל לא היה שום סימן לג'ון. נאנחתי. מטרת התרגול הייתה לספק את צרכיו של ג'ון בצורה טובה יותר, כדי שלא יצטרך להמשיך לרדוף אחרי נשים וכתוצאה מכך להסתכן בנישואין ובעזיבה אותי. רציתי שיישאר איתי; זאת הייתה מטרת הפרויקט. הצרכים המיניים שלי היו חסרי חשיבות, אבל הייתי מוכן בהחלט לספק את שלו כדי לשמור עליו. למעשה, תירצתי לעצמי, אפילו תהיה תועלת ברכישת ידע אישי בנושא.

הדאגה היחידה שלי הייתה שאולי אכשל לתפקד מבחינה מינית. אחרי הכל, את הסימן הברור ביותר לגירוי לא יכולתי לזייף - אלא אם אבחר בשיטות רפואיות, ואת זה יהיה לי קשה להסתיר לאורך זמן. הנחתי שקרוב לוודאי אוכל לספק את צרכיו של ג'ון: כמי שהגביל את עצמו לנשים בעבר, הוא מן הסתם לא ירצה להיות נחדר. מצד שני, למרות שהקפדתי לא לשקר לו, היה בלתי אפשרי שלא להבין כי האופן בו פירש את אמירתי ' _אני רוצה אותך_ ', היה שונה מהרוח בה הדברים נאמרו.

"האם זאת הולכת להיות בעיה?" שאלתי את הגולגולת. "הוא עומד לדעת שהטעיתי אותו אם לא תהיה לי זקפה." כלום. בדרך כלל, השיחה עם הגולגולת הייתה יותר מועילה. התעקשתי. "חוץ מזה, ג'ון הוא אדם מאוד מתחשב; הוא עשוי להרגיש שזה הכרחי שגם בן הזוג שלו יגיע לאורגזמה, מה שעלול להיות בעייתי מבחינתי."

זה לא עבד. בדקתי שמא הגולגולת ניזוקה, אך היא נראתה תקינה לחלוטין.

"אולי אני דואג מוקדם מדי?" חקרתי. "אחרי הכל, אפילו אם ג'ון יסכים להמשיך, בוודאי לא סביר שהוא ירצה, או יצפה, שנקיים יחסי מין מיד?"

עדיין כלום. הבטתי בגולגולת ברוגז. היא הייתה חסרת-תועלת; עכשיו, כשהתרגלתי לדבר אל ג'ון, הגולגולת לא יכלה לשמש לו תחליף. צנחתי על הספה בגועל. באותה מידה, יכולתי לדבר עם הלפת.

* * *

עדיין רבצתי, מהרהר בשימושים חדשים לגולגולת, כששמעתי את ג'ון מטפס במדרגות. אף מכונית לא התניעה, דבר שרימז על אחת משתי אפשרויות: ג'ון לא רצה שאדע על השיחה שלו עם מייקרופט וביקש מהנהג לעצור לו בפינה, או שג'ון רצה זמן לחשוב ובחר ללכת הביתה ברגל.

הוא טיפס במדרגות לאט מן הרגיל, היינו: לא נלהב להתעמת איתי שוב. בנקודה הזאת, עדיין לא יכולתי לקבוע האם קבל החלטה והיה עצבני לגביה, או אולי פשוט חשש מוויכוח נוסף. התיישבתי בזהירות כשג'ון הופיע בדלת, לא רוצה להיראות מאיים או אגרסיבי.

"דיברתי עם מייקרופט," סיפר לי. כלומר: ג'ון רצה ללכת הביתה ברגל; בחנתי את פניו בחיפוש אחר רמזים, אך הן היו ריקות לגמרי מהבעה.

הוא בא והתיישב לצידי על הספה, דבר שפירשתי כסימן מבטיח. חייכתי בזהירות. "ומה שלום אחי היקר?" שאלתי אותו.

"הוא אומר שאתה זקוק לי," השיב ג'ון, קופץ ישר למים בישירות האופיינית לו. "הוא אומר שאף אחד אחר לא יתאים לך. הוא אומר שאם לא אני, לא תרצה אף אחד אחר." הוא הסתכל עלי בשאלה.

נשמתי עמוקות. "אף פעם לא חשבתי שאומר את המילים האלה," נעצרתי. "אבל מייקרופט צודק לחלוטין."

ג'ון הרכין את ראשו, נבוך למראה. "הוא אמר שאני גורם לך להיות אדם טוב יותר," הוסיף בשקט.

זה היה נושא מורכב, אבל הייתה לכך תשובה פשוטה. "זה נכון," אמרתי לו, והוא הרים עיניים לפגוש במבטי. 

בהינו זה בזה, סנטימטרים ספורים מפרידים בינינו, ולרגע, חשבתי שזה עומד להיות עד כדי כך קל; אך אז נדמה ג'ון לנער את עצמו ונסוג מעט לאחור.

"יש לי הצעה בשבילך, שרלוק."

גבותיי התרוממו. 

"באמת?" חקרתי, עוקב אחריו בזהירות.

"ובכן, יותר כמו עסקה, למען האמת. הצעה חד-פעמית, הכל או כלום, אם לדייק." הוא הסתכל עלי. "אתה רוצה לשמוע אותה?"

"כמובן!" השבתי, מזדקף כדי שאוכל להסתכל עליו ישירות. 

"אם תסכים לעסקה הזאת," הזהיר אותי, "תצטרך לציית לחוקים, בלי לרמות, להתחרט, להתווכח, או לנסות להתחמק מזה בשום צורה."

"בסדר, ג'ון. פשוט ספר לי עליה."

"קודם כל, אני צריך לבדוק שלא שינית את דעתך, שאתה עדיין רוצה ש..." הוא נדמה לחפש אחר הביטוי הכי פחות מביך, "...נהיה זוג?"

"כן, ג'ון; בהחלט," הנהנתי. זה היה מרתק; לא היה לי שמץ של מושג מה הוא עומד לומר. זאת הייתה אחת מהסיבות הרבות שהפכו את ג'ון למושלם כל כך בשבילי. הוא יכול, הלכה למעשה, להפתיע אותי מדי פעם.

"או-קיי." הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה. "אני הולך לנשק אותך," הכריז, נראה מבוהל מעט מהרעיון. "אם זה מרגיש טוב וכמו משהו ששנינו נהנים ממנו... אז בסדר, אנחנו יכולים לנסות מערכת יחסים רומנטית; למרות שיהיו לי כמה תנאים נוספים, אם זה יגיע לזה."

זה נשמע מעניין. לכל הפחות, הוא לא פסל אוטומטית את האפשרות של הצלחה, סימן מעודד. הבחנתי כי דופק לבי האיץ קלות, למרות שעדיין היה הרבה יותר קרוב לנורמלי מאשר זה של ג'ון המסכן.

"מצד שני," הוסיף ג'ון בתקיפות, "אם זה מרגיש נורא, או מוזר, או פשוט לא נכון; עבורי _או_ עבורך," הוא הדגיש, מחזיק במבטי, "אנחנו חוזרים לאיך שהיינו, שוכחים את כל השבוע המוזר הזה, ולא מזכירים אותו או מתייחסים אליו יותר, _אף פעם_."

היה לי ברור לאיזו תוצאה ציפה; יתכן שקיווה ש _אני_ אסתייג מתוצאות הניסוי, מפני שלא היה מודע לכך שההנאה שלי לא רלוונטית. חשבתי במהירות. אם אקבל את הצעתו והניסוי יכשל, אחזור לנקודת ההתחלה, וג'ון עדיין יחפש אהבה במקום אחר. מצד שני, ראיתי בבירור שג'ון נדחף לקצה. אם לא אנצל את ההזדמנות הזאת, הוא עשוי לעזוב בכל מקרה, רק כדי להימנע מאי הנעימות.

"אני מקבל את ההצעה, עם הסתייגות אחת," השבתי בזריזות.

"שהיא?" חקר, בניסיון מעורר חיבה להישמע ענייני.

"אתה חייב לעשות כמיטב יכולתך," התניתי. "אתה לא יכול פשוט לנקר אותי על הלחי ואז להגיד 'אוי, אני מצטער שרלוק, זה לא היה מוצלח, תזכור מה הבטחת', אתה צריך לעשות הכי טוב שאתה יכול." הוא הרים את גבותיו נוכח בחירת המילים.

"אל תסתכל עלי ככה," הזהרתי אותו. "אם תעשה את זה לא-נעים בכוונה, העסקה מבוטלת. תעמיד פנים שאני האישה בטלוויזיה שאתה תמיד מפסיק לזפזפ בשבילה, זאת עם עצמות הלחיים."

הוא הסמיק. "אנחנו יכולים לשבת כאן כל היום, כשאתה מתלונן שאני לא מנסה מספיק! העסקה היא נשיקה אחת ואני נותן לך את מילתי שאתייחס אליך כמו אל אחת הנשים שהייתי איתן. אתה פשוט תצטרך לבטוח בי." הוא הטה את ראשו הצידה. "או שאנחנו פשוט יכולים לשכוח מכל העניין..."

"לא, לא," מחיתי, מטלטל את ראשי. "אני בוטח בך, ג'ון, אתה יודע את זה," הצהרתי, בכנות מוחלטת. "זה פשוט הרבה לחץ, שארית חיי תלויים בכמה רגעים." זה נתן לי רעיון. "אולי יכול להיות זמן מינימום לנשיקה?" הצעתי בהתלהבות. "אני יכול לכוון את העגבנייה מהמטבח ואתה לא תוכל לעצור עד שהיא תצלצל?" פניתי לזנק ולהביא אותה.

"לא!" ג'ון פחות או יותר צעק, תופס בזרועי על מנת להשאיר אותי במקום. "אתה חושב על זה יותר מדי, שרלוק," אמר לי. "פשוט תירגע." הוא טפח על זרועי ואז שחרר אותי.

כמה מעניין: ככל שנראיתי עצבני יותר, ג'ון נעשה רגוע יותר. כמסתבר, צדקתי כשהנחתי שג'ון מרגיש נינוח יותר כשהמצב נתון לשליטתו, ולא כשהוא נכפה עליו. ידעתי שלא אחזור על אותה טעות אחרי שריתק את הזרוע שלי. איזה כשלון.

"אז יש לנו עסקה?" שאל אותי לבסוף. "אתה בטוח לגמרי שזה מה שאתה רוצה?"

"כן, ג'ון," אישרתי, מרגיש שרק הפעם, חזרה על הדברים עשויה להיות מועילה. "יש לנו עסקה וזה מה שאני רוצה."

"אתה מוכן?" שאל, ללא ספק מכין את עצמו.

"כן," אמרתי, רוכן קלות לעברו. "רגע! לא..." זה לא היה טוב; זה לצד זה על הספה, נאלצנו שנינו להתפתל והזווית לא הייתה נוחה. הוא נראה מבולבל כשהחלקתי על ברכיי והתייצבתי מולו. אחזתי במותניו והזזתי אותו לקצה המושב, כך שראשינו ריחפו זה מול זה, רגליו משני צידי גופי.

"שרלוק, מה...?" הוא מחה, ואני התיישבתי על עקבי כדי לגרום לו להרגיש שוב גבוה יותר.

"תראה, ג'ון," הסברתי. "אם זה לא ילך טוב, זו תהיה הנשיקה היחידה שלי..." נעצתי בו זוג עיניים גדולות. "כשאסתכל על זה לאחור בעוד שנים מעכשיו, אני לא רוצה שהזיכרון שלי מהחוויה יהיה נקע בצוואר."

הוא בהה בי לרגע, אחר הנהן. "בסדר," אמר, ואז הושיט את ידו וכרך אותה סביב צווארי, מושך אותי לאט קדימה. שמתי לב שאני נותן לו להוביל, והוא נעצר כשמצאנו את עצמנו סנטימטרים ספורים זה מזה, מבטו מרחף מעיניי לפי, לפני שהטה את ראשי מעט הצידה. ידו השנייה התרוממה לחפון את פני, ואז הרגשתי את ליטוף השפתיים הראשון כנגד שלי.

בעת שזז, והיד על צווארי החליקה בעדינות ללטף את שערותיי, חלפה תחושה מוזרה בגופי. זה היה מוזר מאוד, ולא הייתי בטוח אם התחושה מוצאת חן בעיני, אבל לפתע, הייתי בטוח למדי שהתפקוד המיני שלי לא יהווה בעיה…


	8. טבילת אש

**_נקודת המבט של ג'ון_ **

הפעם הראשונה שנישקתי את שרלוק הייתה רק 'חימום'; המגע החיוור ביותר של שפתיי כנגד שלו... סוג של הכרזת כוונות, בעצם.

הייתי חייב לנשק אותו 'כראוי', ככה הבטחתי. לכן ארגנתי את המחשבות שלי, עזבתי את הסוגיה המגדרית ושמתי את כל ההרהורים בצד, מתמקד בצד הפיזי, של תחושות ותגובות.

נישקתי אותו שוב כשאני מחליק יד לתוך שערו הרך במפתיע, נשיקה שעדיין הייתה תמימה, אבל עם קצת יותר לחץ. היד שלי הסתבכה בתלתלים השחורים, מושכת מעט, ושפתיו נפשקו בהפתעה. ניצלתי את ההזדמנות להעביר את קצה הלשון שלי על שפתו התחתונה.

ידעתי שכל זה פחות או יותר חדש לו לגמרי ולא רציתי להפתיע או להבהיל אותו. בנוסף, מצאתי את הצהרתו העניינית, לפיה הנשיקה הזאת עלולה להיות הנשיקה היחידה שלו, נוגעת ללב באופן מוזר. כל מחשבה שאולי עברה לי בראש, להרתיע אותו ולהיות כוחני בכוונה, התפוגגה במקום, משאירה רק הד של אשמה.

מפעיל לחץ פעם נושפת, לקחתי את שפתו התחתונה בין שלי ומצצתי בעדינות. הוא רעד כולו והתחלתי לסגת כדי לבדוק אם הוא בסדר, אבל פיו עקב אחרי בעיוורון וידיו התרוממו לחלק העליון של זרועותיי; לא לופתות, אבל מחזיקות, כאילו כדי להבטיח שלא אעצור. 

הפעם הלכתי על השפה העליונה, מוצץ בעדינות גדולה, מחכה לראות מה הוא יעשה. אחרי רגע, שרלוק קלט מה קורה ולקח את שפתי התחתונה, ואז הרגשתי את המגע הזהיר של לשונו חולף בעדינות על הקצה הפנימי של שפתיי. זה היה תורי לרעוד. לא ידעתי שאני כל כך רגיש. 

ללא מחשבה מודעת הנעתי את היד הימנית שלי כדי לחפון את לחיו, מלטף לאורך הלסת, עד שמצאתי את עצמי מלטף את צידי הצוואר שלו והעור העדין של אוזנו. היד השנייה שלי נאחזה ביציבות רבה יותר בשערו; מושכת שוב, כמו שנראה שאהב בפעם הקודמת.

הוא שחרר אנחה קטנה ואני הפניתי את הראש שלו הצידה על מנת להצמיד את שפתותינו, מריץ את קצה הלשון שלי לאורך שפתיו הסגורות עד שהפריד אותן. נעצרתי, מלקק בעדינות את הפינות של פיו, נותן לו זמן להסתגל לתחושה החדשה, עד שהרגשתי כיצד לשונו נוגעת בקושי בשלי לפני שחמקה, חוזרת אחרי רגעים ספורים לנסות שוב. 

ללמד את הגבר הזה משהו חדש, להיות המוביל במשהו לשם שינוי, במקום לרדוף אחרי כנפות המעיל שלו, הייתה תחושה משכרת. זה גרם לי להרגיש חזק, ואני חייב להודות, אהבתי את ההרגשה.

הוא נעשה יותר ויותר בטוח, לשונו נועזת יותר בזמן שהתוותה את שפתיי, והידיים שלו התחילו לזוז; אחת מחליקה מתחת לזרועי וסביב גבי, שם תפסה מלא החופן סוודר, והשנייה מתרוממת אל צווארי, מלטפת סביב האוזן, דוחף את אצבעותיו הארוכות לתוך השיער. לעזאזל. זה הרגיש טוב. 

מצצתי את שפתו התחתונה, הפעם מכרסם אותה בעדינות, והוא נסוג בנשיפה מופתעת, לפני שלקח את שפתי העליונה בשיניו וחיקה את מה שעשיתי. לא הייתי צריך להיות מופתע שהוא לומד מהר. 

המשכנו ככה משך איזשהו זמן, נעצרים לשניות קצרות רק כדי לנשום. ככל שהביטחון של שרלוק גבר, החל האופי השתלטן שלו לבוא לידי ביטוי פעם נוספת, ידו מתהדקת בשיערי בעת שרכן קדימה, מנסה לשלוט בתנועות שלי ולהשתלט על הסיטואציה. לא, לא עמדתי לתת ל _זה_ לקרות... אין מצב!

אני מניח שיכולתי לסגת בנקודה הזאת ולהכריז שהניסוי נגמר, אבל אחרי כל מה שעברתי בגללו בשבוע האחרון, הרגשתי צורך לבסס את עצמי כמנהיג לפחות בדבר היחיד הזה, גם אם לא בתחומים אחרים של חיינו. 

בידיעה שהוא יחקה את הפעולות שלי, השענתי אותו לאחור, הטיתי את ראשו ודחפתי את לשוני לתוך פיו, חוקר אותו בזהירות וביסודיות לפני שנסוגתי מעט. ובאמת, ברגע שהלשון שלי נסוגה, הוא עקב אחרי, ואני התחלתי למצוץ אותה מוכנית, גורם לגופו לקפוץ בזרועותיי וללב שלו להתחיל לדהור כנגד החזה שלי. כעבור כמה רגעים, שחררתי את פיו, הנחתי את ידי הימנית על צווארו ונישקתי לו את הלסת עד שהגעתי לנקודת הדופק - ממש מתחת לאוזן. ינקתי אותה בכוח, נותן לו להרגיש קצת שיניים.

האנקה שלו הייתה רועמת מאוד בדירה השקטה, והראש שלו נפל לאחור נגד ידי התומכת - עדיין הייתה מסובכת בשערו. לראות אותו ככה, נושם בכבדות, מופשט מהפרסונה החיצונית שלו, הייתה סוג של תגלית. פתאום, הרגשתי כבוד גדול להיות האדם היחיד שבו הוא בוטח מספיק כדי להנמיך את המגננות שלו, והמילים של מייקרופט עברו לי בראש.

שרלוק באמת היה גאון, האינטלקט המדהים שלו הציב אותו במרחק כל כך עצום מאתנו בני האדם הרגילים, שלפעמים, הוא נדמה כמעט כמו מישהו שהגיע מחוץ לעולם. והוא נתן לי את הקרדיט והניח שאני מתייחס אליו כאל בן-אדם, כשלמען האמת, ראיתי אותו כמישהו נפרד מאתנו בני התמותה; לא בהכרח טוב יותר, אבל בהכרח שונה ובהכרח _חשוב_. יתכן שזאת הייתה הסיבה שלא היה לי לנשק אותו כפי שחשבתי שארגיש בהתחלה. 

תמיד הייתי סטרייט לגמרי, אף פעם לא הרגשתי ולו שבריר של משיכה כלפי גבר אחר, אפילו באפגניסטן, שם האפשרויות היו מוגבלות ואנשים העלימו עין. מצד שני, בזמן שהרמתי את ראשו של שרלוק והצמדתי את שפתיי לשלו פעם נוספת, התחלתי להבין את מה שאמר לי אתמול בלילה. מי שנישקתי לא היה גבר אחר, למרות שלא היה בשרלוק שום דבר נשי, על קולו הגברי וגופו הגבוה, החזק להפתיע; אני נישקתי את _שרלוק_. 

אני, ג'ון ווטסון הפשוט והמשעמם, עם הכתף הפגועה שלו והרגל הלא-אמינה, מנשק את שרלוק הולמס המיוחד והיוצא מן הכלל, שבכמעט אפס מאמץ היה יכול להשיג את כל מי שהוא רוצה. אבל הוא לא רצה אף אחד אחר, אף פעם לא רצה אף אחד אחר, הוא רק רצה אותי. אפילו בהתחשב בכאב הראש העצום שאיתו הסתובבתי בעשרים וארבע השעות האחרונות, הייתי מוכרח להודות שהמחשבה הייתה ממש מחמיאה.

הוא נישק אותי בהתלהבות כעת, לשונו חוקרת את פי, ובבירור תיעד את כל תגובותיי, חוזר על כל דבר שגרם לי לרעוד, לומד מה אהבתי, לומד עלי, קרוב לוודאי, אפילו יותר מכפי שידעתי בעצמי. ראיתי מה יכול היה לעשות, איזו כמות של מידע יכול היה לספוח ברגעים. להיות מושאו של כל הריכוז הזה, כל תשומת הלב הזו, ממוקדים כולם בי... זה היה משכר. 

כשהוא נסוג מעט לאחור כדי להביט בי בריכוז, לפני שנלחץ אלי פעם נוספת, הודיתי בפני עצמי שהניסוי הזה לא התקדם כלל בכיוון שהערכתי. 

התחלתי לאבד ריכוז, כבר לא ממש בטוח מה אני עושה או למה. נותרו רק התחושות והטעם. שרלוק, היד שלי בשערו, לשונו בפי, הריח שלו מקיף אותי. הרגשתי כאילו אני טובע. 

ללא מחשבה נשענתי לפנים, מהדק את זרועי סביבו, והוא איבד שיווי משקל, נופל על השטיח באנקה שקרעה מעלי את ערפל התשוקה. אחיזתו בסוודר התהדקה אוטומטית בזמן הנפילה, ואני נחתתי לצידו, מתנשף, לפני שהתהפכתי על הגב. שכבנו לרגע אחד ליד השני, נושמים ומתנשפים, לפני שהסתובבנו להביט זה בזה. 

"זה," אמר, נעצר על מנת להסדיר את נשימתו, "היה יוצא מן הכלל!" 

כל מה שיכולתי היה להנהן בהסכמה.


	9. התקדמות

**_נקודת המבט של שרלוק_ **

שכבתי על השטיח כשראשי פונה אל ג'ון. על פניו נחה הבעה שיכולתי לתאר רק כ-'המומה'. המחשבות שלי היו מבולבלות ומעורבבות, וזה הטריד אותי. 

"האם נשיקות הן תמיד כאלה?" תבעתי לדעת. זה לא היה מה שהתכוונתי להגיד; בלבול כזה ממש לא היה אופייני לי.

הוא צחק. "לא למיטב ניסיוני," השיב, עדיין קצר נשימה.

התגלגלתי על הצד כדי שאוכל להסתכל עליו כראוי והשענתי את ראשי על אחת מידיי. "כלומר, היית אומר שזה 'הרגיש טוב וכמו משהו ששנינו נהנינו ממנו'?" שאלתי, מצטט את הצהרתו הקודמת. זאת הייתה השאלה שהתכוונתי לשאול מלכתחילה.

הוא הביט בי בעיוורון. מוחו התאושש לאט יותר משלי - זה היה רק צפוי.

הרמתי את גבותיי לעברו, מבטי מטייל במורד גופו לפני שהרמתי אותו שוב לפגוש בעיניו. אם התכוון לטעון שהוא לא נהנה לנשק אותי, היה סימן ברור מאוד לכך שהוא משקר!

עיני צנחו שוב באופן לא רצוני... מרתק. ידי הושטה ללא כל החלטה מודעת מצידי, אבל ג'ון תפס בפרק-ידי כמעט ברגע שהחלה לזוז.

"שרלוק!" הזהיר בקול חנוק, מרים את פרק-ידי לגובה החזה ומשאיר אותה שם, כאילו לא היה לו ממש מושג מה לעשות איתה.

חזרתי להסתכל עליו. הוא הפנה את ראשו ועכשיו התבונן בתקרה, פניו סמוקים. כיוון שחששתי ממשבר זהות נוסף שיגרום לו לסגת ממני, זחלתי אליו, שחררתי בעדינות את פרק ידי וחפנתי את פניו. הבעתו התהדקה לרגע, ואז הוא נאנח והפנה את ראשו לתוך כף-ידי.

מפעיל לחץ קל, סובבתי את פניו לכיווני. עיניו היו מלאות בבלבול: האם יתכן שפקפק בהסכם שלנו? רציתי להתעקש שהוא זה שהכתיב את התנאים והתעקש שלא תהיה חזרה מההסכם, אבל גם זכרתי שטיעונים הגיוניים לא בדיוק שכנעו אותו בוויכוחים הקודמים שלנו.

מחשבותיי דהרו, מבזיקות דרך כל הרגעים שג'ון נענה לי בחיוב; פניו כשסיפרתי לו שהוא היחיד שמתייחס אלי כמו אדם רגיל; הנשיקה שלנו שהייתה עלולה להיות היחידה שלי אי פעם, או הצורה שבה נחלץ להגן עלי אצל לסטראד כשחשב שנפגעתי. כצפוי, ג'ון הגיב בצורה הטובה ביותר למה שתפס בתור הצרכים הרגשיים שלי. זה היה מגוחך, כמובן - הצרכים הרגשיים שלי היו מינימליים - אבל זה תאם את הטבע הדואג שלו.

חמוש בהיקש זה, ליטפתי את פניו בעדינות; אפשרתי לאגודלי לרחף על לחיו בחיקוי לרוך. "תן לי הזדמנות, ג'ון," מלמלתי, מחזיק את מבטו ומרחיב מעט את עיני. "תן _לנו_ הזדמנות. אני מבטיח לא להאיץ בך לעשות שום דבר, שום לחץ, אנחנו יכולים לקחת את זה לאט, שום דבר לא ממש חייב להשתנות בחיים שלנו, חוץ מ..." השתתקתי, משפיל את מבטי לרגע.

"חוץ ממה?" שאל, נוטה על צידו כך שנוכל להביט זה בזה, ותוחב את ידו מתחת לחיו. ידי החליקה ממקומה שמתחת לחיו כדי לנוח על השטיח בינינו.

לפתע נזכרתי שאני אמור להימצא בעמדה היותר נמוכה כדי לשפר את הביטחון העצמי שלו, אבל לא מצאתי שום דרך לעשות את זה מפני שג'ון שכב על הרצפה. הנמכתי את היד שתמכה בסנטרי וחיקיתי את תנוחתו, כך שלפחות ראשינו ימצאו באותו גובה, במקום שאשפיל אליו מבט; זה יספיק, בינתיים.

"ובכן," המשכתי, מעיף בו מבט מבעד לריסים מושפלים, "אולי תסכים לא לצאת עם אנשים אחרים?" נעצרתי, משפיל שוב את מבטי. "אני שונא את זה כשאתה יוצא עם נשים; אני תמיד מפחד שאחת מהן תהיה האחת שתיקח אותך ממני." וכיוון שזו הייתה, למעשה, האמת והמניע מאחורי הפעולות שלי, לא התקשיתי לגרום לקולי להצטרד; הוא אפילו נסדק מעט במילים האחרונות, בונוס לא צפוי.

עיניו התרחבו בהפתעה. "אתה מתכוון שאתה מקנא?" תבע לדעת, מופתע למראה.

התפתלתי מעט, כיוון שרגש מגוחך כל כך היה, כמובן, זר לי, אבל המשמעות הייתה קרובה מספיק; הנהנתי, ושוב הנמכתי את עיני.

דממה. הצצתי בו שוב, והוא בהה בי; אי-אמון, חיבה ורמז לגאווה נמהלו כולם בהבעתו. ידו כיסתה את שלי, ואצבעותינו השתרגו, לפני שמשך את ידי לשוב ולנוח על לחיו. 

"אני לא באמת יודע מה קורה לי, שרלוק," הסביר. "אני מבולבל ואני לא בטוח מה לעשות עם כל הרגשות האלה." הוא נעצר, עיניו מחפשות את עיניי, לפני ששחרר את היד שלי והושיט יד ללטף את לי את הלחי, מבריש שערות ברוך אל מאחורי אוזני.

"יקח לי זמן להשלים עם זה," המשיך. "ואני לא בטוח כמה זמן, כרגע." לפתע הפסיק ללטף אותי ועבר לחפון את לסתי. "אבל אני יכול להבטיח לך שלא יהיו יותר נשים אחרות בעתיד הקרוב."

מצאתי את עצמי מעניק לו חיוך רחב, והוא חייך בחזרה, נראה עגמומי במקצת.

"ברגע זה," הוסיף, "אני לא יכול לדמיין את עצמי מנשק אף אחד מלבדך." והוא התאים פעולה למילים ונישק אותי קצרות לפני שהתיישב. "מה דעתך על סיני?" שאל, זקוק בבירור להפסקה מאירועי היום האינטנסיביים. "מסתבר שתמיד ניתן לזהות מסעדה טובה לפי השליש התחתון של הידית."

* * *

השבוע העוקב היה מעניין מאוד. בימים מסוימים, אורח החיים שלנו לא השתנה בכלל; ג'ון עמד על דעתו שמערכת היחסים בינינו צריכה להישאר פרטית לעת עתה, כך שמחוץ לדירה המשכנו להתנהג בצורה נורמלית לחלוטין.

מפני שלא הייתה לזה שום משמעות ביחס למטרה שעליה הצהרתי, לא הבעתי התנגדות למצב, למרות שלא יכולתי להימנע מתחושה קלה של אי-נוחות לנוכח הסיטואציה. המגרעת הברורה היחידה, הייתה שג'ון עדיין הצטייר כפנוי לקשר, כך שנשים עדיין היו עשויות לגשת אליו במטרה להתחיל איתו. ואולם לא היו לי שום ספקות בנאמנותו המוחלטת, וכך לא יכולתי להצביע על מקור חוסר הנוחות שלי, עניין מעצבן למדי.

בבית, מצד שני, העניינים השתנו באופן ניכר. בהתחלה לא הייתי בטוח איזו מידה של חיבה דרושה לג'ון על בסיס יומיומי. בניסיון לקחת, כפי שתכננתי לכתחילה, את התפקיד הפסיבי, ניסיתי להכין תה מספר פעמים. ג'ון, מאידך, נדמה להחזיק בדעה כי הכנת תה הנה חלק מהשגרה הקבועה שלו שאותה הוא לא רוצה לשנות, ולכן ויתרתי, ובמקום התחלתי לרכוש חלב על בסיס קבוע, כדי שיוכל להמשיך בהכנת תה ללא קושי.

כורסאותינו נזנחו כעת והתמלאו בספרים, הערות מחקר ומה שנותר משואב האבק של מרת הדסון אחרי ניסיון עגום לשחזר זירת פשע.

את ג'ון היה אפשר למצוא בדרך כלל כשהוא יושב בקצה אחד של הספה, עם עלון רפואי או לפעמים עם המחשב הנייד שלו (כשלא השתמשתי בו בעצמי). אני הייתי שרוע עליו בצורה כלשהי, לרוב מניח רגליים בחיקו בזמן שהתפרשתי על שאר המושבים. התנוחה הייתה קרובה לתנוחה הרגילה שלי ולכן נוחה עבורי, וגם הציבה אותי מתחת לג'ון, בהתאם לתכנית.

לפעמים הוא רצה שאצטרף אליו לצפייה באיזו שטות טיפשית בטלוויזיה, ולשם כך הסתובבתי בכיוון ההפוך. במצב הזה, הוא נהנה לשחק לי בשיער, מעביר בו את אצבעותיו ומבריש אותו מפני. אולי היה לזה ערך תרפויטי: למיטב הבנתי, אנשים שמלטפים חיות מחמד על בסיס קבוע נוטים לחיות חיים ארוכים יותר. תהיתי, אם כן, האם ג'ון ירצה להחזיק חיית מחמד, אולי בולדוג, אבל פסלתי את הרעיון; ג'ון ללא ספק יעדיף ללטף אותי על פני כל חיה. פשוט אצטרך להיות זמין בקביעות כדי לאפשר לג'ון ליהנות מהיתרונות הבריאותיים הנלווים.

הבוקר שאחרי הנשיקה הראשונה היה מביך בהתחלה. לא אני ולא הוא היינו בטוחים איך להתנהג. בחנתי את ג'ון בזהירות בזמן שהסתובב במטבח, לא בטוח אם לגשת או אליו או להתיישב בסלון. הוא המשיך להציץ בי, ואני נתתי לו חיוך קטן - אולי חסר את הביטחון הרגיל שלי - מפני שפתאום ג'ון הניח את סכין החמאה, סגר את המרחק בינינו ומשך אותי לזרועותיו.

צנחתי מיד והשענתי את ירכי על שולחן המטבח כדי להפחית מהגובה שלי, והוא חיבק אותי בלי לומר דבר, רק חיבק אותי, זרוע אחת סביב גופי והשנייה נמתחת כך שידו נחה על צווארי. בזהירות, הרמתי את זרועותיי לחקות אותו ופשוט עמדנו ככה משך כמה רגעים. הטוסט שלו יתקרר, הרהרתי, אבל ג'ון לא אמר מילה; אולי, כאשר אתה במערכת יחסים, חיבוקים קודמים לטוסט?  
  


* * *

חלף שבוע מאז הבוקר ההוא, כאשר נקראנו לזירת פשע כפול בקרוידון. המקרה היה משעמם למדי, אבל עם הגעתנו, הבחנתי באווירה הכפורית במיוחד ששררה בין אנדרסון לסמל דונובן. מבט חטוף בחולצתו של אנדרסון, בצירוף הנוקשות של הליכתו וחזרתה של סאלי לדאודורנט שלה, העידו כי אשתו של אנדרסון חזרה וסמל דונובן קיבלה צו פינוי.

פתחתי את הפה כדי להעיר בדיוק איפה בילה אנדרסון את הלילה (על הספה שלו), כשג'ון לכד את עיני וטלטל מעט את הראש. הוא כנראה לא הגיע לאותה מסקנה, אבל היה לו כישרון לדעת מתי אני עומד להגיד משהו מרושע. אני לא בטוח איך הוא עושה את זה. מעניין.

חייכתי אליו באישור, רק כדי להיות מוסח על ידי נחרה מימיני. סאלי הסתכלה עלי בתימהון.

"מה _זה_?" הכריזה, מרימה את ידה להצביע הישר על פני. 

ג'ון הביט סביבו בחדות, אבל אני רק משכתי בכתפיי לעברו. "מה?" שאלתי אותה בחוסר סבלנות.

" _זה_!" השיבה, ממשיכה להצביע בצורה מעצבנת. "ה _דבר_ הזה שראיתי רק עכשיו על הפנים שלך." היא גלגלה את עיניה. "האם שרלוק הולמס זה עתה חייך? האם העולם עמד מלכת? אלוהים אדירים!" קראה, נראית משועשעת מאוד מהסרקזם שלה עצמה. "שמישהו יצלצל לגאטוויק ויתריע על חזירים מעופפים!" היא בעטה קלות בקרקע והסתלקה, צוחקת לעצמה במרירות. לא היה צורך בבלש מייעץ לראות שהיא מדוכדכת מפני שנזרקה, אפילו אם האחראי לזה היה יצור נחות כמו אנדרסון. 

ג'ון זעף, דאוג כתמיד, אבל אני טלטלתי את הראש כדי לסמן לו שיתעלם ממנה, והוא עקב אחרי לזירת הפשע ללא הערה נוספת. שתי גופות ננטשו בפינה של מחסן גדול ואני נעתי לעברן ביחד עם לסטראד, במטרה לבדוק אותן בדקדוק רב יותר.

כעבור מספר דקות הוסחה דעתי על ידי קול חנוק, והרמתי את עיני לראות את אנדרסון בוהה במשהו מאחורי, הבעה מוזרה על פניו; תערובת כמעט מוזרה של כעס, ערגה וגועל. הבטתי מסביב, ולא יכולתי לראות שום דבר פרט לג'ון, שדיבר עם סאלי. הסתכלתי שוב. למעשה, ג'ון _האזין_ לסאלי שעמדה קרוב מאוד אליו ועפעפה בעיניה בעודה מגניבה מבטים אל אנדרסון.

מבחינה הגיונית, היה ברור שהיא מנסה לעורר קנאה במאהב שבדיוק זרק אותה. אבל היא עמדה קרוב מדי לג'ון. לא היה שום ספק בקשר לזה. הסתכלתי על לסטראד; הוא וודאי יעשה משהו בנוגע להתנהגות הלא-מקצועית הזאת! 

לסטראד אפילו לא שם לב והלך לדבר עם אחד מאנשי הזיהוי הפלילי.

ג'ון שיכל את זרועותיו והיה ברור שהוא לא מרגיש בנוח. סאלי התקרבה אפילו יותר. מזווית העין, ראיתי את אנדרסון מתחיל לפנות ואת סאלי מניחה את ידה על החזה של ג'ון, ממש מעל לבו.

לפני שחלפה שנייה נוספת התייצבתי מולה, מסיר את ידה מג'ון ושומט אותה בגועל. "אם לא אכפת לך?" נחרתי בבוז. "בהתחשב במקום האחרון שבו היו הידיים שלך," נדתי לעברו של אנדרסון, שעמד בגבו להתנהלות. "אודה לך אם תורידי את הידיים מה-... שלי-" עצרתי, נכשל, לשם שינוי, למצוא מילים מתאימות. 

"מהַ _מה_ שלך?" נחרה סאלי בבוז, מבוהלת מהופעתי הפתאומית. "חיית המחמד שלך? חייל הבדיל שלך? ה _כלבלב_ שלך?"

אני חושב שבשלב הזה לא יכולתי להתאפק ונהמתי. "הוא _שלי_!" התפרצתי עליה, וכשהבטתי סביב, הבנתי שגם על כל הנוכחים בבניין, כיוון שכולם הביטו במחזה שנפרש לפניהם בפה פעור.

פניתי באיטיות להביט בג'ון, שעמד לפני, זרועותיו משוכלות. הוא הביט בי בזעם.

לא טוב.


	10. מריבה

**_נקודת המבט של ג'ון_ **

הנסיעה הביתה במונית, בחזרה מזירת הפשע, התנהלה בדממה רועמת. 

אני רתחתי בשקט, ושרלוק אימץ את ההבעה הכועסת שאופיינית לילדים קטנים שיודעים שעשו משהו רע, אבל עדיין שונאים להינזף בגלל זה.

על צד החיוב היה אפשר להגיד שלפחות אף אחד לא קפץ למסקנה שמבחינתי, מודע לעצמי כמו שהייתי, נראתה כל כך מובנת מאליה. מיד אחרי ששרלוק הטיל את הפצצה שלו, סאלי התחילה לגעות בצחוק.

"הפתעה, הפתעה," סאלי זימרה בקול. "הפסיכופת לא רוצה לחלוק בצעצועים שלו!" היא נסוגה: צעד חכם, בגלל ששרלוק נראה כאילו הוא חושב שגופה נוספת רק תתרום לזירת הפשע.

"אתה לא יכול להיות הבעלים של מישהו, פריק," נזפה בו. "רק בגלל שהוא הולך אחריך לכל מקום, זה לא הופך אותו לרכוש שלך." היא פנתה אלי. "אני הזהרתי אותך, ג'ון... הזהרתי אותך להתרחק ממנו, ועכשיו תראה איך הוא מתייחס אליך." היא טלטלה את ראשה. "אני לא יודעת איך אתה סובל אותו!"

"גם אני לא," הייתה תשובתי הקודרת... מאושש מעט, אבל גם קצת נזעם מפני שהיא ראתה בי סוג של סמרטוט מעורר רחמים. וכמובן, עדיין רותח מכעס על שרלוק. הראש שלו נע לעברי בחדות והוא נעץ בי זוג עיני עגל, כמו שנהג לעשות כשרצה ממני משהו, או אחרי שפוצץ את המיקרוגל פעם נוספת; האם הוא באמת חשב שאני לא אעלה על זה?

הסתכלתי עליו בקיפאון. "אני אחכה בחוץ," אמרתי לו, לפני שפניתי על עקביי והסתלקתי, מקבל מספר טפיחות שכם מעודדות בדרכי החוצה; היה ברור שכולם קיבלו את ההנחה של סאלי וחשבו שאני אסקופה נדרסת, אבל הנחתי שעדיף ככה, מאשר שידעו את האמת…

* * *

נתתי לשרלוק לשלם על המונית והתקדמתי פנימה, בכוונה לפנות את הזבל שלו מהכורסה בתור מחאה. למרבה הצער, שכחתי את התוספת החשמלית לניסוי הנוכחי שהתנהל על הכורסה, ובהחלט לא רציתי להתעסק איתה. אי לכך הרמתי ידיים בגועל ופניתי לקומקום.

מודע לכך ששרלוק אורב לי בדלת, ניגשתי למשטח העבודה, נותן לכעס שלי להיבנות לפני שפניתי אל שרלוק.

"מה לכל הרוחות..." נעצתי לו אצבע בחזה, "נדמה לך..." נעצתי אותה שוב, "שאתה עושה?" נעיצה חזקה יותר הפעם, והוא מעד קלות לאחור, מופתע למראה.

"האם לא הסכמנו," תבעתי לדעת, עדיין מתקדם לעברו, "שזה..." נופפתי בידי, "...מה שזה לא יהיה, יישאר _בינינו_?" הוא רק הסתכל עלי.

נופפתי באצבעי לעברו. "אל תסתכל עלי ככה, שרלוק הולמס!" הייתי מודע במעורפל לזה שאני מחקה את אמא שלי בצורה די משכנעת. 

"אתה רוצה להגיד לי שלא ישבנו," המשכתי, "ממש כאן על הספה," הצבעתי, "רק לפני שבוע," אלוהים אדירים, עבר רק שבוע? "ודיברנו על הנושא הזה ממש?" הוא הנהן באי-רצון... מרכין את ראשו וזוקר את סנטרו.

"למיטב זיכרוני," ועכשיו ממש נכנסתי לזה, "אמרתי שזה צעד גדול בשבילי שנינו ושאנחנו בהחלט צריכים לשמור את זה לעצמנו בזמן הקרוב, עד ש _שנינו_ נרגיש יותר בנוח." נעצרתי והסתכלתי עליו בכעס. זה היה בזבוז של מבט כועס, מפני ששרלוק סירב להביט בי.

"בנקודה הזו, האם לא אמרת, ואני מצטט, 'זה בסדר מבחינתי, ג'ון, אין לי שום העדפה לכאן או לכאן?'" הוא הסתכל על השטיח בעניין, ונראה כאילו בכל רגע ממש הוא הולך לתחוב את האצבעות באוזניים. 

"שרלוק?" התעקשתי, והוא משך בכתפיו, עדיין משפיל את מבטו ברוגז. כן, ברגע זה, הוא בהחלט תפקד ברמה רגשית שבין שמונה לתשע.

נאנחתי והנמכתי מעט את הקול. "למה שלא תספר לי מה השתבש היום?" שאלתי אותו. "מה גרם לך להחליט פתאום שהיום זה הזמן המושלם להוציא אותי מהארון בפני כל הסקוטלנד יארד?"

הוא מלמל משהו מתחת לשפמו. נו, באמת. ידיו היו תחובות בכיסי מכנסיו; תיכף, הרהרתי, הוא יתחיל לבעוט בשטיח.

"שרלוק!" כמעט צעקתי עליו.

כשהרים את מבטו, ברקו עיניו בעוז. הילד הזועף נעלם כלא היה. "היא נגעה בך, ג'ון," אמר, מצביע על חזי. "היד שלה הייתה ממש כאן."

זה היה בלתי יאמן. "אתה אומר שהפרת את האמון שלי רק בגלל שקינאת לי?" תבעתי לדעת, מתקשה להאמין. "אתה מטורף?"

"לא _קינאתי_ לך," הכחיש בגועל. "אני רק..." הוא היסס. "לא אהבתי את זה," הוסיף, קולו נמוך יותר. עכשיו הסתכל על החזה שלי ברוגז, כאילו הוא עדיין יכול לראות את טביעת כף ידה של סאלי. "אתה צריך להוריד את הסוודר שלך," אמר לפתע.

"מה?" שאלתי, משועשע מההוראה הפתאומית.

"הסוודר!" חזר, נע לעברי. "אתה לא יכול לדעת איפה היו הידיים של סאלי, הסוודר הזה צריך ללכת לכביסה, לפחות." הוא התקרב אלי כעת, ידיים שלוחות.

"מה זאת אומרת לפחות?" מחיתי - זה היה אחד הסוודרים שהכי אהבתי. "מה אתה עושה? רד ממני!" הידיים שלו תפסו את שולי הסוודר וניסו להסיר אותו. 

"יהיה בטוח יותר לשרוף אותו," אמר, כאילו זה זה הדבר הכי הגיוני בעולם.

ניסיתי להדוף אותו, אבל הוא היה עקשן מאוד. זה היה מגוחך... פתאום מצאנו את עצמנו נאבקים, כשהוא מנסה להסיר את הסוודר שלי ואני מחזיר אותו למקום, שנינו נחושים בדעתנו במידה שווה. ובכן, _אני_ הייתי נחוש בדעתי; הוא פשוט התנהג בצורה מגוחכת.

נאבקנו לאורך החדר עד שהוא הדביק אותי אל הקיר וקפא לפתע. הבגדים שלי התבלגנו למדי במהלך ה'דיון' שלנו, וגם החולצה וגם הסוודר שלי התרוממו לנקודה כלשהי סביב הצלעות. ידיו נחו עכשיו על מותניי החשופים והוא מתח אותן בעדינות, מריץ אותן על עורי, אגודליו מסתובבים בתנועה מעגלית. נשימתי נעצרה.

מאז הנשיקה עוצרת הנשימה שחלקנו לפני שבוע, לא קידמנו את מערכת היחסים בינינו. למעשה, גם לא חזרנו לאותה נקודה. ההתנהגות שלנו השתנתה באופן ניכר, אבל זה היה שינוי מהותי עבור שנינו, ושנינו הרגשנו שאנחנו צריכים זמן כדי להתרגל אליו. היו הרבה חיבוקים, התכרבלויות ונשיקות נזיריות, אבל זה היה הכל. הבגדים נשארו במקום.

שרלוק הרכין מבט לידיו, שעכשיו ליטפו את העור של בטני וגבי. המבט שלו התרומם אל פני והאישונים הענקיים שלו גרמו לעיניו להיראות כמעט שחורות. בהיתי בו בחזרה, מניח שהעיניים שלי נראות אותו הדבר. איך זה קרה? הוא נגע בי רק באזורים שהחשבתי בעבר לאזורים 'קרים', לא רגישים במיוחד או יוצאי-דופן בשום דרך. לעזאזל, אפילו לא הייתי רגיש לדגדוגים. ועדיין, כשרק הידיים שלו מלטפות אותי, הרגשתי חמימות מתערסלת עמוק בבטני ותשוקה לעוד הולכת וגוברת, למרות שממש לא הייתי מוכן למה שה'עוד' הזה עומד לכלול. עיניו רפרפו על פי והיה ברור לאן הסיטואציה מתקדמת...

פתאום, נזכרתי שאני כועס עליו. האם הוא מנסה להסיח את דעתי? הנחתי את ידיי על החזה שלו ודחפתי אותו. הוא מעד, המום ומופתע ממש. בסדר, אולי לא תחבולה מכוונת, אבל עדיין... יישרתי את הבגדים שלי והדפתי את עצמי מהקיר.

"אני כועס עליך, שרלוק," אמרתי לו בקול הרגוע ביותר שיכולתי לגייס. "מה שעשית היום היה לא הוגן ולא סביר." פניתי ממנו. "אני עולה לחדר שלי; אדבר איתך מאוחר יותר."

ראיתי את המחשב הנייד שלי, שבו בקושי זכיתי להשתמש, יושב על מסעד הספה, ועצרתי לאסוף אותו. "ואני לוקח את המחשב _שלי_!" הודעתי בדרך אל הדלת, במה שללא ספק הוסיף נימה של 'הא לך!' למה שהייתה יכולה להיות יציאה מכובדת, אבל מה כבר הבנאדם יכול לעשות?

* * *

בחדר שלי, ישבתי על המיטה והדלקתי את הנייד באי-חשק. העברתי עשר דקות בבהייה בבלוג, אבל מה כבר יכולתי לכתוב?

'מוזמזתי על ידי שותפי לדירה תחת לחץ... הלך לא רע בכלל'?

'במערכת יחסים גאה, למרות שהמחשבה על קיום יחסי מין עם גבר עושה לי צמרמורת'. המשפט גרם לי לצחקק מעט.

בסוף כיביתי את המחשב ופשוט שכבתי על המיטה, חושב על השבוע שחלף.

הנשיקה שחלקתי עם שרלוק הפכה לי לגמרי את החיים. אם הייתי יודע לפני כן מה עתיד לקרות, האם עדיין הייתי עושה את זה? אחרי ההצגה היום, התפתיתי להגיד שלא, אבל אם להיות כנה (ואם אתה לא יכול להיות כנה בתוך הראש שלך, הגיע הזמן שתפסיק לדבר עם עצמך), השבוע האחרון היה מדהים. 

למרות שיצאתי עם הרבה נשים במהלך השנים, אף פעם לא חייתי עם אף אחת מהן, כך ששלב האושר הביתי היה בונוס לא צפוי. גיליתי שאני אוהב פשוט לשבת עם שרלוק על הספה - במיוחד תוך צפייה בטלוויזיה, כאשר הוא מניח ראש בחיקי, ונותן לי ללטף לו את השיער. הוא היה כמו חתול שרצה שילטפו אותו; אם עצרתי במקרה, למשל, כדי להתרכז בהתרחשויות על המסך, הוא נגח בי קלות עד שהשירות הרגיל חזר לתפקד... אני לא חושב שהוא אפילו היה מודע לכך שהוא עושה את זה.

חייכתי לעצמי. למעשה, בהתחשב בריחוק הגדול שהפגין מול כל אחד אחר, שרלוק היה טקטילי להפתיע בחברתי. הוא לא יזם דברים בדרך כלל והעדיף לתת לי להוביל, אבל היה לו חיוך מסוים... קצת חסר ביטחון, מעט זהיר, שהופיע לראשונה בבוקר שאחרי הנשיקה הנהדרת. הוא ריחף בפתח המטבח, מסתכל עלי ואז מסיט את המבט, לא בטוח איך לפעול, כשהחיוך העצבני ההוא עלה על פניו בפעם הראשונה. מאז, חשבתי עליו כעל חיוך 'אפשר לקבל חיבוק?' שלו, כיוון שכוונתו של שרלוק אותו בוקר הייתה ברורה ממש כאילו הכריז עליה בשלטי ניאון.

למעשה, החיבוקים איתו היו דבר נוסף שהייתי מוסיף לרשימת 'חמש הפעילויות האהובות עלי'. הוא תמיד מיהר להתכרבל נגד הצוואר שלי ונאחז בי בכוח, ותמיד הרגיש צורך לשבת, או לפחות להישען על משהו, עניין שמצאתי מוזר מעט, אבל קיבלתי כאחת מהמוזרויות שלו. טוסט קר היה מחיר פעוט לשלם.

מבט חטוף בשעון הראה שאני בחדר קרוב לשעה. התחלתי להירגע; אחרי הכל, נראה שהמעידה לא הסגירה אותנו. הנחתי שאני יכול להבין את הרכושנות שלו בהתחשב בכך שמדובר בחידוש עבורו. שרלוק רק התחיל ללמוד איך מתנהלות מערכות יחסים. התגלגלתי מהמיטה, פתחתי את הדלת ועשיתי את הדרך במורד המדרגות.

בסלון היה חם מאוד וקיוויתי ששרלוק לא השתמש בתנור לניסוי נוסף; נדרשה לי יותר משעה כדי לנקות אותו בפעם הקודמת. הוא עמד ליד החלון, אבל פנה להביט בי כשנכנסתי, מבויש מעט.

"היי," אמרתי בזהירות. הוא העניק לי חיוך רחב, ללא ספק מקווה שסלחתי לו.

"מה אתה עושה?" שאלתי אותו. "ממש חם כאן."

"אה, רק ניסוי," אמר לי. היה משהו קצת מוזר בתגובה שלו, אבל לא הצלחתי לשים על זה את האצבע. "אבל אתה צודק, באמת חם." הוא הסיר את הז'קט, ואף פתח את שני הכפתורים העליונים של חולצתו; זאת הייתה חולצת המשי הסגולה, והופתעתי להיווכח כמה היא הולמת אותו, עם עורו החיוור ושיערו הכהה.

על מה אני חושב?! אף פעם לא הבחנתי בבגדים של גבר לפני כן. תיכף אתחיל לקרוא _קוסמו_! החלטתי שבירה קרה תהיה תקרובת גברית מתאימה ופניתי למקרר, מוריד את הסוודר שנעשה חם מדי לטמפרטורת החדר. לחוסר המזל, לא הייתה בירה במקרר, שהיה מלא לחלוטין בחלב, בנוסף לחלקי הגופות הרגילים (תהיתי מתי הפכו חלקי גוף במקרר למחזה _רגיל_ ).

מאז שכנעתי את שרלוק שהכנת תה היא פשוט לא התחום שלו, שרלוק התחיל להביא הביתה חלב כמעט בכל פעם שיצא החוצה, מציג בפני את הקרטונים כאילו היו שלל שהביא מהקרב. בין זה לבין הרצון לנשק אותי על המדרגות (זה היה המקום היחיד שבו הוא אי פעם יזם משהו), הייתי מוכן להישבע שהברנש נעשה מוזר יותר. מוזג לעצמי כוס מים במקום, חזרתי לחדר ההסבה, שומט את הסוודר על מסעד הספה כשהבחנתי בהבעה המדושנת על פניו של שרלוק.

"מה?" תבעתי לדעת; לא היה ספק, הוא זמם משהו.

"מה?" השיב באותו מטבע, בצורה לא מאוד משכנעת, אני מוכרח להוסיף.

הסתכלתי סביבי בעצבנות, לא מעוניין למצוא את עצמי עומד בתוך חומר מעיך. עיניו של שרלוק ריחפו אל לספה והוא התקשה לכבוש חיוך קטן. עקבתי אחרי מבטו וראיתי שהוא מסתכל על... ה _סוודר שלי_. מבטי חזר למטבח. התנור לא פעל ולא ראיתי שום ניסוי חדש. מצויד בהבנה חדשה פניתי להביט בתרמוסטט, שהיה מכוון על טמפרטורה גבוהה בהרבה מהרגיל.

"שרלוק!" מחיתי, וניגשתי להעביר את הטמפרטורה מ-'גריל' ל-'אנושית'. שוב הסתכלתי עליו והוא רק משך בכתפיו, מחייך חיוך גדול.

"נזכרתי באיזופוס, ג'ון," הסביר לי. וודאי הבטתי בו בפנים ריקים, מפני שהוא שהמשיך. "כילד, היה לי ספר של משלי איזופוס." הזיכרון גרם לו לחייך. "רוח הצפון והשמש ערכו תחרות כדי להכריע מי חזקה יותר. מי שתוכל לגרום לאדם להסיר את מעילו, החליטו, היא המנצחת בתחרות."

התחלתי לראות לאן הוא חותר.

"לא משנה כמה חזק נשבה רוח הצפון," המשיך, "האדם הוסיף להתעטף במעילו."

זכרתי את הנחישות הקודרת בה נאחז בסוודר שלי כשניסה להסיר אותו.

"אבל כשהשמש זרחה, גבר עליו החום, והוא הסיר את המעיל."

לא אמרתי כלום, והוא החל להיראות מודאג. "אתה לא כועס שוב, נכון?" חקר בדאגה. "אתה יכול לשמור את הסוודר, אם אתה ממש רוצה..."

טלטלתי את ראשי באיטיות. "שיזדיין הסוודר," אמרתי לו. "בוא לכאן, אידיוט שכמוך."

הוא חצה את החדר בקפיצה, מנמיך את עצמו במהירות למסעד הספה (הבחנתי שהוא מנצל את ההזדמנות כדי לזרוק את הסוודר לרצפה), ומשך אותי לזרועותיו.

חצי שעה לאחר מכן כבר צפינו בשעשועון מחורבן, זורקים פופקורן אחד על השני. 


	11. פיוס ונשיקה

**_נקודת המבט של שרלוק_ **

גם כששקדתי על ניסוי מאוחר יותר אותו לילה, הוקל לי לדעת שהריב בינינו נגמר. המחקר שערכתי הצביע על כך שריב ראשון הוא שלב מכריע בכל מערכת יחסים. כיוון שלא הייתה כל אינדיקציה שאי-הסכמות בשלבים מאוחרים יותר הן חשובות באותה מידה, הרגשתי מעודד מהעובדה שהנחנו את העניין מאחורינו בשלב כל כך מוקדם.

למעשה, הנחתי שמה שקרה היה קרוב לוודאי לטובה, למרות שלא נהניתי מזה שג'ון כעס עלי; ככלות הכל, הוא לא רצה בתשומת הלב של סמל דונובן, או התעניין בה. נאלצתי לקבל את נקודת מבטו בנוגע למה שעשיתי. יכולתי לראות שזה חשוב לג'ון, כך שבינתיים, הסכמתי לשמור על הקשר בינינו בסוד. פירוש הדבר היה שאצטרך להימנע מהתפרצויות דומות בעתיד.

כיוון שלא הייתה לי שום כוונה לתת למבחר זרים למזמז את ג'ון, שקלתי מה תהיה הדרך הטובה ביותר להתמודד עם המצב. אולי כדאי שאשמור עליו קרוב; יכולת האבחנה שלי תאפשר לי לחזות מתי מישהו מנסה לגשת אליו, וכך להרתיע מעריצים פוטנציאליים. בעתיד, החלטתי בלבי, לא אשאיר את ג'ון לא השגחה.

הניסוי התנהל כשורה ודרש מעט מאוד תשומת לב נוספת ברגע זה. אי לכך ביליתי זמן מה בבחינת אירועי הערב, שלקחו תפנית נוספת מאוחר יותר…

* * *

אחרי שנגמר הפופקורן, התמקמנו צד לצד על הספה כדי לצפות בתכנית 'בלשית' צפויה להחריד (אם כי לא חשבתי שהאנשים הללו היו ראויים לתואר _בלשים_ ), ואני הבחנתי שג'ון מביט בי בתכיפות גוברת. משום מה, התמקדה תשומת הלב שלו בעיקר בצווארי.

"עדיין יש עלי פופקורן?" שאלתי אותו, פותח כפתור שלישי כדי לבדוק אם חלק מהפתיתים עשו את דרכם לתוך החולצה.

"הממ?" חקר, בקול מוסח ביותר.

בחנתי אותו ביתר תשומת לב. אישונים מורחבים, יותר מכפי שציפיתי למצוא באור המעומעם, נשימה רדודה מעט, דופק מואץ; נראה שג'ון נעשה מגורה.

העפתי מבט בטלוויזיה אך הצוות של התכנית הספציפית הזו היה ברובו בגיל העמידה, ומאוד לא מושך. לא זאת, חשבתי, הייתה הסיבה לתגובתו של ג'ון. כמו כן, למרות שישב כשהוא פונה לטלוויזיה, ג'ון בעצם הסתכל עלי משך חצי השעה האחרונה, פונה להביט במסך אך ורק אם נעתי או הסתכלתי סביב. מעניין.

למרות שג'ון בהחלט היה מגורה כתוצאה מהנשיקה שחלקנו לפני שבוע, לא שמתי לב לסימנים דומים מאז; להוציא בשעת המאבק בינינו היום אחר הצהריים. למעשה, הייתי מודאג מעט שאולי הוא לעולם לא ימשך אליי בצורה פיזית, אלא רק כתוצאה ממגע ישיר. מן הסתם, זה לא היה חשוב בפני עצמו כל זמן שיכולתי לספק את צרכיו בסופו של דבר, אבל היעדרה של משיכה כזאת גרמה לו להיות חשוף יותר לפיתויים מבחוץ. מצד שני, העניין הנוכחי שלו בי נדמה לרמז שחוסר העניין הקודם הולך ומשתנה. 

זה היה הזמן לבחון את ההיפותזה... התחלתי לפתוח את שאר הכפתורים. 

"מה... מה אתה עושה?" גמגם ג'ון, מוטרד בעליל; למרות שהבחנתי שקצב נשימתו ודופק לבו רק האיצו.

"מחפש פופקורן." הגעתי לכפתור האחרון, משאיר את חולצתי תחובה בתוך מכנסיי, אך פתוחה לחלוטין מקדימה. "אני חושב שחלק נכנס לתוך החולצה."

נעצרתי, בוחן אותו בזהירות. עיניו היו ממוקדות ברצועת העור החשוף בחזית גופי וידיו עקצצו. התיאוריה שלי התגלתה כיותר ויותר מדויקת.

"אולי אתה יכול לעזור לי?" בקשתי, מתרומם ופונה אליו. "אני לא יכול להגיע לגב..."

עיניו התמקדו בפניי והוא קפא, בוהה בי, מבין בבירור שאני מודע לחלוטין לכיוון אליו פנו מחשבותיו. באופן מעניין, התקשיתי לחזות מה יבחר לעשות. ג'ון נראה קרוע בין מה שהרגיש שעליו לעשות, שהיה לצחוק ולסרב, לבין מה שנדמה שהוא רוצה לעשות, כלומר: לגעת בי. יתכן שגם דאג מה יקרה אם _אכן_ יגע בי, מפני שהיה שהוא רחוק מלהיות מוכן למפגש מיני מלא.

באיטיות, הוא הושיט את ידו הימנית והחליק אותה מתחת לחזית חולצתי, מניח אותה על עורי החשוף מעל ללבי. הייתי צריך לצפות לזה; הוא אולי היסס, ואולי הרגיש לא-מנוסה, אך לג'ון שלי בהחלט לא חסר אומץ.

החדר עדיין היה חם מדי בעקבות הניסוי, אבל ידו בכל זאת הייתה חמימה על עורי. כשהוא נשען מעט קדימה, ג'ון סובב את גופי על המושב כך שאפנה אליו, ואז הניח את ידו על צווארי, מביא את ידו השמאלית לצד השני של גופי. אצבעותיו עברו לרגע בשיער שעל עורפי, מושכות בו קלות, מה שקרוב לוודאי אמור היה לכאוב אך היה נעים באופן מוזר, ואז נעו למטה כך שאגודליו רצו לאורך עצמות הבריח שלי. בהדרגה, נעו ידיו על פני גופי, הלחץ פוחת בעת שחלפו על פטמותיי.

קפצתי; התחושה הייתה מוזרה מאוד. עלה בדעתי כי צרכיו של ג'ון אינם מתמלאים והושטתי את ידיי לכפתורי חולצתו, אך הוא מהר להדוף את ידיי, כולא אותן נגד חזהו. הוא הביט בי כשספק בעיניו, ללא ספק תוהה מה ברצוני לעשות.

"רק חולצות, ג'ון," ניסיתי להרגיע אותו. "רק חולצות, אני מבטיח." חייכתי אליו. "אני לא רוצה שתרגיש לא בנוח."

הוא נשם עמוקות. "בסדר," אמר, משחרר את ידיי ומנמיך את שלו לרגע.

פתחתי את כפתורי חולצתו במהירות, מחלץ אותה ממכנסיו, אבל עדיין לא הסרתי אותה לגמרי כדי לא להבהיל אותו. נעצרתי, בוחן אותו בקפדנות. בדרך כלל יזמתי נשיקות רק על המדרגות, כשג'ון עמד מדרגה אחת מעלי. ואולם, באותו רגע הרגשתי את הדחף העז ביותר לנשק אותו, כנראה מפני שבאופן לא מודע חשבתי שזה הרגע המתאים ביותר. אי לכך רכנתי לפנים בזהירות, והוא פגש אותי בחצי הדרך.

הנשיקה הייתה עדינה בהתחלה, כמו האחרות שחלקנו השבוע, אך במהירות הפכה לתקיפה. הרגשתי איך ידיו של ג'ון נכרכות סביב כתפיי ומסירות את החולצה שלי לחלוטין, לפני שהחליקו במורד חזי בעת שמשכתי את שרוולי חולצתי וזרקתי את המלבוש על הרצפה. ברגע שנוכחתי שזרועותי חופשיות, הבאתי את שתיהן לראשו, מצמיד אותו אלי, בזמן שג'ון הפנה את פרקי ידיו כך שאצבעותיו נפרשו על צלעותי העליונות משני הצדדים. שקלתי מה לעשות עכשיו בזמן שהחל להעביר את אגודליו על הפטמות שלי ומוחי נדמה להיעצר. שניות לאחר מכן גיליתי שאני כבר לא מנשק את ג'ון; שאני, למעשה, לופת את כתפיו כדי לתמוך בעצמי בעודי מתנשף בקול. 

ג'ון צחקק. "אתה אוהב את זה, כן?" שאל אותי. הסתכלתי עליו בפה פעור. "בוא נראה מה עוד אתה אוהב," אמר ודחף אותי לאחור, עד ששכבתי כשגבי על הספה.

הוא הסיר את חולצתו לפני שהתיישב עלי, רגל אחת מכל צד של ירכיי, ואז נעצר, רכן מעט לפנים ונשען על יד אחת. הוא הביא את ידו השנייה והחליק את השיער שלי מפני, במחווה שהייתה עדינה להפתיע וגרמה לגרון שלי להתכווץ בהרגשה מוזרה; כאילו התקשיתי לבלוע, אף על פי שהתקשיתי לקשר בין התוצאה לסיבה. מוזר.

"הכל בסדר?" שאל בעדינות. הנהנתי, כיוון שהקול שלי לא פעל כראוי; יתכן שפיסת פופקורן גרמה למחסום כלשהו?

הוא הנמיך את הראש באיטיות ונישק אותי שוב, אך ברגע ששפתיו טיילו הרחק מפי והחלו לנוע במורד צווארי, הרמתי את זרועותיי והחלקתי את ידי על פני גבו החמים. הוא החלק לנשק את דרכו במורד חזי, דבר ש, עלי להודות, היה נחמד במיוחד, ובסוף סגר את פיו סביב פטמתי השמאלית, ומצץ...

פעם חטפתי הלם חשמלי משמעותי למדי, וזו הייתה תחושה דומה באופן מפתיע, למרות שהפעם לא נלווה לה שום כאב. גבי התקמר בתנועה לא רצונית ויתכן שזעקתי, למרות שאין לי מושג מה אמרתי. הוא שחרר אותי ואני צנחתי על הספה, מתקשה להסדיר את נשימתי. זה היה משונה ביותר; אני בטוח למדי שמעולם לא קראתי על שום כל קשר בין הפטמות למוח, ועדיין, נדמה היה לי כאילו גירוי ישיר באחד גרם לסוג של קצר בשני; בוודאי נעשה מחקר כלשהו על התופעה?

ג'ון חייך אלי, ונראה רק קצת מרוצה מעצמו, אבל בעיקר מלא חיבה. "ובכן, אני חושב שמצאנו כמה 'נקודות חמות'," העיר.

למרות שאישרתי את אבחנתו, הרגשתי שאני נמצא בעמדה נחותה במקצת. כשאני תוהה האם הוא רגיש באותה מידה, הרמתי ראש במטרה לגלות זאת.

העברנו קרוב לשעה ביחד על הספה, ואני מצאתי את החוויה אינפורמטיבית ביותר. גופו של ג'ון היה שונה מאוד משלי, הרבה יותר מוצק וקומפקטי. השרירים שלו היו מפותחים היטב ומצע קל של שערות ריפד את החזה שלו, דבר שמצאתי מושך מאוד; אולי מפני שלא היו לי שערות משל עצמי.

עקבתי בקפדנות אחר תגובותיו במטרה להיות בן-זוג יעיל יותר בעתיד, והוא נדמה לעשות את אותו הדבר, מה שעודד אותי לחשוב שהוא מצפה להתקדמות מערכת היחסים שלנו. גם פטמותיו של ג'ון היו רגישות, למרות שלא באותה מידה כשלי; תהיתי האם הרגישות תפחת עם הזמן; זה יהיה מועיל. המחשבה שניתן לשתק את מוחי בקלות רבה כל כך הייתה מטרידה.

ג'ון נהנה מתשומת לב גם סביב בסיס הצוואר, ממש מעל עצמות הבריח שלו, והתרכזתי באזור הזה כשגנח בקולניות מפתיעה. שכבנו זה לצד זה באותו זמן, אבל עכשיו הפך אותי על גבי, ולראשונה, נח כולו עלי, כך שעורו נגע בשלי מבטן לחזה. בקושי היה לי זמן לעכל את התחושות החדשות לפני שפיו צנח והוא התחיל לנשק אותי ביסודיות, מחזיק את ראשי במקום ומוצץ את לשוני לתוך פיו.

שוב הרגשתי שהמוח שלי נמצא בסכנת עומס יתר והתחלתי לחשוש מפני נזקים לטווח הארוך כתוצאה ממודעות כה קיצונית, אבל דעתי הוסחה על ידי שיער החזה של ג'ון שהתחכך נגד עורי... בנוסף יכולתי להרגיש בפס השיער על בטנו התחתונה, בו הבחנתי מוקדם יותר. מבחינה הגיונית, לא הייתה סיבה שאמצא את עצמי מרותק כל כך, אבל נוכחתי שאינני יכול להסיר ממנו את עיניי או ידיי.

הבאתי את ידיי לכתפיו של ג'ון וליטפתי אותו... מעביר את ציפורניי בעדינות לאורך עמוד השדרה ומחלץ ממנו אנחה עמוקה נוספת, אף על פי שהפעם לא שחרר את פי. ידי המשיכו במסען, עד שנוכחתי שאני אוחז בירכיו ומושך אותו אלי; תנועה שאליה לא התכוונתי. נדמה שמוחי הושפע מהחוויה בצורה קשה מכפי שהערכתי.

ג'ון הרים את ראשו בחדות ומשך את פלג גופו העליון ממני, תומך את עצמו על מרפקיו, למרות שכתוצאה מכך נהדפו ירכיו כנגד שלי, כך שהתחככנו זה בזה פעם נוספת. הוא גנח והניח למצחו לצנוח נגד שלי, מנסה להסדיר את נשימתו ולהשתלט על גופו.

שחררתי את ירכיו והתחלתי ללטף את גבו מעלה ומטה בניסיון להרגיע אותו; לא רציתי שייבהל וייסוג מההסדר. היה חשוב שהעניינים יתקדמו רק בקצב שאליו הוא היה מוכן. באופן מוזר, כבר לא היססתי בעצמי, למרות שכל הדברים הללו עדיין היוו חידוש עבורי. מתי שג'ון ירצה להתקדם, אהיה נכון מאוד להתאים את עצמי אליו.

הוא נרגע מעט עכשיו, נשימתו מברישה את פניי בצורה סדירה יותר, ואחרי דקה נוספת, נישק אותי בקצרה והתגלגל הצידה. "בסיס שני," צחק. "אני מרגיש כמו בן-עשרה שוב."

הסתכלתי עליו בסקרנות, אך הוא רק טלטל את ראשו. "מידע לא משמעותי," הסביר, ואז פנה על צידו. עשיתי כמותו והוא הושיט את ידו אל פני, מבריש את שיערי לאחור כפי שנהג לעשות פעמים רבות כל כך. "אתה בסדר?" שאל אותי ברוך.

הנהנתי, למרות שהרגשתי כי בחירת המילים לא מתאימה בדיוק. "ואתה?"

"אני בסדר," אמר. "למרות שזה הגבול שלי בינתיים." הוא נראה מהוסס מעט. "אני מקווה שאתה מבין?" הוסיף. "זה שינוי גדול בשבילי. הגוף שלי אולי אומר לי דבר אחד, אבל הראש אומר לי משהו אחר."

כששקלתי את הסיטואציה ביחס לפטמותיי, לא הרגשתי שיש לי לגיטימציה לבקר את פעילות המוח של ג'ון במהלך סוג כזה של התנסות. לכן עשיתי כמיטב יכולתי לחייך חיוך מעודד. "זה בסדר, ג'ון," אמרתי לו. " _הכל_ בסדר."

מיד לאחר מכן ג'ון לקח את עצמו למיטה והשאיר אותי לעבוד כיוון שלא הרגשתי עייף אפילו קצת.

* * *

כשאני מטלטל את ראשי, שוב התרכזתי בפרויקט הנוכחי שלי. ודאי העליתי זיכרונות משך זמן ארוך משחשבתי. הניסוי הסתיים, ולכן יכולתי לגשת ולרשום מיד את תוצאות דפוסי ההתפשטות של מספר חומצות במגע עם צמר ארוג. זה היה ניסוי חשוב מאוד שצריך היה להשלים בהקדם. הייתי בטוח שג'ון יבין את זה. 

מקסימום, תמיד אוכל לקנות לו סוודר חדש.


	12. קבלה

**_נקודת המבט של ג'ון_ **

התעוררתי מחלום חוזר שבו אני נבלע על ידי תמנון.

דברים השתנו בחודש שחלף מאז התמזמזנו כמו בני שש-עשרה על הספה. שינוי גדול. נזכרתי בלילה ההוא, שהיווה מבחינתי סוג של אבן-דרך; זאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה שבה מצאתי את עצמי נמשך מינית לשרלוק בלי שיגע בי קודם. פשוט היה בו משהו, בזמן שישב שם על הספה, שני כפתורים פתוחים בחולצה והאור מהטלוויזיה מבזיק על פניו, מדגיש את עצמות הלחיים והשקע בבסיס גרונו. לא הייתי מסוגל להוריד ממנו את העיניים, נכבש בהדרגה על ידי הדחף לגעת בו, להעביר את ידיי, ולאחר מכן את שפתיי, על פני עצמות הבריח האלה, ויותר מזה.

כמובן ששרלוק, בהיותו שרלוק, נראה כאילו הוא יודע בדיוק מה קורה לי בתוך הראש, כמו שהוכיח בסטריפטיז האיטי שלו... ועדיין, לא בדיוק יכולתי להתלונן על זה עכשיו.

התהפכתי, בקושי מסוים. עבר קרוב לשבוע מאז הערב ההוא, שבוע מלא בעוד נשיקות, לפיתות ובאופן כללי יותר מזמוזים מכפי שחוויתי מאז ימי הקולג' שלי, עד לרגע שבו שרלוק העיר בפעם הראשונה על ביעותי הלילה שלי. הוא רצה לדעת באיזו תדירות הם הופיעו (לפחות אחת לשבוע), האם התקשיתי לחזור לישון אחר כן (אכן), ואם יש משהו שניתן לעשות כדי למנוע אותם (לא משהו שידעתי עליו).

עניתי על השאלות שלו, אבל הוא לא הסביר את עצמו, מסיח אותי בנשיקות מלאות תשוקה נגד המקרר (כנראה שהוא התגבר על קיבעון המדרגות שלו, תודה לאל). חלק קטן ממני תהה אם זה לא רעיון גרוע במיוחד לטלטל את המקרר - זה היה עלול להסתיים בבלבול בין גלגלי-עיניים לענבים - אבל בזמן ששרלוק מצץ לי את הצוואר, נזהר להשאיר את הסימנים מתחת לצווארון החולצה מאז הריב בינינו, מצאתי את עצמי פחות ופחות מודאג.

אם הייתי שוקל את קו החקירה שלו ברוגע, אולי הייתי פחות מופתע בלילה שבו נכנסתי לחדר שלי ומצאתי אותו שוכב על המיטה בפיג'מה וחלוק משי כחול, רגליו החשופות עירומות באופן כמעט מגונה כנגד שמיכת הפוך.

קפאתי בפתח. "שרלוק?" חקרתי אותו בהיסוס, תוהה לרגע אם תעיתי לחדר הלא-נכון. הסתכלתי סביבי; לא, אלה ללא ספק היו החדר שלי והמיטה שלי, עם... מי שזה לא יהיה, שרוע עליה.

הוא הרים את עיניו. "אה, ג'ון," ציין, כאילו קבענו להיפגש לקפה, ואני זה שאיחר בכמה דקות. "מוכן ללכת לישון?"

"שרלוק, מה...?" שאלתי בבלבול.

"עלה בדעתי, ג'ון," הסביר, "שאחריותי, בתור החבר שלך," שאפתי אוויר בחדות, אבל הוא המשיך, "היא להבטיח את שמחתך וביטחונך." הוא נעצר ובחן אותי ביציבות. "העובדה שאתה עדיין סובל מסיוטים בקשר למלחמה מדאיגה אותי," הוסיף. "והייתי רוצה לעזור, אם אפשר." הוא טפח על המיטה לידו בהזמנה; כאילו זה מנומס להזמין אותי למיטה שלי.

" _חבר_?" הדהדתי, נאבק להמשיך מעבר לנקודה זו של המשפט.

הוא נראה מבולבל. "אתה מעדיף _בן-זוג_?" חקר בנימוס. " _מאהב_ נראה לי קצת מוקדם מדי, אבל אני לא מתנגד, אם אתה לא..."

"לא, לא," קטעתי אותו, מבוהל מעט למחשבה על שרלוק מציג את עצמו לכל עובר ושב בתור המאהב שלי. "אני מניח ש _חבר_ יכסה את זה." טלטלתי את ראשי. "זה פשוט לא משהו שאי פעם חשבתי שיהיה לי; ייקח לי קצת זמן להתרגל לזה."

הוא פטר את הנושא בניד-ראש. "עכשיו, בקשר לסיוטים שלך," המשיך. "הייתי רוצה לעקוב אחרי הרגלי השינה שלך, במטרה לבדוק אם יש סימנים שיכולים לנבא חלום רע, ואז לנסות לפתח דרכי הסחה יעילות."

הסתכלתי עליו ללא הבעה. "אתה יכול לטמטם את זה בשבילי, בבקשה?" ביקשתי ממנו. "עבר עלי יום ארוך ואני עייף."

הוא גלגל את עיניו קלות ונאנח. "אתה תישן כאן..." הוא הרים את השמיכות לצידו בהדגמה. "אני אסתכל מכאן..." הוא החווה על עמדתו הנוכחית. הוא טלטל את ראשו לצד, כאילו כדי לשאול האם ההסבר מטומטם מספיק.

"תמשיך," אמרתי לו.

הוא משך בכתפיו, מציין כי השאר מובן מאליו. "אם תראה סימני מצוקה, שעלולים להצביע על תחילתו של סיוט, אני אנסה להסיח את דעתך."

הופתעתי. "ואיך אתה מתכנן לעשות את זה?" שאלתי אותו. מספר רחב של אפשרויות עלה בדעתי; חלקן החלו להיראות קוסמות למדי.

הוא נתן בי מבט מוזר. "ובכן, חשבתי על חיבוק," הציע, גבותיו מתרוממות באיטיות. "אבל קצב הנשימה המתגבר שלך רומז שאולי יש לך רעיונות אחרים?"

יכולתי להרגיש את הסומק מתגנב לפני בעת שצפה בי בעניין.

"מרתק," הייתה אבחנתו היחידה.

לא ממש היו לי סיוטים באותו לילה, או בלילה שלאחר מכן, או באף אחד מן הלילות שאחריהם. אחרי שלושה לילות, שרלוק הפסיק לישון מעל השמיכות. אחרי חמישה לילות, הפסיק להישאר בצד המיטה שלו, ושני לילות אחר כך, הוא הפסיק ללבוש פיג'מה.

בלילה הראשון שהבאתי אותו לאורגזמה, שרלוק היה הדבר הכי היפה שאי-פעם ראיתי. כשראשו זרוק לאחור וגבו מקושת, האור העמום מהחלון זוהר על פניו ומאיר את עצמות-לחייו, לא יכולתי לדמיין משהו מרהיב יותר; הוא בקושי היה צריך לגעת בי כדי לשתף פעולה. כמובן, הוא בילה זמן רב כשהוא נוגע בי בהזדמנויות אחרות, הצורך הבלתי-נדלה שלו לדעת הכל הוביל לכמה לילות בלתי-נשכחים... וכמה סימני נשיכה במקומות יותר ממעניינים.

סובבתי את הראש כדי להסתכל על התמנון האישי שלי, שהתפתל סביבי בחוזקה, כרגיל. כשישן, שרלוק נראה צעיר כל כך שכמעט הרגשתי שאני מנצל אותו. כשכל האינטליגנציה הזו נסתרת מהעין, שרלוק נראה נערי במפתיע, וכשישן, הוא התייחס אלי כמו דובון ענק, ידיו מחפשות אחריי מוכנית אם אי-פעם חמקתי ממנו. עלה בדעתי שזאת עשויה להיות בעיה כשיבואו חודשי הקיץ, ואז מצאתי את עצמי מופתע מעט למחשבה.

בזמן ששכבתי שם, מריץ את ידי על פני זרועותיו של שרלוק שהתהדקו ברכושנות סביבי, הבנתי שאני מאושר באמת בפעם הראשונה מזה שנים; בוודאי בפעם הראשונה מאז חזרתי הביתה מאפגניסטן. נדמה שכל הדאגות והלבטים שבהם התחבטתי כששקלתי האם להסכים לקשר רומנטי עם שרלוק התפוגגו, ומערכת היחסים בינינו נראתה יותר ויותר טבעית עם כל יום שחלף. עדיין לא קיימנו יחסי מין מלאים, אבל התקרבנו לשם; הוא מעולם לא האיץ בי ונראה מרוצה להתקדם צעד אחר צעד. כך או כך, מרגע שעשינו צעד מסוים, שרלוק היה נחוש בדעתו לשחזר אותו עד שהרגיש שהוא שולט בכישורים הנדרשים; רעדתי קלות נוכח הזיכרון, והזרועות סביבי התהדקו.

בנוסף, שרלוק הקדיש מאמץ מסוים להתנהגות נאותה. הייתי רחוק מלהתרשם כשמצאתי את שרידי הסוודר האומלל שלי. בעקבות המקרה, קיימנו דיון בנושא רכושנות בלתי סבירה ומיד בעקבותיו דיון על הפגנות בעלות פומביות, אחרי שהתחיל לחשוף את הסודות האפלים של כל מי שהעז לדבר איתי. הוא קנה לי שלושה סריגים חדשים כדי לפצות אותי על האחד שהרס; כל אחד מהם ללא ספק שווה יותר מכל המלתחה שלי; ואז בילה את השבועות הבאים כשהוא מפשיט אותם ממני בכל הזדמנות - כלומר, ברגע שעברנו את דלת הכניסה.

שרלוק הולמס היה אדם מורכב, קשה ומבריק. לא הבנתי חצי מהדברים שיצאו לו מהפה ואת רוב המחשבות שעברו לו בראש, אבל ידעתי שהוא רוצה אותי, ואלוהים יעזור לי, התחלתי לרצות אותו בדיוק באותה מידה. 

כאילו המחשבות שלי זימנו אותו מהשינה, שרלוק התחיל להתעורר, מתמתח ואז מתכרבל שוב, קובר את פניו בעורפי ונושם עמוקות. שמי היה גרגור עמוק בחזהו בזמן שהושיט את ידו להפנות את פני אליו כך שיוכל לנשק אותי, ואז חייך, עיניו עדיין חצי עצומות. מפני שהייתי רגיל למצבי הרוח המאניים שלו, לקח לי קצת זמן להתרגל לראות אותו נרפה ועצל כל כך, אבל הוא אהב מאוד להתכרבל בבקרים; לפחות בין מקרה למקרה.

בדיוק סיימתי לחשוב על זה כשהפלאפון שלו צלצל עם מסר נחרץ מלסטראד. הממ; כושר הניבוי שלי התגלה כיעיל במיוחד היום... התחלתי לחשוב על זכייה בלוטו, רק ליתר ביטחון.

"בוא, ג'ון!" הוא תפס לי בכתף, ערני לגמרי, וזינק מהמיטה. "יש לנו תעלומת חדר נעול!"

"אבל כל כך _מוקדם_ ," מלמלתי, חוזר ומושך מעלי את השמיכה.

הוא משך אותה שוב. "זה עלול להיות מסוכן..." התגרה, מניע את הגבות.

זעפתי לעברו. "איך זה יכול להיות מסוכן לכל הרוחות?" תבעתי לדעת, משמר את אחיזת המוות שלי בשמיכה. "הקורבן, אני מניח, כבר מת, והמשטרה שורצת בכל חור."

"אתה אף פעם לא יכול לדעת," הרהר, צועד כשהוא עירום כביום היוולדו לחדר הרחצה, חסר מודעות עצמית לחלוטין. 

גלגלתי עיניים, אבל רק לרגע, ואז הקמתי את עצמי מהמיטה באנחה. בואו נכיר בעובדות: אם לשם הוא הולך, אני לא אהיה הרחק מאחוריו.

* * *

דלת החדר הנעול הייתה פתוחה לרווחה כשהגענו לשם. היה ברור שפרצו אותה בכוח. לסטראד הוביל אותנו בתוך הבית העצום והמיושן, מספק את הפרטים של הקורבן - גבר קשיש ובעליו של הנכס, שנמצא שרוע בשלולית דם ליד האח בסלון. רק כשהתגלה שהדלת הוברחה מבפנים והחלונות המוגפים לא נפתחו מזה שנים, שרלוק הוזעק למקום.

לסטראד הסתלק כדי לתשאל את מנהלת משק הבית בזמן ששרלוק צעד במעגלים, מצווה על אנשים לשתוק ובוחן כל פינה ופינה, לפני שלפתע מלמל משהו בקשר לקיתון ושעט מהמקום.

חיפשתי לשווא אחר קיתון כשלפתע נשמעה צעקה וחלק מהקיר הסתובב, קרוב לוודאי על ציר סמוי. בזמן שצפיתי, זינקה דמות סמויה מהפתח ורצה לעבר הדלת, מתנגשת בחזקה בשרלוק, שלא הספיק לזוז הצידה. ראשו נחבט בקיר והוא נפל ופגע בקרקע, מתגלגל על בטנו לפני שנעצר, פניו אל הרצפה.

חציתי את החדר בריצה, מפיל את התוקף של שרלוק באגרוף מכוון כשחלפתי על פניו; המשטרה הייתה מוזמנת לטפל בו מרגע זה והלאה.

נעצר בחריקה לפני שרלוק, נפלתי על הברכיים והפכתי אותו בזהירות, מבריש את השיער שלו מפניו, תומך בכתפיו ובראשו ביד אחד כשאני משתמש בשנייה כדי לחפש פציעות. למרבה ההקלה, שרלוק התחיל לנוע כמעט ברגע שנגעתי בו, ואחרי רגע קל, העפעפיים שלו התחילו לפרפר. 

לא היה לי שום ספק שהחבטה הממה אותו. מבטו היה לא ממוקד ולא ראיתי שום סימן לריכוז הרגיל בעיניו. עם זאת, נראה לי שהוא זיהה אותי, והרים את ידו אל פניי.

"ג'ון," אמר. "ג'ון, אני או..."

"שרלוק!" נשמעה צעקה מכיוון הדלת, ואני הרמתי את עיניי כשלסטראד התפרץ לתוך החדר; היה ברור שהחדשות התפשטו במהירות בכל רחבי הבניין. 

מבט מהיר הספיק לו כדי לוודא ששרלוק בסדר, והוא העביר את תשומת לבו לרוצח, שעכשיו היה גלוי בקושי מתחת לערימת שוטרים.

שוב פניתי אל שרלוק והפעם הוא ממש היה שם, העיניים שלו מודעות וערניות. 

נראה שהוא מבין איפה אנחנו והשפיל את עיניו, למקום בו החליקה ידו אל החזה שלי בזמן שנעתי. מזועזע למראה, הוא משך את ידו לאחור, עיניו מתרוצצות לכאן ולכאן כדי לוודא שאף אחד לא הבחין בנו. 

"אני מצטער, ג'ון," אמר בדחיפות. "לא התכוונתי..." הוא נעצר. "בבקשה, אל תכעס..."

הסתכלתי בפניו, שהכרתי טוב כל כך. הסתכלתי על גופו, שהתכרבל סביבי כל לילה. ראיתי את ידיו, שחקרו אותי ביסודיות כה רבה, ופיו, שעשה את אותו הדבר. שקלתי את התפקיד שלו בחיי, ועד כמה הוא משמעותי יותר מכל אחד אחר בזמן שהסתכל עלי בפחד מפני שחשב שאעזוב אותו אם מישהו יגלה.

הגיע הזמן.

נישקתי אותו.


	13. תשוקה

**_נקודת המבט של שרלוק_ **

כושר האבחנה של בן האדם הממוצע הוא כל כך זניח, שלמעשה אפשר להתעלם לגמרי מקיומו. אחרי שלאורך השבועיים האחרונים נזהרנו לא לעשות שום דבר שעלול לחשוף את מערכת היחסים שלנו, ג'ון נישק אותי בחדר מלא במי שהיו אמורים להיות בלשים מאומנים, ואף אחד מהם לא הבחין בכך. הייתי מזועזע לחלוטין.

אמנם, ישבנו על הרצפה בפינה וג'ון כרע כשגבו פונה למחצה אל החדר, בנוסף להמולה שחולל הרוצח שנאבק וקילל, גם היא הסיחה את תשומת הלב מאיתנו, אך עדיין, לא היה שום פלא שאנשי הסקוטלנד יארד נזקקו לעזרתי בתכיפות גדולה כל כך. דודה רבא אגתה הייתה מיטיבה לעשות מהם, ולה הייתה עין-זכוכית ותעודת פטירה.

הנשיקה עצמה הייתה מהירה יחסית; היה לי ברור שג'ון חושש מאפשרות של זעזוע מוח, והוא הרפה ממני במהירות כדי לבדוק שכל המדדים החיוניים כשורה. הוא וודאי הבחין בהבעת האכזבה על פניי כשהקהל נכשל להבחין בנו ולהזדעק, מפני שהרים את ידו החופשית וחפן את לחיי בעדינות.

"לא עשיתי את זה בשבילם," אמר לי ברוך, "עשיתי את זה בשבילך." הוא חייך אלי. "נגמרו הסודות, שרלוק," אמר, משעין את מצחו נגד שלי. "עכשיו ספר לי איך אתה מרגיש," הדריך אותי, עובר למצב דוקטור.

הרהרתי בזה לרגע. "נפלא," אמרתי לו. הוא הרים גבה. "הו, אתה מתכוון לראש שלי," הבנתי.

"כן, שרלוק," הוא חייך. "אני מתכוון לראש, שבדיוק דפקת מספיק חזק כדי לאבד הכרה למשך כמה שניות, ואם להגיד את האמת, אתה עדיין נראה לי קצת מטושטש." נעלבתי מעט, אבל הוא התעלם מארשת פני והמשיך. "מה אתה זוכר?" שאל.

"בקשר למה?" חקרתי, והוא גלגל את עיניו, ללא ספק כובש תגובה סרקסטית.

"למה שלא תספר לי מה קרה היום?"

"בסדר," הסכמתי. "ובכן, התעוררתי במקום האהוב עלי." חייכתי אליו והוא נחר.

"אתה בהחלט לא עצמך!"

התעלמתי ממנו וניסיתי להיזכר. "הודעת טקסט מלסטראד, קמתי, הקמתי אותך, מקלחת..." חשבתי על כך לרגע. "אתה יודע, ג'ון, אנחנו באמת מוכרחים לעשות יותר למען הסביבה."

הוא נאנח. "שוב אתה מתחיל עם מקלחת משותפת?" שאל אותי. זרחתי אליו. "בסדר, בסדר... תמשיך," הורה.

צייתתי. "התלבשתי, הסתכלתי עליך מתלבש." הוא נראה מופתע, ואני משכתי בכתפיי. "מה?" חקרתי. "אני אוהב להסתכל עליך." הוא בוודאי כבר הבין את זה בעצמו! המשכתי; "שרפתי את הטוסט, לקחנו מונית, הגעתי לכאן... צירים, חלונות, חדר לא-פרופורציונאלי, אין קיתון." הזדקפתי מעט, סוקר את סביבותיי. "אה, הנה הקיתון."

ג'ון הדף אותי בחזרה למקומי. "מה הלאה?" שאל.

כאב לי הראש, אבל עשיתי כמיטב יכולתי. "מצאתי את הסוגר, הרוצח היה מהיר והימם אותי." הסתכלתי עליו. "זה הכל."

"אוקיי. זה טוב," אמר לי. "וכשהתעוררת?" העיניים שלו היו מכווצות בריכוז.

אימצתי את מוחי. "אתה היית שם. היד שלי הייתה על החזה שלך. פחדתי שמישהו יראה, פחדתי..." השתהיתי; זאת לא הייתה תחושה נעימה, "ואז נישקת אותי," הוספתי בהדגשה "בפומבי!" למרות שאף אחד מהאידיוטים לא הבחין. "האם זה אומר שאני יכול לומר שאתה החבר שלי גם מחוץ לראש שלי?" היו מספר סוגיות שללא ספק דרשו הבהרה.

ג'ון נראה מאוכזב בקשר למשהו, אך הסחת דעת טרייה מכיוון הדלת הפריעה לנו לפני שהספיק לדבר. החשוד פונה מזירת הפשע בזמן ששוחחנו, אבל עכשיו נראה שזוג הנאהבים מסבוניית הסקוטלנד יארד החליטו לכבד אותנו בנוכחותם. העפתי בהם מבט מהיר בזמן שצעדו הישר לעברנו: שוב ביחד, כך נראה. 

סאלי, לא מהססת להצביע, חצתה את החדר ישר אלינו. הפעם אצבעה הייתה מופנית אל ג'ון. "אתה נישקת אותו!" הכריזה בקול. אצבעה פנתה כדי להצביע עלי. "ראינו אתכם מהחלון!"

היא העיפה מבט באנדרסון, שעשה חיקוי מצוין של כלב מהנהן. "מסתפק בשאריות, הא, ווטסון?" הוא נחר בבוז, קולו מתנשא.

ג'ון סמר, אך לסטראד הגיע ומיהר להסביר. "שרלוק קיבל מכה בראש כשהחשוד דחף אותו," אמר להם. "ו _דוקטור_ ווטסון," הדגיש, "החיה אותו."

זה לא היה טוב. אם ג'ון התחרט על הדחף הרגעי שהניע אותו לפעולה, הרגע סיפק לו לסטראד תירוץ מושלם. נשימתי נעצרה... הייתי קטן אמונה, ג'ון שלי בכלל לא חשב להשתמש בתירוץ.

"לא, לא החייתי אותו," השיב ללסטראד ללא שהיות.

"אני אנשק אותו מתי שיתחשק לי." זה היה מכוון לסאלי.

"קפוץ לי," הופנה לאנדרסון.

דממה רועמת השתררה בחדר - דממה שאותה העברתי כשאני מחייך חיוך מדושן אל כל מי שלכד את עיניי.

"טוב," המשיך ג'ון. "לסטראד, תן כתף - אני לוקח את שרלוק הביתה."

לסטראד נדמה לנער את עצמו. "כן, טוב, בסדר," מלמל. "הוא בסדר?"

"הוא סובל מזעזוע מוח קל, אבל אני חושב שהוא יהיה בסדר," אמר לו ג'ון. "אני אפקח עליו עין בעשרים וארבע השעות הקרובות רק כדי להיות בטוח, אבל הוא נראה בסדר..." קולו התפוגג. "ובכן, בסדר ביחס לעצמו." הוא חייך אלי. "אולי רגשני מעט."

לסטראד נחר בזמן שהאחרים עדיין פערו את פיותיהם כמו דגים.

ביחד, ג'ון ולסטראד הקימו אותי על רגליי, ואילו לסטראד השתלט על ניידת שתיקח אותי הביתה, דבר שנראה רק הוגן בהתחשב בכך שנפצעתי במהלך מילוי תפקידו. שמעתי אותו מתחקר את ג'ון כשעשינו את דרכנו החוצה, אבל הראש שלי כאב למדי בנקודה זו וכך גם שאר גופי. שמחתי לחזור הביתה לספה שלי, למרות שג'ון היה מרגיז למדי וסירב לשכב לצידי. הוא המשיך להתעקש ולבדוק את הרפלקסים שלי ולשאול אותי שאלות מוזרות. למרבה המזל, הוא הכיר אותי טוב מספיק על מנת להימנע משאלות "ידע כללי"; פעם חמקתי רק בקושי מאשפוז פסיכיאטרי כשנכשלתי לומר לצוות בית החולים מיהו ראש הממשלה או לנקוב בשמו של אחד מחברי להקת U2.

בבוקר הבא הרגשתי טוב בהרבה. למעשה, אירועי היום הקודם נדמו מעורפלים... למרות שזכרתי בבירור כי ג'ון נישק אותי בזירת פשע. ג'ון נהנה מאוד להעביר את הבוקר כשהוא מצטט את מה שלכאורה אמרתי כשאני סובל מזעזוע מוח, כולל, מסתבר, שאני אוהב להסתכל עליו מתלבש (אמת, אך העדפתי את המצב ההפוך), שקפה ללא סוכר הוא תועבה, ושלנשק אותו עדיף על רצח כפול.

הכרזתי כי שהשקרים שלו הולכים ונעשים מגוחכים, ואז נקמתי בו על כשהכרחתי אותו להחזיק אתי ידיים כל הדרך לאנג'לו; מיקום מתאים לארוחת הצהריים הראשונה שלנו כזוג. חשבתי שזה יביך אותו, אבל הוא רק משך בכתפיו ונראה נינוח להרגיז.

* * *

שבוע לאחר מכן, שכבתי במיטתי והרהרתי בהצלחת התכנית שלי. המטרה המקורית הייתה להגיע להסדר עם ג'ון, לפיו אספק לו את הנוחות שביחסי מין קבועים וחיבה, ואני, מצידי, אזכה לשמור על השותף שעליו למדתי לסמוך. המטרה הזו ללא ספק הושגה, במיוחד בשבוע מאז ג'ון הסכים להכיר ביחסינו באופן רשמי, מהלך שהקל עלי להדוף תשומת לב לא-רצויה.

בתחילת הפרויקט, הייתי מודאג מאוד שאולי אתקשה למלא את צרכיו הפיזיים של ג'ון, אבל עד מהרה גיליתי שלא זה המקרה. למעשה, מצאתי את העניין מהנה במיוחד. לרגע קצר תהיתי אם פירוש הדבר שחלק מיני, מפתיע ולא צפוי באישיותי התגלה לפתע, והאם עלי להעמיק ולחקור זאת. מאידך, המחשבה על קיום יחסים אינטימיים עם מישהו שאיננו ג'ון גרמה לי בחילה.

ג'ון עדיין ישן, אחוז היטב בזרועותיי. כרגיל. אימצתי את העקרון המקובל בהרגעת תינוקות, עוטף אותו כדי לגרום לו להרגיש בטחון, ועד כה, נחלתי הצלחה יוצאת מן הכלל; עבר יותר מחודש מאז שג'ון סבל מביעותי לילה, והוא מעולם לא סבל מאחד בזמן שהחזקתי אותו.

תחושה מוזרה חלפה בבטני כשהבטתי בקודקודו, וקיוויתי שאני לא עומד להיכנע לאותה מחלה שפקדה את ג'ון בשבוע החולף. הוא הרגיש רע למדי משך מספר ימים, אך להרגשתי, עמדתי היטב במשימת הטיפול בו, למרות שנזקקתי לעזרתה של מרת הדסון בהכנת תה. כפי שמקובל, להבנתי, בקרב אנשי רפואה, היה ג'ון חולה גרוע למדי והמשיך לומר לי לעזוב אותו בשקט, אך אני מן הסתם התעלמתי ממנו. דאגה לרווחתו של בן-זוגך החולה הייתה בבירור אחת ממשימותיו של בן-זוג טוב, ולפיכך הנחתי שהדחייה היא סוג של מבחן. לא עמדתי להיכשל בבדיקה גלויה כל כך. "חבר טוב לא בורח למראה סימן ראשון של קיא," ציטטתי, והוא גלגל את עיניו וּויתר.

חיבקתי אותו קרוב יותר אלי, דבר שממנו תמיד נדמה ליהנות. אני מניח שכולנו זזים בשעת שינה, אבל תמיד מצאתי אותו מכורבל בזרועותיי כשהתעוררתי. הוא מלמל משהו, ואז התרכך שוב. חיבקתי אותו חזק יותר... באמת נראה שהגיע הזמן להציע לו קצת חיבה גופנית. קיוויתי שיתעורר בקרוב…

* * *

מאוחר יותר אותו בוקר הצעתי שנצא להליכה. ג'ון הסתכל עלי בצורה מוזרה, מפני שלא נהגתי ללכת בלי כוונה מפורשת להגיע ליעד מסוים. מצד שני, הוא היה תקוע בדירה כבר יומיים בגלל המחלה והרגשתי שאוויר צח יתרום לו לבריאות. הוא נטה להסכים, לכן וידאתי שהוא עטוף היטב ואז יצאנו לריג'נט פארק, משוטטים לכיוון אגם הסירות. תחבתי את ידו בתוך זרועי, אוחז בו בצורה שלא הייתה מורגשת מדי כדי שלא לגרום לו לחוש שלא בנוח. השתהינו כדי להישען כנגד מעקה גשר יורק כשהדבר קרה.

הוא צפה במים, הרוח מבדרת את שערו שהיה ארוך מהרגיל, ואני פשוט הבטתי בו... ולשם שינוי לא חשבתי על שום דבר, רק בחנתי את פניו, את צורת ראשו, את הדרך בה נטה אפו מעט כלפי מעלה ואת קמטי החיוך בזוויות עיניו, כשלפתע פנה להסתכל עלי ונשימתי נעתקה.

הרגשתי כמי שלכוד תחת המים. רעם התגלגל באוזניי, עיני התקדרו והרגשתי כאילו משהו זע בתוכי, כמעט כאילו אני מתנדנד; וכך הושטתי יד ונאחזתי במעקה, חושש לאבד את שיווי המשקל. יכולתי לשמוע את ג'ון אומר משהו, אך הדברים נדמו להגיע ממקום מרוחק ולא יכולתי להגיב.

ראייתי התבהרה בהדרגה, והוא עמד מולי, אוחז בחלק העליון של זרועותיי, קורא בשמי. רציתי אותו.

לא בצורה הפשוטה, של עשיית מה שמרגיש טוב, שחוויתי עד כה במהלך הזמן שבילינו יחד, אלא בצורה הרבה יותר קדמונית ובסיסית. רציתי לכלות אותו, לספוח אותו, להפוך אותו לחלק ממני. רציתי אותו בתוכי ורציתי לקחת אותו. רציתי לקבור את עצמי בתוכו כך שירגיש את נוכחותי ורציתי להיות שלו באופן כל כך מוחלט שלעולם לא אשתייך לאף אחד אחר.

הגוף שלי הגיב כשפניתי אליו. הייתי מודע לכל נקודת-מגע בינינו, כל אצבע שלחץ כנגד הבשר של זרועותיי צרבה אותי כמו חותמת אש, ואני זכרתי את ידיו נעות על פני עורי החשוף, כיצד נראו כשנלפתו סביבי רק לפני מספר שעות. עיניי התמקדו בפיו וכמעט יכולתי להרגיש בשפתיו כנגד גרוני, מנשקות במורד חזי, מתהדקות סביבי, לשונו נעה ומסתחררת בעת שצפה בי, לרגע לא מסיר את עיניו מפני.

אף פעם לא הייתי כל כך מגורה כפי שהייתי באותו רגע של עמידה בפארק, באחת עשרה בבוקר, כשרק זרועותינו נוגעות. ובעת שהסתכלתי על ג'ון, אוחז בזרועותיו על מנת שלא ליפול, מעולם לא הרגשתי כל כך חסר שליטה.

אני לא בטוח איך הגענו הביתה. ג'ון ללא ספק דאג לי, קרוב לוודאי חושש שהבלבול הקל שחוויתי קשור לזעזוע המוח מהשבוע שעבר. הרגשתי אבוד לגמרי, כאילו הראש שלי פונה לכיוון הלא-נכון והעולם הפוך או הולך לאחור. מה קורה לי? האם _זאת_ תשוקה? איך אנשים מתמודדים עם דבר כזה כל הזמן, עם החשמל המבזיק והבלבול. זה היה בלתי-נסבל.

במאמץ כביר, כבשתי את נחשולי התחושות והרגשות שג'ון שחרר בלא-יודעין. לא עמדתי להיכנע לתביעות האנושיות המעיקות האלה, לפחות לא מבלי לשקול אותן ביחס לאספקטים אחרים של מערכת היחסים שלנו. מרגע שקיבלתי את ההחלטה, נוכחתי שאני נושם בקלות רבה יותר, אבל עדיין הוקל לי לראות את לסטראד ממתין לנו בפתח הבית.

הוא רצה שנלך לבית כלשהו, במקום כלשהו... זה היה חסר חשיבות מבחינתי, פשוט שמחתי להעסיק את הראש בצורה הולמת יותר. לסטראד, שנסע איתנו במונית כדי שיוכל לנצל את הזמן לספר לנו על המקרה, ישב על המושב המתקפל ותיאר את הסיטואציה. חלק ממני הוקדש להאזנה, אבל עיקר תשומת לבי הייתה ממוקדת בג'ון, שישב לידי.

היד שלו על המושב בינינו ואני כיסיתי אותה בשלי. עיניו נחו לרגע על לסטראד, אך הוא הפך את ידו כך שאוכל לאחוז בה. יכולתי להרגיש בחיבור במעלה זרועי. זה היה מעניין להפליא. שחררתי את זרועו; הדגדוג נדם. לקחתי אותה שוב; הדגדוג חזר.

החזקתי את ידו בעבר, פעמים רבות, במיוחד בשבוע האחרון, וזה היה נחמד; אהבתי את החברותא שבכך. היא הייתה חמה, ואנשים שהבחינו במחווה הבינו שהוא שלי. מאידך, רמה כזו של מודעות, זה היה שונה, כמו המהום מתחת לעור.

שוב שחררתי את ידו והוא נתן בי מבט מוזר לפני שהניח את שתי ידיו על ירכיו. השתאיתי נוכח עצמת הדחף לחזור וליטול את ידו.

נוכחות משטרתית מרשימה כבר חיכתה לנו בזירת הפשע. הגופה נחה בגן הקדמי ואוהל כבר הוקם כדי להגן על האזור; אנדרסון חסם את הכניסה.

"אתה לא יכול להיכנס לשם, הם מצלמים תמונות," אמר לי בשביעות רצון. "תצטרך לחזור בעוד חמש דקות." 

"מצוין!" זרחתי לעברו, לכעסו הרב. "בוא, ג'ון." תפסתי בידו של ג'ון ומשכתי אותו לשער צדדי ומעבר לפינה עד שמצאנו את עצמנו בסמטה חשוכה לאורך צד הבית.

"הכל בסדר, שרלוק?" שאל אותי בזמן שהשתרך בעקבותיי. "מה ראית?"

נעצרתי בפתאומיות ופניתי אליו, מניח ידיים על כתפיו והודף אותו לתוך הקמרון. "ראיתי _אותך_ ," נהמתי, לפני שהדפתי את מלוא אורך גופי נגד שלו, מרים את ראשו לוקח את פיו בתקיפות. התחושה הייתה בלתי ניתנת לתיאור.

הנשיקה הראשונה שלנו הייתה תגלית, עולם חדש של תחושות מדהימות, אבל זה היה משהו אחר לחלוטין. הייתי כל כך רעב אליו. מצצתי ונשכתי את פיו, מרגיש כאילו אף פעם לא אשבע. העברתי יד אחת במורד גבו ומשכתי את מותניו אלי, דוחק את עצמי קדימה באותו זמן.

ג'ון נראה המום בהתחלה, אך הוא הגיב כמעט אינסטינקטיבית ותוך זמן קצר דחף את עצמי נגדי, מקשת את ירכיו כשעשה זאת. הוא דחף יד אחת לתוך שיערי, מושך, ואני שחררתי את פיו באנחה, ומיד עברתי לצווארו, נושך בכוח גדול בהרבה מכפי שנשכתי אי פעם בעבר. הוא התקשת בחדות, אצבעותיו מתהדקות בשיערי וידו השנייה מתגנבת מתחת למעיל שלי כדי להתחפר בגבי בעד לחולצת המשי.

הנעתי את פי על שלו, הודף את לשוני בקצב אחד עם ירכיי בזמן שהתחככתי נגדו, הדם גועש באוזניי.

"לכל הרוחות!" התרומם קולו של לסטראד מאחוריי.

נעצרתי, מרים קלות את ראשי, אך לא ניתק מג'ון; בקושי ניתן היה לראות אותו מעבר למעיל שלי - שכמעט כיסה את שנינו. הוא הרים אלי את עיניו, חלקו נבוך, חלקו המום, אבל בעיקר חרמן, ואני השענתי את מצחי על שלו לרגע, מתנשם בכבדות.

"אמ, זירת הפשע מוכנה בשבילך." קולו של לסטראד נשמע שוב. "רק... מתי שתהיה מוכן." הוא השתהה. "אני, אה, אני אלך להגיד להם שאתה גומר כאן..." שהות קצרה נוספת, וג'ון, תאמינו או לא, צחקק. "אני מתכוון, שתיכף תגיע," סיים לסטראד, קולו מתעמעם מעט כשהתרחק מאתנו.

"תן לנו דקה," אמרתי לו, עדיין בלי לפנות אליו. הוא הסתלק במהירות.

הבטנו זה בזה. "לא שאני מתלונן," המהם ג'ון. "אבל מה..." הוא נעצר כדי לנשום, "...לעזאזל," הוא עדיין נראה המום, "...זה היה?"

חייכתי אליו. "ניסוי?" הצעתי, קולי עדיין צרוד מהרגיל.

הוא צחק, מתנשף. "ובכן," השיב. "זה על עדיף על עיניים במיקרוגל!"

חזרנו לזירת הפשע רק כדי להיווכח שלסטראד מסתכל לכל כיוון רק כדי להימנע מלהסתכל עלינו, ואנדרסון בוהה במבט משתאה בצווארו של ג'ון, שנשא סימן-נשיכה גדול וברור במיוחד. הרגשתי שג'ון עשוי להיות פחות ממשועשע כשיאתר את הסימן והתחלתי לתהות איך ארחיק אותו מגופים בעלי פני-שטח רפלקטיביים משך כמה ימים לפחות.

די היה בסקירה קצרה של הגופה וסביבתה להפקת נתונים מספקים, אותם שטחתי בפני לסטראד, בזמן שמכונית שחורה גדולה החליקה אל העיקול ומתוכה יצא מייקרופט. הרמתי את גבותיי לעברו; מייקרופט כמעט לא נדד רחוק כל כך ממשרדו. זה היה חסר תקדים. רק בעיה רצינית מאוד יכלה לגרום לאחי להביא את עצמו לזירת רצח פשוט.

"אני מתנצל על ההפרעה, פקח," פנה ללסטראד, מציג תעודת זיהוי ממשלתית. "האם אוכל לשאול לרגע את אחי?" לסטראד נראה מופתע לגלות שאפילו יש לי אח. זאת הייתה תגובה רווחת. אנשים התקשו לדמיין אותי כחלק מיחידה משפחתית.

"מה? הו, בטח, בוודאי, קח אותו," הגיב, עדיין נראה כאילו הוא מושפע מההלם שבתגלית. "אתה יכול להיכנס פנימה," אמר ונופף לכיוון הבית. "החדר הקדמי פנוי."

מייקרופט נד בראשו בהכרת תודה, ואז פנה אל ג'ון. "ערב טוב, ג'ון היקר," אמר, נזהר שלא להביט בצווארו. "תסלח לנו, נכון?"

ג'ון הנהן והביט בי בשאלה, אבל אני משכתי בכתפיי. "אין לי מושג," סיפרתי לו. "אחזור תוך דקה."

מייקרופט הוביל את הדרך במעלה המדרגות לתוך הבית, ואז הביט מסביב במבחר הקצינים שהמשיכו בפעילויותיהם לפני שהמשיך לתוך חדר הכניסה הגדול שצורתו צורת L.

"ישנה בעיה, שרלוק," התחיל. "מדובר בסיטואציה עדינה שבה אני זקוק לעזרתך."

הוא הביט בי ביציבות, בלי לעפעף. כעבור מספר רגעים, פנה אל החלון, מבטו משוטט, כביכול ללא מטרה, וסקר את הפעילות בגן הקדמי. "ואיך מתנהל הניסוי שלך? נדמה לי שקראת לו 'פרויקט אחזקה ושמירה'?" 

זעפתי לעבר אחורי ראשו. "בסדר," עניתי.

"באמת?" חקר בדאגה מזויפת. "האם הצלחת לגרום לרופא הטוב להתאהב בך?" הוא פנה אלי, מחייך חיוך לא-משכנע.

"הפרויקט עדיין לא הושלם." חרקתי בשיניי, מרגיש שאני חייב לו לפחות הסבר מינימאלי, בהתחשב בכך שהוא האחד בזכותו פצחתי בפרויקט.

"ובכן, נדמה שהשגת את המטרה העיקרית," הגיב. "ג'ון כבר לא יוצא עם נשים, והסיכון שיתחתן ויעזוב אותך נראה מזערי."

"מה אתה רוצה, מייקרופט?" התפרצתי. המצב עם ג'ון הפך היום להרבה יותר מורכב, ולא רציתי לדבר על הנושא. 

"רק את עזרתך בעניין קטן אך חשוב," אמר לי. "זה לא יגזול ממך יותר מכמה שעות." הוא התפתל. ודאי היה נואש.

"אני לא רוצה," השבתי באופן סופי.

"ובכן, אני לא רציתי במיוחד לעזור לך לפתות אדם הגון כדי שתוכל למנוע מהעוזר שלך לעזוב אותך," ציין.

לרגע התפתיתי להגיד לו שזה כבר לא המצב, אבל לא היה לי מושג לתאר מה המצב בדיוק, ולכן החלטתי לדבוק במה שידע.

"הוא מקבל סקס, אני זוכה לשמור על השותף שלי," חתכתי אותו. "זה נראה לי הגיוני לגמרי."

"רק אתה מוצא שהגיוני להקריב את גופך לטובת יחסי עבודה." הוא נאנח. "אני מניח שאתה עדיין מתכוון לגרום לג'ון להתאהב בך?"

ניסיתי להתעלם מהתחושה המוזרה שגרמו לי המילים הללו.

"זה יהיה הדבר הטוב ביותר ליציבות ההסדר שלנו," אישרתי בעצבנות.

"ואתה ודאי תאמר לו שגם אתה אוהב אותו?"

לאן לעזאזל חתר מייקרופט? "אני סוציופת," השבתי. "אתה יודע טוב מאוד שאני לא מסוגל לחוות רגשות כאלה."

עבר עלי בי רגע של פחד; היכן ג'ון? לא רציתי שישמע את השיחה. צועד לחלון, הבטתי מטה אל הגן, ושם היה ג'ון, בדיוק היכן שהשארתי אותו. כאילו הרגיש שאני מסתכל עליו, הרים את ראשו ונופף לי. הנדתי בראשי, נאבק להסיר את החיוך מפני לפני ששוב פניתי לאחי.

"מה הנקודה שלך?" תבעתי לדעת.

"הנקודה שלי בוודאי ברורה," השיב. "אני עזרתי כשביקשת, למרות שמצאתי את הפרויקט שלך סר טעם." הוא הביט בי בחומרה. "ראיתי את ההתנהגות של ג'ון לפני שיחתנו, ובהשוואה להתנהגות שלו מאוחר יותר באותו יום, אני מסיק שעזרתי לא הייתה בלתי אפקטיבית. כל מה שאני מבקש הוא מספר שעות מזמנך בתמורה." הוא נעצר. "אתה אפילו עשוי למצוא את זה מעניין."

עדיין לא התלהבתי.

"אתה יכול להביא את ג'ון," הוסיף.

נאנחתי. "בסדר!" אמרתי בטינה. "מתי תזדקק לנו?"

הוא נופף לחלון. "הבאתי את המכונית," אמר, כתחליף לתשובה.

הוא יצא החוצה ואני אספתי את ג'ון, מבטיח ללסטראד שאסמס לו את כל ההרהורים נוספים שיעלו בי בדרך. המכונית עמדה להתניע כשהצצתי בחזרה בבניין על מנת לקבל רושם טוב יותר של החדר הקדמי בו שוחחנו אני ומייקרופט. בעת שצפיתי, הגיחה דמות מתוך פינת ה-L של חדר ונעה לחלון, בוהה בי.

הייתה זו סאלי דונובן ופניה עטו ארשת של הלם מוחלט.

  
  



	14. פאניקה

**_נקודת המבט של ג'ון_ **

משהו לא היה בסדר עם שרלוק. הוא התנהג בצורה מוזרה מאז הלכנו לפארק, שלא להזכיר את הסצנה בסמטה. לא שהתלוננתי יותר מדי על _זה_ , אבל משהו לא היה תקין.

בזמן שנסענו עם מייקרופט השד יודע לאן, לעשות השד יודע מה (אף אחד אף פעם לא מספר לי כלום), שרלוק התקשח לידי. הסתכלתי עליו, וראיתי שהוא בוהה בחלון האחורי בפנים קפואים לגמרי. התחלתי לפנות, לראות מה השפיע עליו בצורה כזאת, אבל הוא תפס במהירות בכתף שלי כדי לעצור בעדי, מבטו ננעץ בפני כשעל פניו ארשת מוזרה ביותר.

"מה קרה?" שאלתי אותו, מודאג. "הכל בסדר?"

הוא לא אמר כלום, רק בהה בי, עיניו משוטטות על פני כאילו ניסה לחקוק אותן בזיכרון, כמו שאני בטוח שכבר עשה. ואז, ללא אזהרה, משך אותי אליו בחיבוק מגושם, מחליק את ידיו לתוך מעילי וסביב גופי. 

השמעתי גניחת הפתעה, לפני שניסיתי לסגת לאחור; סמטה נטושה הייתה דבר אחד, אבל רכב בתנועה, עם אח תקוע במושב מולנו הייתה עניין אחר לגמרי. הוא שחרר אותי ללא ויכוח ונשען לאחור במושב, מרחיק את גופו ממני. שום הסבר, שום התנצלות, לא שבאמת ציפיתי משרלוק לאחד מאלה.

"אתה בטוח שלא קרה משהו?" לחצתי עליו, מסתכל על מייקרופט כששרלוק נכשל להגיב.

לרגע, תהיתי אם העזיבה הפתאומית קשורה באירוע משפחתי. "אמא שלכם בסדר?" שאלתי, לא מסוגל לגרום לעצמי להשתמש במילה 'אימא'לה' בפני אף אחד מעל גיל שבע.

מייקרופט חייך אלי בנדיבות. "שלומה של אימא'לה מצוין, תודה לך, ג'ון," הוא הנהן לעברי. "שרלוק בסך הכל הסכים לסייע לי בבעיה רגישה במקצת."

הבטתי בו בספקנות. "זה לא מתאים לו."

שנינו פנינו להביט בשרלוק, שבהה אל מחוץ לחלון, מתח ניכר בכל קו מקווי גופו. משהו בהחלט לא היה בסדר. החלטתי שאני צריך לאזור אומץ ולהתגבר על הבושה שבהימצאות בחלל סגור עם המאהב ההומו שלי ועם אחיו בן המעמד העליון.

"אם תסלח לנו," מלמלתי למייקרופט והוא הנהן, מחייך אלי באישור לפני שהפנה את תשומת לבו לחלון הנגדי, מציג בפנינו את אחורי ראשו.

החלקתי למרכז המושב עד שהירך שלי נלחצה נגד זאת של שרלוק והנחתי יד על כתפו, מרגיש את הרעד שחלף בגופו כשנגעתי בו.

"שרלוק," אמרתי בשקט. אין תגובה. בידי השנייה, חפנתי את לסתו וסובבתי את פניו כך שאוכל להסתכל עליו כראוי. הוא נראה פראי, עיניו כהות ולסתו חשוקה בכוח רב כל כך ששיניו חרקו. לא יכולתי לדמיין מה גרם לו להגיב בצורה כזאת, אבל הוא היה מתוח ממש ומוטרד בעליל.

הבאתי את שתי ידיי לפניו וניסיתי להרגיע אותו, מריץ את אגודלי לאורך עצמות לחיי ומחליק את קצות אצבעותיי על פני גבותיו ומצחו. אחרי כמה דקות, הברשתי את שערו מאחורי אוזנו והשתמשתי ביד ימין כדי ללטף לו בעדינות קו הלסת, מתווה את שפתיו באגודלי. הרגשתי שהוא נרגע מעט בזמן שלקחתי יותר ממשקל ראשו בידי השמאלית, שנעה בתנועות מעגליות קטנות בשערו.

אחרי איזשהו זמן, המתח בלסתו התחיל להתפוגג ושפתיו נפשקו מעט. לחצתי את כרית אצבע המורה שלי נגד פיו, ועיניו הבזיקו למייקרופט, שכביכול עדיין ישב עם הגב אלינו, מפני ששרלוק הביא את לשונו לקצה האצבע שלי. שמח להסיח את דעתו, החלקתי אותה מעט בין השפתיים שלו, ואז ליטפתי את הצד הפנימי של פיו. בתגובה הוא נשען לכיווני והתחיל למצוץ, מריץ את הלשון מעלה ומטה, מלקק את הרווח בין האצבעות שלי, מה שהיה נעים בצורה לא סבירה. באמת, חבר עם קיבעון אוראלי פשוט לא יכול להיות דבר רע; אפילו עמדתי בנשיכות. 

חנקתי אנחה, נזכר איפה ובחברת מי אנחנו נמצאים ומתרכז בשרלוק, שהתחיל להירגע מעט. משכתי את האצבע באיטיות, חופן את לסתו ורוכן לנשק אותו מספר פעמים. נשיקות עדינות, רכות, בלי לשון, רק שפתיים נוגעות זו בזו ברוך ובחיבה. 

נסוג לאחור, בחנתי אותו בזהירות, עדיין ממסגר את הפנים שלו בידיי. העיניים שלו היו עצומות כנגד עורו החיוור והוא נראה לא-ארצי ועדין להפתיע. _אני מתאהב בגבר הזה_ , חשבתי, ואיכשהו, הרעיון לא זעזע אותי בכלל.

חייכתי אליו. "אתה בסדר?"

הוא הנהן קלות. "אני מצטער, ג'ון," מלמל.

הסתכלתי עליו בתימהון; הוא התנצל לעיתים כל כך רחוקות, ועכשיו בכלל לא ידעתי על מה הוא מתנצל.

"תודה," הוסיף; עוד מקרה נדיר, למרות שלא הרגשתי שזה הזמן המתאים להסב את תשומת לבו לעניין. 

"זה מה ש _חבר טוב_ אמור לעשות," ציינתי, מנסה לגרום לו לחייך. שרלוק העביר את השבוע האחרון כשהוא מכריז ש'חבר טוב עושה ככה', או: 'חבר טוב אף פעם לא עושה ככה'. יותר מהכל זכרתי את היום שבו ניסיתי להיפטר ממנו כדי להקיא בשקט. עלה בדעתי שאולי הוא מקבל את הטיפים שלו מאתר לבנות-עשרה; גוגל היה חייב לי כמה תשובות.

הרפיתי מפניו ולקחתי היד שלו, נשען לתוך המושב, והוא שירג את אצבעותינו, מעניק לי חיוך קטן. כשהסתכלתי מסביב, מייקרופט הקליד הודעת טקסט, ואז בחן את הפלאפון שלו בהבעה מרוגזת.

"לאן אנחנו נוסעים בכל מקרה?" שאלתי את שרלוק בשקט, מניח שלו, לפחות, יהיה מושג כלשהו מה קורה.

הוא רק משך בכתפיו. "עבודה בשביל מייקרופט," אמר. "אני עדיין לא יודע את הפרטים."

המחשבה ששרלוק יסכים לקבל עבודה ממייקרופט, בלי לבקש את הפרטים המלאים, הייתה מוזרה ממש. למעשה, עצם הנכונות לסייע לאחיו - ואני ראיתי אותו מסרב לבקשות דומות בעבר - הייתה מוזרה כשלעצמה. באמת, היום רק הלך ונעשה יותר ויותר מוזר.

מייקרופט נשף בקול, ואז הקיש על המחיצה שהפרידה בינינו לבין הנהג, שהחליקה ללא רחש. "בייקר 221ב," אמר, לוחץ על כפתור כדי להשיב את המחיצה למקום. "צר לי, רבותיי," פנה אלינו. "נראה שהבעיה שלי פתרה את עצמה. הפרעתי לכם שלא לצורך."

גבותיו של שרלוק כמעט התרוממו לתוך קו שערו והוא רכן קדימה באגרסיביות. "במה אתה משחק, מייקרופט?"

מייקרופט רק הביט בנו בהבעה רגילה של תהייה מנומסת.

שרלוק טלטל קלות את ראשו. "אם ידעת..." קולו נדד, והוא העיף בי מבט, ואז בחן את מייקרופט למשך רגע נוסף. "למה באת!" הכריז בקול נמוך. זאת לא הייתה שאלה, קולו נשמע פשטני וכמעט נואש. ראשו צנח והוא נשען לאחור והידק את האחיזה בידי.

הסתכלתי על מייקרופט בשאלה, אבל נעניתי בארשת מנומסת, שהחזירה לי חיוך.

"אני מתנצל, ג'ון היקר," אמר, ולרגע חשבתי שאני יכול לשמוע רמז לחרטה אמיתית בקולו. "הו, הנה אנחנו," המשיך כעבור מספר דקות, כשעצרנו לפני הדירה. "חייבים לחזור לעסקים, אה?" הוא הניף יד אחת מבטלת בברכת שלום כשיצאנו מהמכונית. שרלוק אפילו לא הסתכל עליו.

ברגע שסיימנו לטפס במדרגות, שרלוק קפא שוב. דחפתי אותו לתוך הספה והסתלקתי להכין קצת תה, מצליח לאתר כמה ביסקוויטים מתפוררים. הייתי צריך לדחוף לו את המזון לתוך היד, אבל הוא לפחות לגם מהתה, אם כי אחד הביסקוויטים נדמה לחנוק אותו.

הנחתי את הספל שלי על שולחן הקפה ופניתי אליו. "שרלוק, מה קרה?" הפצרתי בו. "אתה חייב לספר לי מה קורה."

הוא הסתכל עלי שוב, ואז טלטל את ראשו. "אני לא יכול לספר לך ג'ון," השיב. "אני פשוט..." הוא התקשח שוב ואז קפץ על רגליו, מניח את הספל שלו על אדן החלון.

הוא התחיל לצעוד ברחבי החדר, כמו שנהג לעשות כשמקרה כלשהו הסיח את דעתו והמוח שלו עבד ב300 קמ"ש לשעה, ממלמל לעצמו ומנופף בזרועותיו. כעבור מספר דקות, נעצר באמצע החדר והניף את ידיו באוויר.

עמדתי לגשת אליו, אבל לפני שהספקתי לזוז, הראש שלו נע בחדות והוא הסתכל עליו בי במבט ממסמר שכאילו הקפיא אותי במקום. עמדנו ככה משך מספר רגעים, בוהים אחד בשני, עד ששרלוק השמיע אנחת תסכול והשליך את עצמו עלי, הודף אותי אחורה בחוסר תשומת לב עד שמצאתי את עצמי לחוץ נגד הקיר.

ידיו לפתו את צידיו ראשי כדי להחזיק אותי במקום וראשו רכן לנשק אותי בעצמה. למרות שהיה עוקץ של ייאוש בפעולות שלו, לא יכולתי להכחיש שהן מדליקות אותי. הוא הניח את ידו על הכתף שלי, ואז החליק אותה במהירות לחזית גופי, מחזיק אותי ביציבות, לש בקצב בזמן שמצץ את הלשון שלי. התנשמתי לתוך הפה שלו כשלפתע משך אותי מהקיר והניח את שתי ידיו על כתפיי, דוחף אותי על הברכיים. לא היה משהו חדש בעמדה הזו, אבל זה לא היה אופייני מצידו להיות כל כך תקיף או תובעני. נוכחתי שזה מוצא חן בעיני. 

הסרתי את הסוודר שלי בתנופה, מושיט יד לחגורת מכנסיי, אבל הוא עצר אותי, נופל על ברכיו ומושך אותי אל גופו פעם נוספת. הוא נישק אותי שוב, יד אחת חופנת את ראשי והשנייה אוחזת בפלג גופי העליון, כרוכה סביבי בעצמה גדולה כל כך שהתקשיתי לנשום. נאבקתי למצוא אוויר והוא הרפה קלות, ואז החליק את ידו לגב התחתון שלי כדי לתמוך בי בזמן שהחל להשעין אותי לעבר הרצפה. רק ברגע האחרון, נזכר לתפוס כרית מהספה ולהניח אותה מאחורי הראש שלי.

גופו עקב אחרי עד שנשכב עלי במלוא אורכו והוא הביא את שתי ידיו אל פני. "ג'ון," אמר ברוך, מנשק אותי במתיקות, לפני שהאינטנסיביות חזרה. "ג'ון," אמר שוב, מעביר את פיו על לסתי, ואז יורד לצווארי, בדיוק לנקודה בה ידע שאני רגיש במיוחד. יכולתי להרגיש את אצבעותיו פותחות את כפתורי החולצה שלי, הוא נישק את עצמות הבריח שלי לכיוון הכתף המצולקת, ואז במורד חזי, נעצר ללקק ולמצוץ את פטמותיי. בנקודה הזאת התפתלתי תחתיו, ידיי מלטפות ומעסות כל חלק בגופו שאליו הצלחתי להגיע בזמן שהוא זז מעלי.

ידיו הסירו את הג'ינס שלי והוא סיים להפשיט אותי במהירות, ואז התיישב והתפשט בחפזון. לרגע הוא סקר את גופי בתאוותנות, ואז תפס את הכרבולית הצמרירית שנחה על מסעד הכורסה ופרש אותה, ממתין עד שאתמקם עליה לפני שחזר ונשכב עלי.

ההרגשה הייתה מדהימה ממש. למרות שישנו מכורבלים יחד כל לילה, היה בזה משהו כל כך שונה. שרלוק התנהג כאילו הוא זקוק לי בצורה נואשת. ידיו ליטפו אותי מעלה ומטה כשנישק אותי שוב, ואז פישק קלות את רגלי כך שיוכל להתמקם ביניהן, מניע את ירכיו כך שנתחכך זה בזה. וואו.

חלק ממני עדיין היה מודע לכך שמשהו מטריד אותו, שהוא לא לגמרי עצמו, אבל אם זה מה שהוא היה צריך, לא עמדתי למנוע את זה ממנו בעד שום הון שבעולם. הראש שלי נפל לאחור כשהתקשתתי באופן לא רצוני, כמעט מובך מהקולות שהשמעתי.

הוא תמך בעצמו על מרפק אחד והעביר את ידו השנייה במורד גופי, מרים את ברכי עד שרגלי נחה ביציבות על הרצפה, לפני שליטף את פנים ירכי.

"ג'ון," אמר בתכיפות, בקול צרוד ועמוק אפילו יותר מהרגיל. "ג'ון..." הוא חיכה עד שהסתכלתי עליו, אצבעותיו שואלות בעת שחקרו אותי. "ג'ון, אני רוצה..." עיניו בערו. "אני רוצה..." אצבעו נלחצה קלות לתוכי, כוונתו ברורה לחלוטין.

בהתחשב בכל הזמן והאנרגיה שבזבזתי בהתלבטות על הדבר הזה בדיוק, עכשיו כשמצאתי את עצמי עומד לחצות את הגשר, הרגשתי שאני אמור להיות עצבני יותר. אבל, אם להודות באמת, לרגע לא עלה בדעתי להסס.

"כן," אמרתי לו, גונח את המילה. "כן, שרלוק, כל מה שתרצה," התנשפתי בעת שאצבעו הפכה עקשנית יותר. "הכל," הבטחתי לו. היה רק דבר אחד שרציתי לעשות.

מרים את זרועותיי, חפנתי את פני והבאתי אותן אלי, מרים את ראשי לנשק אותו בעדינות. "אני אוהב אותך," אמרתי לו, מנשק אותו שוב, "אני אוהב אותך, שרלוק." הרפיתי ממנו ונפלתי לאחור על הכרית.

עיניו התרחבו וידיו נעצרו באחת. מגוון של רגשות חלפו על פניו, מהר מכפי שאוכל לזהות אותם, ואז הוא שמט את הראש לעיקול צווארי, ורעד זעזע את גופו.

"שרלוק?" חקרתי. "שרלוק, אני מצטער, אבל זה לא היה מה שרצית?" הרגשתי מבולבל כעכשיו, ומעט נבוך.

"ג'ון," מלמל לתוך צווארי. "אל תצטער. בבקשה, אף פעם אל תצטער." הוא הרים את ראשו, מביט בי בארשת מעונה. הוא נישק אותי שוב, אבל משהו לא היה תקין, הפה שלו היה מעוקם.

הנחתי את ידיי על כתפיו והדפתי אותו אחורה בעדינות. הוא לא נאבק בי.

"שרלוק, מה קרה?" הפעם התעקשתי, הודף אותו כך ששכבנו שנינו על הצד. "תראה, אנחנו לא חייבים לעשות את זה עכשיו," אמרתי, מלטף לו את הפנים. הדאגה כרסמה בהתרגשות שלי בכל מקרה. "יש לנו את כל הזמן בעולם."

הוא השמיע קול מיוסר, מגביר את התסכול שהרגשתי. "אבל אתה _חייב_ לספר לי מה מטריד אותך כל כך," הפצרתי בו. "אני לא מבין. אני לא יודע מה קרה. אני רוצה לעזור, אבל אני לא יודע מה לעשות..."

אף פעם לא ראיתי אותו ככה; פניו היו מכווצים ונעשיתי ממש מודאג. בתנועה אחת, הוא חיבק אותי שוב, מחזיק אותי קרוב אליו משך מספר רגעים, ואז נראה שהוא קיבל החלטה.

"אני חייב לצאת," הודיע, מתיישב ומחפש את הבגדים שלו.

"מה?" קראתי. "שרלוק, מה קורה כאן?" תפסתי אותו בזרוע. "אני רוצה לדעת!"

הוא פנה אלי כשהתיישבתי, תופס במרפקיי ומביט בי ברוב כוונה. "אני מצטער, ג'ון," אמר. "אני לא יכול להסביר. יש משהו שאני חייב לעשות." הוא נעצר. "לנסות לעשות," תיקן.

"ואני לא יכול לעזור?" שאלתי אותו. כל העניין נראה חשוד בעיני.

הוא חייך בקדרות וליטף את פני. "לא עם זה," אמר, ואז קפץ על רגליו, מתלבש במהירות.

משכתי עלי את השמיכה, מודע לעצמי לפתע, ואם להיות כנה, כמו מישהו שהרגע ספג דחייה.

הוא תפס בצעיפו, אבל כשהסתכל מסביב וראה אותי יושב שם, חצה את החדר לעברי ורכן לשתול נשיקה קשה על פי.

"ג'ון, אני..." הוא נעצר. "אל תצא החוצה, בסדר?" ביקש.

"למה אתה מתכוון?" שאלתי אותו, אך הוא רק טלטל את ראשו.

"אני לא בטוח כמה זמן ייקח לי, אבל בבקשה, תישאר כאן," הוא התעקש. "אני רוצה לחזור הביתה אליך. בבקשה, ג'ון, תבטיח לי שתישאר כאן?"

משכתי כתפיים. "לאן אני כבר יכול ללכת?" שאלתי אותו. "אתה מתכוון לספר לי על מה המהומה?"

לרגע שרלוק עצם את עיניו. "אני מקווה שלא תהיה לזה חשיבות," אמר בחידתיות. הוא לחץ את שפתיו למצחי, ואז פנה ויצא מהדירה בריצה. שמעתי את הדלת בתחתית המדרגות נטרקת מאחוריו.

ובכן, בהחלט לא ככה דמיינתי את הפעם הראשונה שלנו.

כשאני מרגיש כמו בלון שכל האוויר יצא ממנו, וגם סתם מטופש, יושב כך, עירום, על כרבולית באמצע הסלון בחמש אחר הצהריים; התלבשתי שוב ואז הכנתי לעצמי סנדוויץ', כיוון שלא הספקנו להגיע לארוחת צהריים.

דאגתי לשרלוק. רק היום, הוא הפגין יותר רגשות מאשר במהלך כל תקופת ההיכרותי שלנו, ובכלל לא הייתי בטוח איך לפרש את זה. הוא היה פרדוקס; מצד אחד, מודע לחלוטין לגאונות שלו ולפרקים האדם הכי שחצן שתפגשו בחיים. מצד שני, חסר ביטחון להפתיע, וכנראה משוכנע שלגיונות נשים עומדות לקפוץ עלי בהתלהבות ולקחת אותי ממנו ברגע שרק אצור את הרושם הקל ביותר שאני פנוי. מאז ש'יצאנו מהארון', הוא לקח את ידי שוב ושוב, או שיכל את זרועותינו. בשביל מישהו עם אינטלקט כמו שלו, ו - כפי שיכולתי להודות עכשיו - מישהו שגם נראה טוב כל כך, זה היה מפתיע... נראה שאני המקרה היחיד לגביו התעלם שרלוק בעקשנות מכל הראיות...

חסר מנוחה, שקלתי ללכת לפאב, אבל נזכרתי בהתעקשות של שרלוק שאשאר כאן. בסדר. מביט סביבי על הבלאגן, החלטתי לסדר קצת. הרמתי את הכרית שנחה על הרצפה והחזרתי אותה למקום, כשהבחנתי במשהו מנצנץ מציפוי הספה; מטבע של פאונד. זה גרם לי לתהות מה עוד אוכל למצוא שם, כך שהסרתי את שאר הכריות והתחלתי לחטט. מצאתי שבעה מטבעות נוספים בסכומים משתנים, שלוש ג'ולות, משרוקית, ומה שנראה כמו כסט שלם של עצמות מטה-טַרסָליות.

חפץ נוסף היה תחוב עמוק בצד הזרוע, במקום שבו ישב שרלוק מוקדם יותר, אבל לא יכולתי להגיע אליו. מסרב להיכנע, הבאתי כף עץ מהמטבח. הכף עשתה את העבודה; הצלחתי להרים את האובייקט לגובה שבו יכולתי לתפוס אותו באצבעותיי; משכתי אותו בניצחון… זה היה הפלאפון שלי. מוזר; זכרתי בבירור שהשארתי אותו בכיס המעיל הפנימי כשיצאנו בבוקר, כי שציפיתי לשיחה מהארי. אם ככה, איך הוא הגיע למקומו שבצד הספה? וכבוי לחלוטין?

טלטלתי את הראש. זה היה חתיכת יום מוזר. הדלקתי את הפלאפון והוא מיד התחיל לצפצף; שבע הודעות טקסט ושלוש הודעות קוליות חיכו לי בפנים. לרגע הרגשתי פופולארי במיוחד, אבל אז הבנתי שכולן בטח מיועדות לשרלוק; הוא לקח את החפצים שלי לעיתים כל כך קרובות שאנשים התרגלו לנסות להשיג אותו באמצעות הפלאפון שלי אם הוא לא ענה לשלו. הסתכלתי ברשימת הודעות הטקסט ולהפתעתי הרבה, גיליתי שכולן מסאלי דונובן, פרט להודעה בודדת מהארי, שביקשה ממני להתקשר אליה לקבוע לצהריים אם אני פנוי בשלישי הבא.

לא הייתי בטוח האם אני צריך לקרוא את ההודעות מסאלי, אבל בסופו של דבר החלטתי שאקרא; אם היא רצתה לדבר עם שרלוק, אוכל לפחות לידע אותה שהוא לא יחזור עד שעה מאוחרת יותר. כמסתבר, נראה שההודעות מיועדות לי, כולן מבקשות אותי להתקשר אליה במידה הולכת וגוברת של תכיפות. האזנתי להודעות הקוליות וכולן היו פחות או יותר זהות. היא הייתה עקשנית מאוד.

שקלתי פשוט להתעלם מהן... לא חיבבתי את סאלי, ולסטראד בטח היה מתקשר אם היה מדובר במשהו חשוב; אבל השתעממתי מלסדר ושום דבר מעניין יותר לא חיכה לי עד ששרלוק יחזור. התיישבתי אם כן ולחצתי על הכפתורים המתאימים. אחרי הכל, מה כבר יכול לקרות?


	15. גילוי

**_נקודת המבט של שרלוק_ **

עזבתי את הדירה כשמחשבה ברורה אחת במוחי; למצוא את סאלי דונובן ואיכשהו לשכנע אותה לשמור על שתיקה. ידעתי שהיא מתעבת אותי, היום ללא ספק יותר מתמיד, אבל לא חשבתי שהעוינות שלה מופנית גם כלפי לג'ון. אם אוכל לגרום לה לראות עד כמה כל התערבות מצידה תפגע בג'ון, ויתכן שגם להסביר לה שפני הדברים לא בהכרח תואמים את מה ששמעה... ידעתי כי הסיכויים לא טובים, אבל הייתי מוכרח לנסות.

פניה, כשראיתי אותה בחלון בזמן שהתרחקנו, העידו בבירור שהיא שמעה את השיחה שלי עם מייקרופט. לא היה טעם לייחל בדיעבד לכך שהייתי כנה איתו, שהייתי מסביר לו מה קרה לי היום.

וכן, מייקרופט היה אחי. בדיעבד, זה היה מובן מאליו שה'בעיה' שסיפר לי עליה הייתה פיקציה, אבל לא ידעתי לשם מה המציא אחת כזו. במבט לאחור, יכולתי לראות איך תמרן את השיחה והוביל אותי לאותן אמירות מרשיעות אשר, כך הבנתי כעת, יפגעו מאוד בג'ון. קבס עלה בי למחשבה, ורכנתי לפנים, כאילו בכך אוכל להאיץ במונית.

מניסיוני ידעתי כי בשעה זו, יתכן שאוכל למצוא את סאלי במטה הסקוטלנד יארד, אבל היא בדיוק עזבה כשהגעתי. לא רציתי להתקשר אליה, יהיה קשה מספיק לשכנע אותה פנים אל פנים... פחות או יותר בלתי אפשרי בטלפון, אבל לא הייתה כל אפשרות אחרת. הקו היה תפוס. צעדתי הלוך וחזור בלובי משך עשר דקות, מנסה להשיג אותה שוב ושוב, אבל הקו נשאר תפוס; עם מי לעזאזל דיברה משך כל כך הרבה זמן?

אני לא בטוח כיצד הייתי ממשיך אם לא הייתי מרים את פני ומבחין בלסטראד שניצב על מקומו והתבונן בי בחשד. "שרלוק?" שאל בזהירות, "שרלוק? הכל בסדר?"

הסתכלתי עליו ברוגז. לא רציתי לדבר איתו, או עם אף אחד אחר, אבל לא ידעתי איך למצוא את סאלי. בהתחשב במקצוע שלה, לא היה זה סביר שאמצא את כתובת מגוריה מתחת לשמה בספר הטלפונים. לסטראד עשה צעד וחצי אחורה, נראה מופתע מעט; יתכן שלא ממש נראיתי כמו עצמי. העברתי יד בשיערי. "אני צריך למצוא את סמל דונובן," אמרתי לו. "זה דחוף."

הוא נראה מופתע. "אני די בטוח שסאלי סיימה להיום," אמר לי... ללא צורך. היה ברור שאני מודע לכך, אחרת לא הייתי פוסע בלובי. "אני יכול לעזור לך עם משהו?"

הייתי מופתע להיווכח שהוא נראה כנה בהצעתו. תמיד הנחתי שהוא לכל היותר סובל אותי כיוון שנזקק לי כדי לבצע את עבודתו. אולי חשש שאני עומד לעשות משהו מוזר בלובי? כולם נדמו להתייחס אלי כאל סוג של פצצת זמן מתקתקת, פשוט מחכים ליום שבו אאבד כליל את השפיות. ברגע זה, מאידך, הרגשתי כאילו יום הגזירה הגיע.

"שרלוק, זה שקוף שאתה מוטרד," אמר לי, מניח את ידו על זרועי.

סמרתי. "אני לא _מוטרד_ ," השבתי. "ואני אף פעם לא שקוף!"

הוא הטה את ראשו. "לפני שפגשת את ג'ון, הייתי מסכים," אמר. "אבל כרגע אתה מוטרד." הוא היה נחוש בדעתו. "וזה שקוף מספיק שהמזכיר בכניסה צלצל להזהיר אותי."

פניתי לנעוץ מבט חומצי במזכיר, שהתעלם ממני.

"בסדר," השבתי. "אני צריך למצוא את סמל דונובן." כבר הזכרתי את זה קודם לכן, כמובן, אך רוב האנשים נזקקו למידה מסוימת של חזרתיות לפני שהואילו לפעול.

"למה אתה מחפש את סאלי?" רצה לדעת. הסתכלתי עליו. "אוקיי, בסדר," נכנע. "בוא איתי למשרד, נראה מה אפשר לעשות."

עקבתי אחריו והוא כיוון אותי לכיסא, אבל טלטלתי את ראשי; ישיבה הייתה הדבר האחרון שעמד מבחינתי על הפרק. 

"אז מה קורה?" שאל אותי. שוב נעצתי בו מבט חלול והוא נאנח. "תראה, שרלוק," אמר לסטראד בכבדות. "אם אתה רוצה שאעזור לך..."

"אני לא רוצה שתעזור לי!"

הוא נראה כמי ששוקל את הדברים, אחר הנהן. "לא, אבל אתה זקוק לעזרתי, כן?" זה היה רגע מוזר של חילוף תפקידים, שהחזיר אותי למקרה שג'ון כינה 'חקירה בוורוד'.

עצם המחשבה על ג'ון גרמה לי לקבל החלטה, וצנחתי לתוך אחד הכיסאות. "סאלי שמעה שיחה שנשמעה רע, אבל הייתה מחוץ לקונטקסט," הסברתי באי-נוחות. "עכשיו היא מנסה להעביר את המידע לג'ון, ואני רוצה לעצור אותה."

לסטראד היה מופתע לשמוע מידע אישי, לא-פלילי בעליל; אבל התאושש במהירות. "בסדר," אמר. "על מה הייתה השיחה? מה סאלי מנסה להגיד לג'ון? איך אתה יודע שהיא מנסה להגיד את זה לג'ון? למה אתה רוצה לעצור אותה? ואיך בדיוק אתה מתכנן לעשות את זה?"

הייתי מופתע מעט; הברנש היה מסוגל לחשיבה הגיונית אחרי הכל. ממש לא רציתי להיכנס להסברים, אבל הצדק היה אתו; ברגע זה, אכן נזקקתי לו.

"זאת הייתה שיחה שקיימתי עם אחי מייקרופט ונגעה לג'ון. סאלי היא רכלנית ותצדיק את זה כמשהו שג'ון צריך לדעת; אני חייב לנסות לעצור אותה כי זה...'" נעצרתי, לפתע מתקשה להמשיך. "זה יפגע בו." בלעתי את רוקי. "זה יפגע בו מאוד." פניי היו חמים: משונה ביותר, בהתחשב בטמפרטורה.

לסטראד בחן אותי. "כלומר, אתה פשוט מניח שהיא מנסה לספר לג'ון על השיחה המסתורית הזו?" שאל; שוב מראה מודעות מפתיעה למידה שבה ניסיתי להתחמק משאלותיו.

"היא שלחה לו שלוש הודעות טקסט והשאירה הודעה קולית עוד לפני שהגענו הביתה," סיפרתי לו. "מכאן משתמע שהיא ניסתה ליצור איתו קשר."

"כן, אבל זה לא מסביר למה היא לא הצליחה לעשות את זה," השגיח לסטראד. "למה ג'ון לא ענה לטלפון שלו וזהו?"

"מפני ששאלתי אותו."

" _שאלת_ אותו?" חקר בספקנות, גבה אחת מתרוממת. "אתה מתכוון ש _הרמת_ אותו, כן?" הוא ללא ספק זכר את כל הכרטיסים התועים שלו; נראה שאין טעם להתחמק מהנושא.

"בסדר," אמרתי. "ראיתי את סאלי בזמן שעזבנו את המקום ומיד הנחתי שהיא תנסה ליצור קשר עם ג'ון, כך שלקחתי את הפלאפון שלו וכיביתי אותו." ג'ון נראה מופתע מעט מהחיבוק הפתאומי, נזכרתי. "כשהגענו הביתה, בדקתי את הפלאפון בזמן שהוא הכין תה ואימתּי את החשדות שלי."

"אז, מחקת את המסרים?" חקר, גבותיו מתרוממות.

טלטלתי את ראשי. "לא היה זמן. אפילו לא קראתי אותם."

"הפלאפון עדיין ברשותך?" שאל, מושיט את ידו. "בוא נראה מה היא אומרת..."

שוב טלטלתי את ראשי. "לא יכולתי לקחת אותו איתי," הסברתי. "ג'ון רגיל לזה שאני משאיל ממנו דברים..." לסטראד הרים גבה לשמע השורש ש.א.ל, אבל החליק את העניין. "...אם הוא היה רוצה את הפלאפון שלו, הוא מיד היה בודק בכיסים שלי, וגם בשלו. כיביתי את המכשיר והחבאתי אותו."

הוא הנהן. "בסדר, אז בוא נראה אם הבנתי... סמל דונובן פירשה בצורה לא נכונה שיחה בינך לבין אחיך, ובגלל זה היא מנסה להפריד בינך לבין ג'ון?"

פני החווירו. "אתה חושב שהיא תצליח?" שאלתי אותו. "אתה חושב שהוא יעזוב אותי?"

הוא הניף את ידיו באוויר. "איך בדיוק אני אמור לדעת. הנחתי שמזה אתה מפחד; אחרת על מה כל הדרמה?"

"בגלל שזה..." נעצרתי, נזכר בפניו של ג'ון כשאמר לי את המילים _האלו_. פתאום התקשיתי לבלוע. "אני לא רוצה להכאיב לו... לא מגיע לו... זה לא..." לא הצלחתי למצוא את המילים. "אני חייב לעצור בעדה."

לסטראד הביט בי בסקרנות. "מה לעזאזל אמרת לאחיך בשיחה הזאת?"

לא יכולתי להסביר את הפרויקט. הוא לעולם לא יבין. "אמרתי שאני לא מסוגל לאהוב."

פניו התרככו. "ובכן, נראה לי שהעניין הזה נתון לוויכוח, לא?" הוא קם על רגליו מבלי להמתין לתשובה. "בוא," אמר לי. "בוא נלך, לפני שסאלי תמצא את ג'ון והבלגן יתחיל." נעצתי בו מבט שואל והוא משך בכתפיו. "אני לא נותן לך לגשת לבד לסאלי המסכנה. אתה הולך איתי, או שאתה לא הולך בכלל."

מצמתי. "אבל למה שתרצה לעזור לי?" תבעתי לדעת, והוא הביט בי בשמץ חמלה.

"רק בגלל שאף פעם לא רצית חברים, לא אומר שאין לך כאלו." בהיתי בו. "בכל מקרה," המשיך, מבויש מעט, "תמיד הייתה לי חולשה לסופים טובים."

לקח לנו כמעט שעה לנסוע לדירה של סאלי, ולא היה שם אף אחד כשהגענו. לסטראד רצה לנסות ברחוב בייקר, אבל ידעתי שהיא לא תלך לשם; היא תרצה לשוחח עם ג'ון לבד, רחוק ממני. שקלתי את האפשרות שהיא עם אנדרסון, אבל לסטראד טען כי אנדרסון עזב את זירת הפשע לפנינו והסתלק לסוף שבוע ארוך עם אשתו, כך שהאפשרות הזו בבירור לא באה בחשבון. המשכתי לנסות את הפלאפון של סאלי, אבל הוא היה כבוי לעת עתה.

עדיין שקלנו מה לעשות בהמשך כשאנקת תדהמה נשמעה מאחורינו; זאת הייתה סאלי, והיא נראתה נורא.

"מה _אתה_ עושה כאן?" התפרצה עלי, בגרסה מרוככת משהו של נימוסיה האופייניים.

לסטראד צעד קדימה. "סאלי, הכל בסדר?" שאל. "את נראית נורא!"

היא משכה באפה. "זאת _אשמתו_ ," אמרה בהאשמה. "אם הוא לא היה כזה פסיכופת, לא הייתי צריכה..." קולה התפוגג. "לא הייתי נאלצת..." פניה התכרכמו והיא החלה לבכות.

לסטראד הביט בה בדאגה, ואז כרך סביבה את זרועו וטפח על כתפה. צרור המפתחות שלה עדיין השתלשל מידה והוא נטל אותם בעדינות, פותח את הדלת לדירתה ומלווה אותה פנימה כשאני בעקבותיהם.

"סאלי," מלמל לסטראד, מושיב אותה על הספה. "סאלי, מה עשית?"

המחשבות רצו במוחי. היא ודאי לא הספיקה לדבר עם ג'ון...? הוא הבטיח להישאר בבית ולא יכולתי להאמין שהיא תלך לשם מבלי לוודא שאני אינני.

"הוא צלצל אלי," אמרה. "ג'ון צלצל אלי, בדיוק כשיצאתי מהעבודה."

מצאתי את עצמי מתיישב לפתע. ג'ון מצא את הפלאפון שלו. מוחי החל לדהור; ג'ון שמע את הגרסה של סאלי לשיחה עם מייקרופט, הוא יבין שלקחתי את הפלאפון שלו בכוונה, הוא ידע שניסיתי למנוע ממנו לגלות, ואפילו בידיעה שהוא קרוב לוודאי עתיד לגלות, כמעט... כמעט... על מה לעזאזל חשבתי? הייתי לוקח אותו, שם על הרצפה, אם הוא לא היה מדהים אותי עם ההצהרה שלו. הייתי לוקח אותו ועכשיו, קרוב לוודאי, אף פעם לא אעשה את זה... ראשי צנח אל בין ידיי, מחשבותיי רצות במעגלים.

יכולתי לשמוע את סאלי ולסטראד מתווכחים, אבל לא האזנתי למה שאמרו. סאלי ללא ספק סיפרה ללסטראד איך ניצלתי את ג'ון, איך תמרנתי אותו למטרותיי האנוכיות בלי לחבב אותו בכלל; אבל זאת לא הייתה האמת, הלא כן? אם לא היה לי אכפת, למה הרגשתי ככה? מה קורה לי? ראשי הסתחרר והרגשתי כאילו אני עומד להקיא.

" _תסתכלי עליו!_ " שאגתו של לסטראד קרעה את הערפל שאפף אותי, ואני הרמתי ראש.

הם בהו בי שניהם; סאלי נראתה כמי שאינה מזהה אותי כלל.

"שמעת שיחה שלא היית אמורה לשמוע," אמר לה לסטראד. "מה שנאמר, ובבקשה, חסכי ממני את הפרטים..." הוא נעצר. "את רוצה להגיד לי שבנאדם תמיד מספר לאחיו את האמת?" שאל בקול שקט יותר. "במיוחד אם הוא לא מבין אותה בעצמו?" הוא נופף בידו לכיווני.

סאלי נראתה המומה. "אבל אני..." היא נעצרה. "אני חשבתי... אני חשבתי שאני עושה דבר טוב, שג'ון צריך לדעת, אבל הוא... הוא..." היא צנחה בחזרה לתוך הספה. "הוא היה כל כך... שבור." היא החלה לבכות שוב.

בקושי יכולתי לנשום. החזה שלי התכווץ ולחץ נבנה בתוך ראשי. לסטראד הביט בי בדאגה אבל התיישב ליד סאלי, מושיט לה טישיו וטופח על גבה. "ספרי לנו מה קרה," אמר.

נדרש לה זמן מה, אבל בסופו של דבר, יצא הכל החוצה. כשג'ון טלפן אליה, ניסתה סאלי לגרום לו לצאת לפגוש אותה, אבל הוא לא יכול לעזוב את הדירה; נשימתי נעצרה למשמע הדברים. הוא סיפר לה שיצאתי והסכים באי-רצון שתבוא; והיא אכן עשתה זאת ללא שהיות. חלק ממני חישב שסאלי קרוב לוודאי עשתה את זה בדיוק כשהייתי במשרדו של לסטראד. מיד עם הגעתה, היא סיפרה לג'ון כל מה שאני ומייקרופט אמרנו.

"הוא לא האמין לי בהתחלה," סיפרה. "הוא כעס עלי, אבל אז..." היא הסיטה את מבטה; משהו לא היה תקין, היה משהו שלא סיפרה לי. "ואז הוא פשוט קיבל את זה והוא נראה..." היא בכתה שוב, דמעות שמנות מתגלגלות ללא מעצור במורד פניה. "אף פעם לא ראיתי מישהו נראה ככה," הוסיפה חרש. "אני מתכוונת, ראיתי כל מיני דברים נוראים. בעבודה הזאת, אתה מתרגל, אבל אף פעם..." היא נעצרה ושוב הביטה בי בזעם.

"זאת _אשמתך_ ," צעקה עלי. "אתה גרמת לי לעשות את זה ועכשיו אני לא יכולה לקחת את זה בחזרה ואני לא יכולה לשנות את זה ואני לא יכולה... אני יכולה רק לראות את ה _פנים_ שלו..." היא כבשה את עיניה בידיה, כאילו מנסה למחות את החיזיון, מתייפחת בשקט.

דממה קצרה נפלה על החדר. קיא עלה בגרוני ולא יכולתי לומר דבר.

לסטראד היה הראשון לדבר. "איפה ג'ון עכשיו?" שאל אותה. "הוא עדיין ברחוב בייקר?"

סאלי משכה בכתפיה. "אני לא יודעת," אמרה. "הוא היה שם כשעזבתי, אבל אחותו הייתה בדרך, אז..."

"אחותו?" קפצתי. "ג'ון לא מסתדר עם אחותו."

היא רק הביטה בי בעייפות. "היה מסר מהארי בפלאפון שלו," השיבה. "ראיתי אותו כש..." היא נעצרה. "שאלתי אותו אם יש איזה חבר שהוא יכול להתקשר אליו, אבל הוא אמר שזאת אחותו. הוא לא ביקש ממני להתקשר אליה, אבל..." היא השתהתה. "לא יכולתי פשוט לעזוב אותו שם ככה." היא טלטלה את ראשה. "לא אמרתי לה כלום. רק שג'ון זקוק לה. היא אמרה שהיא תהיה שם תוך..." סאלי הציצה בשעונה. "ובכן, היא אמורה להיות שם כבר כמה זמן."

המילים נדמו להחזיר אותי לעצמי, וקפצתי על רגליי. "אני חייב ללכת."

לסטראד הנהן וקם. "אני אסיע אותך," אמר, כאילו כלל לא הייתה שאלה בנושא. "את תהיי בסדר, סאלי?" שאל אותה. 

היא נעמדה גם, עדיין מושכת באפה, אבל הנהנה, ואז ניגשה אלי ונגעה בזרועי. "תראה," אמרה. "אני לא מחבבת אותך." לא הפתעה גדולה.

"אני חושבת שאתה ממזר, מסוכן ומניפולטיבי, אם להגיד את האמת." לסטראד מחה, אבל היא המשיכה. "אבל עד כמה שזה עוזר, אני מצטערת." היא עצרה לרגע. "לא בשבילך, בגלל שאתה לגמרי הבאת את זה על עצמך. אני מצטערת בגלל ג'ון. הלוואי שלא הייתי..." לרגע, השפילה את פניה. "אני לא אספר על זה לאף אחד," אמרה. "הבטחתי לג'ון שאני לא אעשה את זה, ואני לא; לאף אחד."

נדתי בראשי, ואז צעדתי אל מחוץ לדירה של סאלי, לסטראד בעקבותיי.

* * *

הרגשתי כאילו אנחנו מתרוצצים בלונדון שעות בחיפוש אחר ג'ון. דבר ראשון הלכנו לרחוב בייקר, אבל הדירה הייתה ריקה. חפציו של ג'ון היו כולם שם, לכל הפחות; ספל התה שלו עדיין ישב על שולחן הסלון, וצלחת שלא נשטפה נחה בכיור. בדקנו בפאב שאליו נהג ללכת ומספר אפשרויות נוספות בקרבה, אך איש לא ראה אותו.

הפלאפון שלו פעל, אבל הוא לא ענה לאף אחת מהשיחות. רציתי לאתר אותו באמצעות הפלאפון אבל לסטראד טען שמדובר ב'שימוש לרעה במשאבי המשטרה'. הוא הסכים, לעומת זאת, להשיג עבורי את מספר הטלפון של הארי ווטסון, שהשיבה לצלצול, אך ניתקה ברגע שסיפקתי את שמי; הספקתי, מאידך, לקבל רושם מדויק פחות או יותר מקולות הרקע, ומיקדנו מחדש את המאמצים שלנו, מתפצלים כעבור זמן מה כדי לכסות יותר אפשרויות. הם בהחלט ישבו בפאב... ופאב מסורתי, לא בר טרנדי. המוסיקה הייתה שקטה מספיק כדי לנהל שיחה.

לבסוף, מספר שעות לאחר מכן, סרקתי קהל צפוף של פרצופים כשראיתי אישה שנראתה כמו ג'ון. היה להם אף זהה ואותו שיער בצבע חול, וראשה היה מוטה קלות הצידה בעת שהביטה באדם שמולה, בדיוק כמו ג'ון. זזתי הצידה, כך שאוכל להיות בטוח, ושם ראיתי אותו.

עצם היכולת לראות שוב את פניו אחרי שעות של חיפושים הביאה לי הקלה מסוימת, אך חרדתי התגברה כשבחנתי אותו. פניו נראו ריקים לחלוטין. משקה עמד לפניו, אך הוא לא לגם ממנו; לא נגע בו, למעשה. הוא הביט לעבר אחותו, אך כלל לא ראה אותה; היא דיברה, אך נראה היה כי הוא אינו מודע לכך. כעבור מספר דקות, ראיתי אותה מתרוממת, נוגעת קלות בזרועו ואז פונה לכיוון השירותים. הייתה זו ההזדמנות שלי.

נעתי בזריזות לאורך הדלפק והחלקתי למקומה הפנוי של הארי. עיניו של ג'ון התמקדו בי והוא בהה משך מספר שניות, אחר קפץ ממקומו. מעולם לא ראיתי את ג'ון בורח ממשהו לפני כן ולרגע הקפיאה אותי תגובתו, אולם ברגע הבא קמתי ועקבתי אחריו. הוא הועיד פעמיו לכיוון אחורי הבניין: יצאתי דרך דלת החירום שעדיין הסתובבה, רק על מנת למצוא אותו שעון נגד הקיר בסמטה מלוכלכת. הוא רכן לפנים, ידיו על ירכיו, כמי שמנסה להסדיר את נשימתו. הוא לא הרים את עיניו. 

התקדמתי לעברו בזהירות, נעצר מרחק מה ממנו. "ג'ון," אמרתי בשקט. "ג'ון, בבקשה דבר אלי."

הוא השמיע צליל נמוך, חנוק. "מה אני אמור להגיד?" מלמל, וקולו פשוט לא נשמע כמו שצריך. "אני רק חיית המחמד שלך, הפרויקט שלך." הוא ירק את המילה. "מה אני אמור להגיד כשאתה מושך בחוטים שלי?"

"מה היא אמרה לך?"

הוא נשם עמוקות. "היא אמרה לי שהחלטת בכוונה תחילה לגרום לי להתאהב בך, למרות שידעת שאתה לא מסוגל להחזיר את הרגשות האלה, בגלל שלא רצית שאתחתן ואעזוב אותך בלי שותף."

מוזר לחשוב שאי-פעם חשבתי שזה רעיון הגיוני, הרהרתי כששמעתי את המילים.

"ובכן, זה עבד, לא?" המרירות הגדולה נשמעה לא במקום מפיו של ג'ון. "התאהבתי בך." החזה שלי התכווץ למשמע המילים, אבל הוא המשיך. "חוץ מהחלק שלא..." הייתי מבולבל, אך הוא המשיך. "התאהבתי באשליה; הצגה שהמחזת עבורי. ועכשיו אני מאוהב במישהו שבכלל לא קיים וגם אם היה קיים, לא היה מסוגל להחזיר את הרגשות שלי."

רציתי נואשות לגשת אליו, אבל אילצתי את עצמי להישאר במקום. "זה לא נכון, ג'ון," אמרתי לו.

הוא צחק, אבל זה היה צליל מוזר. "זה לא נכון?" חקר. "אתה אומר שסאלי שיקרה לי, שהיא המציאה את כל זה?" פתחתי את פי להשיב, אך הוא המשיך. "כשהיא אמרה שהקרבת את גופך בשביל יחסי עבודה תקינים, זה היה שקר?"

המילים פגעו בנקודה רגישה כשלפתע הבנתי באיזו מידה רימיתי את עצמי, כמו גם את כל מי שסביבי. כמובן שזאת לא הייתה הקרבה לשכב עם ג'ון; לא עכשיו ולא בעבר. למה שאמציא את התכנית המגוחכת הזו אם לא מפני שרציתי את ג'ון, אי שם עמוק בפנים, בחלק שעליו הגנתי אפילו מפני עצמי? רציתי אותו, והחלק המודע של מוחי סיפק הצדקה הגיונית למעשיי. לפתע הרגשתי שנורה נדלקת בראשי, וחייכתי אל ג'ון בעת שההבנה זרחה עלי. "כן, ג'ון, זה היה שקר!" הכרזתי; מובן שהיה זה שקר... אלוהים אדירים, היה זה כה ברור!

עמדתי להסביר לו את זה, אבל איבדתי את תשומת לבו; הוא שלה משהו מכיסו ובהה בו. זה היה הפלאפון שלו. הוא לחץ על מספר כפתורים, ואז מיקם אותו בכף ידו. העפתי בפניו מבט חוקר, אבל ההבעה שוב נמחתה מעליהן. ואז שמעתי את הקול שלי.

_"הוא מקבל סקס, אני זוכה לשמור על השותף שלי. זה נראה לי הגיוני לגמרי."_

הדם אזל מפני. זה היה הדבר שסאלי שמרה מפנינו, זאת הייתה הסיבה שבגללה קיבל ג'ון את דבריה ללא ויכוח, בלי לנסות ולדבר איתי... חשבתי במהירות... סאלי ודאי התחילה להקליט אותנו ברגע שהבינה על מה אנחנו מדברים. בעקבותיי, נשמע קולו של מייקרופט:

_"רק אתה תמצא שהגיוני להקריב את גופך לטובת יחסי עבודה. אני מניח שאתה עדיין מתכוון לגרום לג'ון להתאהב בך?"_

הניסוח! אידיוט! לא היה סביר שסאלי תזכור את הניסוח, או תחזור עליו מילה במילה; הייתי צריך להבין שישנה הקלטה ברגע שג'ון אמר את זה. סאלי וודאי העבירה אותה לפלאפון של ג'ון, ואז וודאי הבחינה בהודעת הטקסט מהארי. קיללתי את עצמי כשקולי נשמע שוב.

" _זה יהיה הדבר הטוב ביותר ליציבות ההסדר שלנו."_

האם תמיד נשמעתי קר כל כך? ממש לא הרגשתי ככה אותו רגע, היה לי נדמה כאילו רגשות מנסים לקרוע את דרכם מחוץ לחזי, חונקים אותי. קולו של מייקרופט שאל:

_"ואתה וודאי תאמר לו שגם אתה אוהב אותו?"_

ידעתי, כמובן, מה עומד לבוא, בדיוק כמו ג'ון, אבל שנינו עדיין נרתענו כשהשבתי לו:

_"אני פסיכופת. אתה יודע היטב שאני לא מסוגל לחוות רגשות כאלה."_

ג'ון הדמים את המסר ונשם עמוקות. לאחר מכן הוא החל לדבר, לא ממש מסתכל עלי. "יכולתי לחיות את שארית חיי בתור החבר הטוב ביותר שלך והשותף שלך," הרהר, נשמע כמעט אגבי, "ואף פעם לא לרצות או לבקש יותר מזה. יכולתי להיות מאושר." הוא עצר, חזהו עולה ויורד ביפחה פתאומית. "אבל עכשיו," המשיך, קולו נעשה יותר ויותר עצבני, "עכשיו מאוחר מדי בשבילי, אני כבר לא יכול לחזור אחורה."

עיניו התמקדו בי לפתע, מבטו עושה את כל הדרך במורד גופי וחוזר אל פני. "אפילו ברגע זה, כשאני יודע מה עשית, כשאני מסתכל עליך, כל מה שאני רוצה זה להעביר את הידיים בשיער שלך ולנשק אותך, ללטף אותך ולהרגיש איך אתה רועד. לישון מחובק איתך ולהרגיש אותך נושם מאחורי." הוא הסתכל עלי, ובעיניו התנחשל ים של כאב.

"אבל אם כל זה היה שקר, אז אתה אף פעם לא רצית את זה. פשוט השתמשת בסקס כדי למנוע ממני לעזוב אותך." קולו רעד עכשיו. "כל הנשימות והאנחות האלה, כל פעם שנגעת בי, זאת הייתה רק העמדת פנים..." הוא הסתובב בחדות, מתכופף כאילו כדי להקיא.

נעתי לעברו, אבל הוא הדף את ידי. "אל תיגע בי!" קולו נשבר. "אתה לא חייב לגעת בי שוב בחיים!"

התנודדתי על עקביי, בדיוק כשדלת החירום נפתחה בכוח ובפתח עמדה הארי. היא קלטה את המצב במבט אחד, ואז רצה לעברי. יכולתי לחזות את העומד לבוא, אך לא עשיתי כל מאמץ להתחמק. היא הייתה חזקה להפתיע ונוסף לה מומנטום התנועה; נחבטתי נגד הקיר.

תיכף ומיד, היא הסתערה עלי. "חתיכת חרא חולה!" צרחה עלי. "איזה מן יצור מעוות היה עושה משהו כזה? במיוחד לאדם נדיב וטוב ונאמן כמו אח שלי?"

הסתכלתי סביבי ונוכחתי שג'ון מסתלק, מועד במורד הסמטה כמו שיכור. הארי עקבה אחר מבטי ונהמה, ללא ספק מבינה שעליה לסיים במהירות כדי לעקוב אחריו.

"אני מקווה שאתה גאה בעצמך," אמרה לי במרירות. "עשית מה שכל הצבא האפגאני נכשל לעשות; הרסת את אח שלי." 

נרתעתי לאחור והיא ניצלה את יתרונה. "אתה פירקת אותו לחתיכות והרכבת אותו מחדש כמו שרצית ועכשיו הוא כבר לא יודע מי הוא."

ג'ון היה קרוב לקצה הרחוב, היא באמת הייתה צריכה להרפות ממני. היא פנתה ללכת, אבל השתהתה פתאום. "תתרחק ממנו," הזהירה. "מגיע לו יותר טוב." היא נעצה בי מבט מנמיך. "לכל אחד מגיע." בעיקול מזלזל אחרון של שפתה העליונה, הסתלקה מהמקום, תופסת את ג'ון ממש בקצה הסמטה ומכוונת אותו אל מעבר לפינת הבניין.

החלקתי למטה נגד קיר הסמטה והשענתי את ראשי על ירכיי. כעבור זמן מה, הבנתי שהפלאפון שלי מצלצל. בהיסח הדעת, שליתי אותו מכיסי והבטתי במסך; זה היה לסטראד. התעלמתי מהשיחה, ואז סימסתי לו היכן אני. חמש דקות לאחר מכן שמעתי צעדים מתקרבים בריצה. הרמתי את מבטי.

"לכל הרוחות!" הכריז. "במה הסתבכת? קטטת רחוב?"

הרמתי יד לעיני. היא הייתה רגישה וללא ספק תשחיר מחר. "לא," אמרתי לו בקול שנשמע מוזר. "זו הייתה הארי."

הוא שחרר את נשימתו. "אז מצאת אותו?" שאל. הנהנתי. "אני מבין שזה לא הלך טוב?" טלטלתי את ראשי.

הוא חשב לרגע. "הוא במקום בטוח?"

הנהנתי שוב. "הארי איתו, אני מניח שהיא תיקח אותו הביתה איתה."

"בסדר," אמר. "כדאי שניקח אותך לרחוב בייקר, נראה לי." הוא סייע לי לקום על רגליי. גופי היה נוקשה, כאילו לא השתייך לי. עשינו את דרכנו לרחוב.

לסטראד הביא אותי הביתה, ממלמל מדי פעם הבטחה אקראית ש-'הכל יסתדר בסוף' ו-'הכל יראה יותר טוב בבוקר'. לא הגבתי, להוציא אמירת תודה לפני שהלך; לא משנה מה קרה בסוף, הוא התגלה כחבר. זה היה - הייתי מוכרח להודות - יותר מכפי שציפיתי, או מכפי שהגיע לי.

פיניתי את מגוון הספרים והניסויים מהכורסה שלי והתיישבתי, לא רוצה להתקרב לספה. ממסעד הספה השתלשלה הכרבולית שעליה השכבתי את ג'ון מוקדם יותר. נגעתי בבד, מדמיין אותו, כפי שנראה רק שעות בודדות קודם לכן. הרגשתי ריק, כמי שצף בבועה הסוגרת עליו מפני העולם. היה לי קר. משכתי עלי את הכרבולית. ריחו של ג'ון נדף ממנה.

ג'ון, שלעולם לא ישכב עליה. ג'ון, שבו פגעתי בצורה כה איומה, מבלי לחשוב על כך פעמיים; שתמרנתי כדי להלום את מטרותיי, שבנאמנותו לי השתמשתי כדי להרוס אותו. עיניו של ג'ון, מלאות בכאב; ג'ון, שנעשה חולה מפני שגרמתי לו להרגיש כמו אנס; כאילו לקח את מה שלא באמת רציתי לתת. פני היו רטובים.

ג'ון לעולם לא יחזור לכאן עכשיו. לעולם לא ישתה מהספל על השולחן, לעולם לא ישב וילטף את שיערי בעת שצפינו בתכניות טלוויזיה מגוחכות, לעולם לא ינשק אותי שוב. לא יכולתי לנשום כראוי.

לא עוד חיבוקים במיטתו, לא עוד ניסיונות לשכנע אותו להצטרף אלי במקלחת, לא עוד מזמוזים על הספה. גרוני נסגר. 

שמעתי רעש.

צעדים על המדרגות, אך לא הצעדים הנכונים, לא צעדיו של ג'ון, על צליעתו האקראית ושק המצרכים שלו... לא, לעולם לא עוד. זה היה מייקרופט שצעד לתוך החדר.

הוא צעד לעברי ופניו היו פתוחים ומחייכים, לוקחים אותי בחזרה עשרים שנה. הוא התיישב על מסעד הכורסה.

"הנה אתה," אמר. זה היה הקול שהרחיק את ביעותי הלילה שלי ותיקן את המיקרוסקופ הראשון שלי. "חיכיתי הרבה זמן כדי לראות אותך שוב, אח קטן."

הקול הזה מעולם לא שיקר לי, תמיד קיים את הבטחותיו, מעולם לא נדמה לטעות. הוא הניח את זרועותיו סביב כתפיי. "אל תדאג, אנחנו נחזיר אותו."

שמתי את ראשי על חזהו של אחי ובכיתי.

  
  



	16. נתק

**_נקודת המבט של ג'ון_ **

ביתה של הארי היה צבוע בז'. קירות בז', שטיחי בז', רהיטי בז', אח בצבע בז'.

לבשתי סוודר בצבע בז'. אולי, אם אני אשב בשקט משך מספיק זמן, אדהה לחלוטין לתוך התפאורה, וככה מה שנשאר ממני יוכל פשוט להיעלם.

המצב התחיל להימאס על הארי. במהלך השבוע הראשון, היא הילכה סביבי על קצות האצבעות, כאילו חוששת שכל רעש חד יגרום לי להישבר. בשבוע השני, היא התחילה להעיר על התה שלא שתיתי והסנדוויצ'ים שלא נאכלו. בשבוע הקודם היא שאלה מתי אתחיל לחפש משרה באזור. עכשיו היא רצתה לערוך לי מסיבת 'יציאה מהארון'.

"אני לא הומו, הארי," הזכרתי לה, בפעם השביעית לאותו יום, ואולי המאה מאז הגעתי לכאן.

"היית _איתו,_ " השיבה, ואני הוספתי קו נוסף מתחת המחשבה: 'הלוואי ואף פעם לא הייתי חולק עם הארי את התקרית הפתטית'.

"איך אתה יודע שזאת לא איזו נטייה לטנטית?" התעקשה. "רק כמה חברים קרובים; הם יבואו לסיבוב משקאות הלילה."

טלטלתי את הראש, אבל אי אפשר היה להוריד אותה מהרעיון.

"אתה לא חייב להגיד כלום, רק קצת פטפוטים, לראות מה דעתך." היא הרהרה לרגע. "אני חושבת שקולין הוא בדיוק הטיפוס שלך, כשחושבים על זה."

הראש שלי צנח בחזרה אל הספה... היה לי _טיפוס_?

"אני יוצא הלילה," אמרתי לה, מפתיע קצת גם את עצמי.

עיניה הצטמצמו. "עם מי?" אתגרה אותי, וזעפה כשהמצאתי סיפור קלוש על 'חבר'. היא ניסתה לברר פרטים, אבל אני נסוגותי לדממה, והיא הסתלקה בסוף, ממלמלת מתחת לשפמה.

נאנחתי ושלפתי את הפלאפון שלי; עכשיו אצטרך לצאת. סימסתי ללסטראד; הוא יצר איתי קשר כמה פעמים, אבל אני התחמקתי ממנו, ומכל אחד אחר. הוא היה נחמד, אבל הייתה סיבה לכך שהעדיף את שרלוק על פני. ועדיין, הייתי צריך לצאת; למה שלא אראה אם הוא פנוי לבירה.

שלחתי את המסר, ואז הבטתי במסרון של אתמול בלילה: _לילה טוב, ג'ון. ש.ה_.

הוא שלח אחד בכל לילה: 22:30 על הדקה. הוא מעולם לא החמיץ ומעולם לא איחר. לפעמים התנצל, לפעמים סיפק תירוצים, לפעמים רק _לילה טוב_. האצבע שלי ריחפה על כפתור המחיקה בפעם האלף, אבל לא קרוב מדי; פעם לחצתי עליו בטעות והיום החסר ההוא כרסם בי בכל פעם שרפרפתי על הרשימה, כפי שעשיתי יותר מדי פעמים. הם היו כמו קשר לשרלוק _שלי_ ; האחד שאהבתי, החבר הדמיוני… ידעתי, כמובן, שהם הגיעו _ממנו_... מהגבר האמיתי, המושך בחוטים; לו, לא הייתה כל דרך לדעת ששמרתי אותם, וכך נאחזתי בפנטזיה.

לא הבנתי מה הוא מקווה להרוויח מהם; וודאי הייתה לו מטרה כלשהי, אבל היא חמקה ממני. שנאתי את עצמי מפני ששמרתי אותם, שנאתי את לבי על כך שנשבר בכל פעם שעיינתי בהם ושנאתי את גופי הטיפש בכל פעם שהעיר אותי מרוב כיסופים אליו.

נשמע צפצוף ולסטראד השיב עם מקום ושעה; נראה שאני עומד לצאת ככלות הכל.

* * *

הפאב היה חמים, עמוס ומלא-חיים; כשישבתי בפינה, לכוד בעננת הבז' שלי, תקפה אותי הרגשה קצת סוריאליסטית. לסטראד הגיע, לחצנו ידיים ודיברנו. על מזג האוויר - _רטוב_ , על פוטבול - _חסר טעם_ , על מצב הכלכלה - _בקרשים_. חיפשתי נושא נוסף כשראיתי שלסטראד מכין את עצמו והיה ברור מה עומד לבוא.

"הוא לא ממש מסתדר בלעדיך, אתה יודע."

המהמתי, ולסטראד פירש את זה כסימן להמשיך.

"הוא עדיין עוזר עם מקרים כשאני מבקש ממנו, אבל זה נראה כאילו כבר לא אכפת לו מכלום."

נחרתי. "כמובן שלא אכפת לו, יש לו הפרעת אישיות אנטי סוציאלית. חוסר אכפתיות זה ההתמחות שלו."

לסטראד הביט בי בעצב. "אני לא חושב שזו האמת, ג'ון," אמר. "לפחות, זאת כבר לא האמת. התכוונתי שהעבודה כבר לא מרגשת אותו כמו פעם; הוא לא מנסה להשתחל למקרים המעניינים, לא מביך אותי לפני התקשורת, לא מתרברב בפני שאר חברי הצוות. הוא פשוט מופיע כשאני מבקש ממנו, בודק את הראיות, מדווח על הממצאים, ועוזב." הוא משך בכתפיו. "הוא אפילו לא גס רוח יותר!"

נשפתי: כאילו שהיעדר גסות רוח מצידו של שרלוק הולמס היא אובדן כל כך גדול לעולם.

"הייתי איתו בלילה ההוא, אתה יודע," אמר באופן לא צפוי. "בלילה שהוא חיפש את סאלי."

נרתעתי, והוא העניק לי חיוך קטן, מתנצל.

"ואז חיפשנו אותך... אני לא יודע את כל הסיפור; ואני לא רוצה לדעת," הוסיף במהירות. "אבל אני יודע שהאדם שמצאתי בסמטה ההיא, זה לא האדם שעבדתי איתו בחמש השנים האחרונות."

"הוא רצה שאשאר איתו ולא אוהב שהתכניות שלו נכשלות," רטנתי. "במיוחד כאלה שהוא משקיע בהן כל כך הרבה."

"אני לא חושב שזאת הסיבה," השיב. "כשהוא הגיע לסקוטלנד יארד, הוא היה נואש למצוא אותה; אף פעם לא ראיתי אותו עצבני כל כך." הוא נזכר בדברים. "אבל כשהזכרתי את האפשרות של פרידה ממך, הוא היה מופתע; הוא פשוט לא רצה שתיפגע."

צחקתי במרירות. "ובכן, זה לא עבד לו במיוחד, הא?"

היה ברור שאני גורם לו להרגיש לא נוח, אבל לא יכולתי למנוע מהכעס הרגשתי לחלחל למילותיי; זה היה כאילו הבז' נצבע בארגמן.

זאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה שדיברתי על הלילה ההוא, או על שרלוק בכלל; הארי ביקרה ברחוב בייקר כדי לאסוף את החפצים שלי כמה ימים אחר כך וחזרה כשפניה לבנים. לא שאלתי והיא לא סיפרה לי; רק הושיטה את השקיות. היא לא עשתה עבודת אריזה מוצלחת במיוחד, וכמה פריטים היו חסרים... הסוודר הכי ישן ומרוט שלי, ורוב מוצרי הטואלט - למרות שהיא הביאה ספל - בחירה שנראתה קצת אקראית. היא ניסתה להעלות את הנושא כמה פעמים, אבל אחרי ההלם של הלילה הראשון, שבו הכל נשטף החוצה, סירבתי לדבר על זה. יציאה מהחדר הייתה איתות די מוצלח מצידי ובהחלט הבהיר שאני לא מוכן לדבר. 

לסטראד העביר את השיחה למגוון מקרים ולא הזכיר את שרלוק שוב עד שעזבנו את הפאב בעשר. רק אז, לפני שנפרדנו, הניח פתאום את ידו על זרועי. "שמע, זה מובן שאתה חושב שהוא קר וחסר-רגשות," אמר, נדמה שלא להסכים איתי. "אבל ראיתי אתכם." הוא נעצר. "ראיתי את שניכם, באחר הצהריים ההוא."

הבנתי שהוא מתייחס לנשיקה מתחת לקמרון ומשכתי את זרועי בבת אחת. הוא שחרר אותי.

"אני מצטער, ג'ון," הוא אמר. "אבל זה היה הכל חוץ מקר; זה היה אדום לוהט ואי אפשר היה לטעות בזה. אם לא הייתי רואה את זה בעצמי, בחיים לא הייתי מאמין..." קולו התפוגג.

הייתי צריך ללכת, אבל נראה שרק הזכרון של הנשיקה הספיק כדי להחזיק אותי במקום.

הוא טלטל את ראשו. "תראה, ג'ון. אלה החיים שלך וברור ששרלוק פגע בך קשה, אבל לא נראה לך שאתה מבסס לא מעט על תגלית אחת? אתה רוצה להגיד לי ששיחה מוטעית אחת יכולה למחוק את כל הזמן שלכם יחד, פשוט לבטל הכל?"

"אתה לא מבין," אמרתי בכעס. האדום התרחב על חשבון הבז' שלי והשתלט עליו.

"לא. אני לא," הסכים. "אבל אני חושב שגם אתה לא."

הלכתי באיטיות את המרחק הקצר לביתה של הארי, מכניס את עצמי בעד הדלת האחורית ומתגנב בשקט לחדר האורחים; עדיין יכולתי לשמוע את החברים שלה צוחקים יחד בסלון. מעטפה גדולה נחה על המיטה, מעטפה שלא הייתה שם כשעזבתי; שמי היה מודפס בחזית. פתחתי אותה ושלפתי תמונה בודדת, ללא פתק או מסר. זו נראתה כמו תמונת מעקב, חשבתי, בבירור צולמה ממרחק, כשהאובייקט בלתי-מודע לכך.

שרלוק עמד על גשר יורק, היכן שעצרנו ביום ההוא בפארק. הוא נשען כנגד המעקה וצפה אל המים, אך עיניו לא היו ממוקדות. הוא איבד משקל, הבחנתי, עצמות לחייו היו מודגשות מן הרגיל והוא נזקק לתספורת. הוא נראה אבוד, פניו עצובים לאין שיעור.

הפלאפון שלי צפצף בהודעת טקסט; ודאי כבר 22:30: _אני מתגעגע אליך, ג'ון, ש.ה._

* * *

יומיים לאחר מכן קיבלתי מסרון ממייקרופט: _צריך לדבר איתך. אוכל להגיע בזמן הקרוב?_

השבתי בהצעה שילך להזדיין, ואז עזבתי את הבית במהירות, עושה את דרכי לפארק המקומי וספסל ספציפי שהפך לסוג של מפלט כשנזקקתי להפסקה מאחותי. לא ישבתי שם יותר משם דקה או שתיים כשמישהו התיישב לידי; מייקרופט, כמובן. נאנחתי.

"כולם צפויים כל כך מבחינתך?"

"בדרך כלל," הודה, מושיט לי ספל תה מחנות סמוכה. ישבנו בדממה כמה דקות.

"מגיע לך מכות," ציינתי.

הוא הרים לעברי את גבתו. "אתה מתכוון לעשות את זה?" הוא לא נראה מוטרד במיוחד.

"אני לא יודע," הודיתי. "אבל אני חושב שיש לי כל הזכות שבעולם. אתה זה ששכנע אותי לתת צ'אנס מלכתחילה למערכת יחסים מזויפת. בחיים לא הייתי עושה את זה אם לא היית מכוון אותי." הכעס שלי התגבר עם כל מילה, והבחנתי שהוא זז הצידה בדיסקרטיות, דבר ששיפר קצת את הרגשתי. עם זאת, ידעתי שבהיותו הולמס, מייקרופט קרוב לוודאי זז הצידה _במטרה_ לגרום לי להרגיש טוב יותר. ממזר תככן.

"לא שיקרתי לך, ג'ון."

נחרתי. בקול. "אמרת לי אוסף של זיוני שכל רק כדי לעזור לאחיך לשמור על העוזר שלו... בהתאם לתוכנית המפגרת שלו," הזכרתי לו. "העובדה שאתה מתעסק עם החיים שלי לא נראתה לך חשובה בכלל. אתה לא אנושי."

מייקרופט אכן נראה מוטרד במקצת עכשיו, אבל לגם את התה שלו ביציבות. "כל מה שאמרתי לך אותו יום הוא אמת."

"הו, באמת?" חקרתי במרירות. "בגלל שאני זוכר במפורש שאמרת לי שאחיך נמשך אלי." ניסיתי שלא לחשוב יותר מדי על מה שאני אומר. "ועדיין, יש לי הקלטה שלך מדבר עם שרלוק על איך הוא 'מקריב את גופו לטובת יחסי עבודה תקינים'." הו, כמה שנאתי את הניסוח הזה. הוא רדף אותי כבר חודש.

מייקרופט רק הביט בי.

"נו?" תבעתי. "איך אתה מסביר את הניגוד הזה?"

הוא הרים את גבותיו. "על ידי כך שאחזור על עצמי, מסתבר. כל מה שאמרתי _לך_ היה נכון..." הוא המתין בזמן שחיברתי את הנקודות.

"אתה מתכוון שהשיחה שלך עם שרלוק..."

"הייתה, למעשה, ' _אוסף של זיוני שכל_ ', כמו שתיארת אותה בתמציתיות." אי הנוחות שהסבה לו השפה הגסה הייתה גלויה בעליל.

הבטתי בו בפה פעור. "אני לא מבין מילה אחת ממה שאתה אומר." התחלתי לקום. "אני חוזר הביתה, להארי."

"בחירת מילים מעניינת," הרהר בצורה מרגיזה. "אמור לי, ג'ון. איפה _הבית_?"

חיזיון של רחוב בייקר צף, לא קרוא, לנגד עיני. הגולגולת, הבלגן, התוספתן במקרר, הכינור בפינה, ושרלוק, תמיד שרלוק, שרלוק על הספה, דוחף את ראשו לתוך כף-ידי כדי שאלטף אותו. שרלוק תובע תה בשעות מגוחכות ומביא הביתה יותר מדי חלב. שרלוק עוטף את עצמו סביבי בלילה וממלמל מתוך שינה כשהתעוררתי. שרלוק כשראשו שמוט לאחור וגופו מתקשת כשקרא בשמי.

רשפתי על מייקרופט כשעיניי התמלאו, ואז פניתי ופחות או יותר רצתי בחזרה לבית של הארי. מחקתי את הספסל מרשימת מקומות המקלט שלי.

* * *

יומיים לאחר מכן מייקרופט שוב הופיע, הפעם ליד בריכת הברווזים.

"שרלוק הוגדר כסוציופת על ידי בני כיתתו בגיל ארבע-עשרה," הודיע, מבלי לטרוח אפילו ב'בוקר טוב' או להכריז על נוכחותו. "והוא אימץ את ההגדרה מפני שהיא הגנה עליו מההצקות שלהם."

הקשבתי, כמעט בניגוד לרצוני.

"הייתי בן עשרים ואחת בנקודה הזו," הוא המשיך, "והייתי רחוק מהבית למשך תקופות זמן ארוכות." הוא נראה אכול חרטה. "עד שהבנתי מה קורה, כבר היה מאוחר מדי."

למרות שנשבעתי לא להאמין למילה אחת נוספת שיצאה לו מהפה, מצאתי את עצמי לא-מסוגל לפקפק בו. הוא לא הסתכל עלי, לא ניתח את ההבעה שלי או ניסה להקסים אותי. הוא רק ישב על הספסל והעלה זיכרונות בעודו צופה בברווזים משייטים כה וכה.

"תמיד היינו קרובים, למרות הפרשי הגיל. שרלוק כילד היה..." חיוך חצה את פניו. "ובכן, הוא היה מקסים." הוא המשיך בעצב. "תמיד סקרן כל כך, רוצה לדעת הכל על הכל, חוקר דברים, מבין כל דבר; אינטליגנטי ושואל שאלות." הוא טלטל קלות את ראשו. "אנשים לא לגמרי בטוחים איך להתייחס לילד כזה, אתה יודע."

הוא העיף בי מבט ואני ניסיתי להעמיד פנים שאני לא מרותק.

"הוא תמיד אמר יותר מדי, גרם להם לאי-נוחות. הם הסתכלו עליו כאילו הוא לא לגמרי אנושי. הוא למד מגיל צעיר שהוא לא ' _נורמלי_ '."

ניסיתי שלא לגלות עניין, אבל זה היה קשה.

"ילדים יכולים להיות מאוד אכזריים, ושנות העשרה מאתגרות מספיק גם ככה. בגיל חמש-עשרה, האישיות ה'סוציופתית' כבר הייתה מקובעת לגמרי, כמו חומה שמנעה מכולם להיכנס." הוא נעצר. "אפילו מאחיו הגדול," הוסיף בעצב, אבוד במחשבות בזמן שהרוח רשרשה בין הענפים מעל לראשינו.

"אבל זה לא מי שהוא באמת," הדגיש, פונה להביט בעיני. "זה לא הנער שאני זוכר, זה לא אחי." הוא היה עצבני מכפי שאי פעם ראיתי אותו, תמיד כה קריר ולא-מושפע מדבר. "שרלוק נעול בפנים בדיוק כפי שכולם נעולים בחוץ," הוסיף. "הוא חי באופן חלקי בלבד משך שנים."

* * *

באותו לילה החלומות שלי היו מוזרים וארוטיים. שרלוק שלח לי את אחת מהודעות הטקסט היותר מוזרות שלו: _התעוררתי בפארק, ש.ה._ , שגרמה לי לחשוב, שוב, על היום ההוא. כשהייתי ער, נטיתי להתמקד בסוף הקטסטרופלי... בפגישה עם סאלי, בשיחה שלי עם הארי, שבה סיפרתי לה מה קרה, בעימות עם שרלוק בסמטה.

תת-ההכרה שלי, מצד שני, בחרה להתמקד בעיקר בנשיקה מתחת לקמרון, ובאופן יותר ספציפי, בכמעט-סקס על הכרבולית. התעוררתי כשאני מתפתל על הסדינים, קשה כאבן, כשתמונתו של שרלוק ההמום מאחורי עפעפיי, מרגיש שאני חסר משהו.

הרגשתי קופצני ועצבני משך כל היום, כך שכשהארי הפילה עלי קבוצת חברים בערב (הפעם ללא אתרעה), התעקשתי שכולנו צריכים ללכת לפאב במקום לשבת סתם ולנהל שיחת-חולין באמצע כל הבז'.

הבאתי סיבוב נוסף של משקאות מהבאר כשמישהו התנגש בי. הסתובבתי בחדות כשהערה חדה על שפתיי, אבל חנקתי אותה כשראיתי את האחראית. היא הייתה קטנה וחטובה, עם שיער בלונדיני גלי ועיניים גדולות חומות, ונראתה מוטרדת.

"אוי, אני כל כך מצטערת," אמרה, וקולה היה רך מאוד; הייתי צריך לרכון לפנים כדי לשמוע אותה. "חיפשתי את הארנק שלי ואז הפלתי את הפלאפון ואז עמדתי מהר מדי ואיבדתי את שיווי המשקל..." היא פטפטה. "אני ממש מתנצלת, לא גרמתי לך לשפוך את השתייה, נכון? בבקשה תן לי לפצות אותך, זה המעט שאני יכולה לעשות, אני לא מגושמת כל כך בדרך כלל..." היא שבה לפטפט ולא נראתה שום סכנה שתתעייף.

הושטתי לה את ידי במטרה לעצור את השטף. "אני ג'ון," הצגתי את עצמי, "ושום דבר לא קרה." החוויתי לכיוון המשקאות שניצבו מאחורי הדלפק. "תראי; הכל שם."

היא צחקקה ולחצה את ידי. "אני מרי, וזו הקלה גדולה."

פטפטנו כמה דקות בזמן שהגישו לה את המשקה שלה. היא הייתה מורה בבית ספר יסודי שבדיוק סיימה את שבוע הלימודים הראשון; כאן לפגוש כמה מהקולגות שלה. במחשבה מסוימת על התחמקות מהארי, הזמנתי אותה להצטרף אלינו.

החברים שלה איחרו בארבעים דקות, והיא הייתה מושלמת. היא הייתה יפה בצורה עדינה, מתוקה אך לא מתקתקה, ומצחיקה אך עדיין אדיבה. היא הייתה ביישנית מאוד אבל נראה שהיא מחבבת אותי ולא התקשינו לדבר. אם הייתי פוגש אותה לפני שישה חודשים, כבר הייתי מתכנן איך להציע לה להינשא לי. כעסתי על עצמי, מרגיש מתוסכל, כך שכאשר חבריה הגיעו, ביקשתי את מספר הטלפון שלה, אותו היא מסרה לי בחיוך ענקי; כנות על פני הצטעצעות, עוד איקס לרשימת הפלוסים. 

שאר הערב נמרח לאיטו. למרבה המזל, קולין, שדמה מעט לשרלוק, אני מוכרח להודות, עם שערו השחור ועצמות לחייו המרשימות, לא התעניין בי בדיוק כפי שאני לא התעניינתי בו, כך שלפחות אחת מתכניותיה של הארי התרסקה לרסיסים. אולי עכשיו היא תניח לי לנפשי.

* * *

לא להרבה זמן, מסתבר, כיוון שלמחרת בבוקר היא צעקה במעלה המדרגות שיש לי אורח.

"אם זה מייקרופט, תגידי לו ללכת לעזאזל!" צעקתי בחזרה. 

"לא, זה מהמשטרה."

בטח לסטראד, חשבתי, קם ויורד במדרגות.

הארי בדיוק יצאה מהבית. "חייבת לעוף," אמרה לי. "הפניתי אותה לסלון."

 _אותה_. נעצרתי בתחתית המדרגות. עמדתי לסגת נסיגה טקטית דרך המטבח, כשסאלי הופיעה בדלת הסלון; מבט אחד בפניה גרם ללב שלי לדהור. זיעה בצבצה על פני והרגשתי שהכול סביבי מאט; _פרץ אדרנלין_ , רשם חלק ממוחי, תגובת _ברח או הסתער_. נדמה שהגוף שלי פיתח תגובה משנית לזיכרון פגישתנו האחרונה.

"תני לי דקה," ביקשתי ממנה, והיא הנהנה, פונה לחזור לסלון. התיישבתי על המדרגות וקברתי את ראשי בין ברכיי, נושם עמוקות עד שהרגשתי יותר בשליטה על עצמי, לאחר מכן עקבתי אחריה.

"אני מצטערת על הביקור הפתאומי," התחילה. "אבל לא חשבתי שתרצה לראות אותי והייתי חייבת לדבר איתך."

לא הצלחתי להסתיר זיע קטן של רתיעה למשמע המילים שבהן השתמשה אותו לילה. 'הייתי _חייבת_ לדבר איתך', כאילו אין לא הייתה לה ברירה, כך שאיננה אשמה בדבר ממה שקרה כתוצאה ממעשיה. שפתיי התעקלו קלות, אבל לא אמרתי דבר.

"זה לא היה נכון, מה שאמרתי לך," החלה. דבריה הפתיעו אותי עד כדי כך שדיברתי.

"מסרת לי הקלטה," ציינתי. "איך זה יכול להיות לא מדויק?"

היא נראתה אשמה. "לא הייתי צריכה לעשות את זה. שמעתי חלק משיחה וקפצתי למסקנות; בהתחשב בסוג העבודה שלי, הייתי צריכה לחשוב פעמיים."

נעצתי בה מבט חלול והיא נשמה עמוקות. "אתה חייב להבין, עבדתי בסביבת שרלוק שנים והוא תמיד היה _הפריק_ בשבילי. חיכיתי יובלות שהאסימון ייפול; ששרלוק ייעשה משהו נורא."

"זה מה שאמרת לי בפעם הראשונה שנפגשנו," נזכרתי. "אמרת שיום אחד תעמדי מעל גופה ושרלוק הולמס יהיה מי שהרג אותה."

היא הנהנה. "בדיוק. לכן, כששמעתי מה ששמעתי, חשבתי שהגיע הרגע; הוא עשה משהו לא אנושי ואני חייבת להזהיר אותך; לא יכולתי לשאת את המחשבה שהוא פשוט יתחמק מאחריות."

לא הייתי בטוח לאן היא חותרת. "בסדר, אז סיפרת לי. ועכשיו את מסבירה _למה_ סיפרת לי - תודה, אבל לא תודה. זה לא ממש רלוונטי מבחינתי, באמת."

היא נעמדה בפתאומיות והחלה לצעוד. "אני מנסה להסביר למה _לא_ הייתי צריכה לספר לך!" הכריזה, מתוסכלת בעליל. "התכנית, הפרויקט הזה, מה שלא יהיה... אני לא אומרת שאני מבינה מה הולך בראש שלו, אבל ברור לי עכשיו שהשיחה הזאת הייתה לא יותר מבולשיט!"

הופתעתי. "למה את מתכוונת?"

היא צנחה לתוך הספה. "כשהוא גילה שכבר סיפרתי לך, הוא פחות או יותר התמוטט. באמת, הוא סבל מנשימת יתר; הייתי בטוחה שהוא הולך להקיא על השטיח החדש שלי."

משום מה, מעורבותו של אינטרס אנוכי מצידה של סאלי גרמה להצהר שלה להישמע כנה יותר, אבל בכל זאת, טלטלתי את ראשי. "הוא נתפס," הזכרתי לה. "זה בטח היה שוק, אפילו בשבילו."

"זה מה שאמרתי לעצמי," השיבה, מהנהנת. "זה מה שאמרתי לעצמי כל זמן שיכולתי... אבל לא יכולתי לגרום לעצמי להמשיך להאמין בזה." היא נאנחה בכבדות.

"הוא השתנה, ג'ון," המשיכה כעבור רגע. "אני לא יודעת אם זה בגלל שהוא איבד אותך או שהוא פשוט השתנה, ולאבד אותך פשוט עשה את זה ברור יותר, אבל אם אי פעם רציתי לגרום לו לסבול..." ראשה צנח מעט באשמה גלויה, "...ובכן, קיבלתי את מה שרציתי. עכשיו אני בקושי מסוגלת להסתכל לו בעיניים."

לכל הרוחות, האם האישה הארורה הזו יכולה להיות קצת יותר מרוכזת בעצמה? לפתע נזכרתי בפגישה תכופה אצל רופא השיניים, תופס את לסתי בכאב בעת שהובלתי אותה החוצה. בדיוק כמו כולם, סאלי ניסתה לתפוס בזרועי ברגע האחרון, ללא ספק בניסיון להעמיס עלי מספר פניני חכמה, אבל אני הייתי מוכן לאפשרות והצלחתי להתחמק ממנה. אמנם, לא סבלתי מכאב-שיניים אבל הראש שלי בהחלט התחיל לכאוב עד שהצלחתי להפטר ממנה.

הרגשתי צורך במנה דחופה של 'נורמאליות', ולכן התקשרתי למרי וקבענו להיפגש לקפה. היא הייתה מושלמת - בדיוק כפי שהתרשמתי ממנה אתמול בלילה, ומצאתי את עצמי מרגיש... לא בדיוק מאושר, אך ללא ספק דומה יותר לג'ון ווטסון שהכרתי משך רוב חיי. זה היה נחמד; לשבת ולשוחח עם מישהו שלא הכיר את אופרת הסבון שאליה נהפכו החיים שלי, לנהל שיחה נורמאלית עם בחורה נחמדה ושפויה. זה הרגיש נכון, כאילו זה מה שאני אמור לעשות.

מרי נאלצה לעזוב אחרי הקפה, אבל התחזית הייתה אופטימית ולכן קבענו להיפגש מחר בפארק. נישקתי את הלחי שלה כשעזבה, והיא הסמיקה. מושלם.

* * *

הייתי צריך לדעת שזה טוב מכדי להימשך... למחרת, הקדמתי לפארק בשעה, פשוט במטרה ליהנות ממעט שמש (ושלווה; הארי עלתה שוב על נתיב המלחמה), כשמייקרופט שוב הופיע בקצה הספסל. הוא הזכיר לי את _מר בן_ בתכנית טלוויזיה שבה נהגתי לצפות כילד: 'המוכר הופיע כבמטה קסם'; בהנחה, כמובן, שהמוכר הוא דמות פוליטית אפלולית ללא שום עכבות מוסריות ונטייה להתייחס לאנשים כאל פיסות שחמט.

"אני לא יכול לדבר איתך היום," התפרצתי. "יש לי דייט!" עשיתי זאת. _דחוף את זה למקטרת שלך ועשן את זה_ , חשבתי בסיפוק.

מייקרופט, כמובן, לא הוטרד כלל. "הו, כן, מיס מורסטן החביבה," הרהר, מותח את רגליו.

למה בכלל הופתעתי לגלות שהוא יודע את שמה המלא כשאני לא ידעתי אותו? הוא קרוב לוודאי ידע מה אכלה לארוחת הבוקר בחמש השנים האחרונות דקה אחרי שלחצתי את ידה.

"אל תאמרי לי שהיא מרגלת, רוצחת לשעבר, או נערת טלפון," הזהרתי אותו. "בגלל שאני לא אאמין לך."

"לא, לא, ג'ון." הוא חייך קלות. "היא נראית כמו אישה צעירה וחביבה ואני בטוח שתהיו זוג מקסים." הוא נעצר, אחר הזדקף מעט, משכל את רגליו. "אמור לי, ג'ון," חקר, "האם אתה מכיר את הרעיון של מציאות אלטרנטיבית?"

הוא עיקל אלי גבה, ואז ללא ספק החליט להתייחס למבטי הריק כאל תשובה שלילית, והמשיך. "התיאוריה גורסת שכל החלטה שאתה מקבל בחייך מובילה לנתיב אחד קונקרטי, אך בכל נקודה שבה אתה מקבל החלטה, נוצרת מציאות חלופית, שבה אתה מקבל בחירה אחרת. עד מותך, מתקבל מספר כמעט אינסופי של דרכים שונות בהן יכולת ללכת בעת שחיית את חייך."

אי שם במוחי צלצל פעמון. "אתה מתכוון כמו הסרט 'דלתות מסתובבות', עם שני הסיפורים השונים, זה שבו היא תפסה את הרכבת בזמן וזה שבו היא אחרה?" שאלתי. הארי אהבה את הסרט הזה; היא טענה שהוא מאשש את עמדתה שרוב הגברים הם חזירים, ואפילו המעטים שאינם, יכניסו אותך להיריון ואז יהרגו אותך בתאונת דרכים.

"בדיוק ככה," השיב מייקרופט, אף על פי שהוא נראה משועשע במקצת מהרפרנט. "זה זמן מה שאני מוצא את הקונספט מרתק; כל האפשרויות השונות, כמו גן של שבילים מתפצלים..."

יכולתי לראות למה הרעיון קוסם לו, בהתחשב בהרגל שלו להתערב בחיים של אנשים. זו הייתה, ככלות הכל, תכליתה של הפוליטיקה; לתמרן אנשים ללכת בנתיב בו רצית שילכו, ועדיף מבלי שידעו שתמרנו אותם. "ובכן, כל זה מאוד מעניין, מייקרופט," אמרתי בנימה טעונה סרקאזם. "אבל אני מניח שיש לך נקודה, איפשהו, בגלל שמרי תגיע לכאן בקרוב ואני לא רוצה שתתקרב אליה."

עצרתי. "לא התכוונתי להעליב." עצרתי שוב. "במחשבה שנייה, תיעלב כמה שאתה רוצה."

הוא נאנח. "אני מבין למה אתה כועס ולא יכול להאשים אותך."

"ובכן, זה בהחלט מקל עלי." באמת, הסרקאזם זרם היום בחופשיות; מוטב שאפטר ממייקרופט לפני שמרי תגיע.

"כשפגשתי אותך לראשונה, ג'ון," הוא הסביר, "ובמיוחד כשפגשתי אותך ואת שרלוק יחד אחרי שבדיוק הצלת את חייו," הוסיף בהדגשה, ללא ספק רומז שהוא היה יכול לכלוא אותי בקלות באשמת רצח אם הוא רק היה רוצה בכך, "דרך חדשה נגלתה בפני."

הוא נעץ בי מבט יציב. "תיכף ומיד יכולתי לראות ששניכם שייכים זה לזה בצורה כלשהי, שאתם מתאימים בצורה יוצאת מן הכלל אחד לשני כמעט בכל רמה."

התפתלתי באי-נוחות. באמת לא רציתי לשמוע את זה עכשיו, אבל אי אפשר היה לעצור אותו.

"נדמה היה לי שיכולים להתקיים אלפי מצבים שבהם תחיו את חייכם כחברים ובני-לוויה, ושרלוק יישאר אאוטסיידר כל חייו... הרבה מצבים, אני מניח, שבהם תתחתן עם מישהי כמו מרי ועדיין תעבוד עם שרלוק." הוא נעצר ונדמה שהוא מכין את עצמו.

"אבל יכולתי לראות גם אפשרות נוספת; אחת שבה יתעורר אותו חלק בשרלוק שאחי קבר מזמן. אחת שתאפשר לו להרגיש, לאהוב, באמת _לחיות_ את החיים שצריכים היו להיות לו ושמגיע לו שיהיו לו."

חשד התעוררי בתוכי בזמן שדיבר, וצמצמתי קלות את עיני.

הוא התקשח, אבל המשיך. "אחרי שכבר עבדתם יחד משך זמן מה, נעשה לי ברור שהוא נמשך אליך יותר ויותר, שאכפת לו ממך מאוד, שאתה מסוגל לגעת בו; אבל באותה מידה ידעתי שהוא לעולם לא יזהה את הרגשות האלה או יעשה משהו לגביהם."

שריריי התכווצו בתחושה מנבאת רעות ונאחזתי בחוזקה בקצה הספסל. "מייקרופט..." קולי היה נמוך ומאופק שלא כרגיל. "מייקרופט, מה עשית?"

בנקודה זו, נראה מייקרופט עצבני שלא כהרגלו, אולי מודע לכך שהוא עומד לחלוק יחסים אינטימיים במיוחד עם המטריה שלו.

"נתתי לו דחיפה קלה," אמר בשקט. "אפשרתי לו לתרץ את התשוקות שלו בצורה לוגית."

חשקתי את שיניי. "זה היית אתה? אתה הכנסת לו את הרעיון של ה _פרויקט_ לראש?" בהיתי בו. "עדיף שתעזוב, מייקרופט."

הוא היסס, שב ופותח את פיו, אבל שיסעתי אותו. "ברצינות," הזהרתי אותו. "אני ממש מתאפק כאן; אתה צריך לעזוב _עכשיו_." 

הוא קם על רגליו במהירות והתרחק מעט, לפני שפנה לאחור. באמת, מה היה הקטע של האנשים האלה והצורך שלהם להגיד את המילה האחרונה. "האם אוכל רק לשאול אותך מה מפריד ביניכם עכשיו?" שאל אותי. "האם זוהי אמונה אמיתית, למרות כל הראיות, שהוא לא אוהב או רוצה אותך, או אולי גאווה? מפני שהוא רימה אותך? מפני ש, עליך להאמין לי, הוא רימה את עצמו באותה מידה של הצלחה."

הוא נעלם, משאיר אותי על הספסל עם ראש מסתחרר וטעם סמיך של בלבול.

* * *

כשהתכוננתי ללכת לישון באותו לילה, תהיתי אם אולי לא כל כך מפתיע שהדייט שלי עם מרי היה פחות מוצלח מכפי שציפיתי, למרות שהיא עדיין הסכימה לפגוש אותי למשקה כמה ימים מאוחר יותר. הייתי מודע לכך שאני מתמקד בה כדי להימנע מלחשוב על שרלוק, אבל עדיין רציתי להימנע מלחשוב על שרלוק, כך שזה היה בסדר מבחינתי. אפילו הפסקתי לעיין אחת לשעה בהודעות הטקסט ששלח לי.

הפלאפון שלי צפצף בדיוק כשחשבתי על כך... 22:30: _אני עולה באש. ש.ה._

הנחתי שהכוונה שלו מטאפורית; שרלוק ודאי לא יסמס לי אם באמת הצליח להבעיר את עצמו במהלך ניסוי ביזארי.

הלכתי לישון במחשבה על חום ולהבות, מחשבה שהובילה באופן בלתי נמנע לעוד חלומות אירוטיים ועוד זקפה מאסיבית, שסירבה לחלוטין להיעלם מעצמה. טיפלתי בה, מנסה נואשות לחשוב על מרי, אך זה היה שמו של שרלוק על שפתיי כשגמרתי ופניו של שרלוק מאחורי עיניי כשעצמתי אותן. פעם נוספתי ראיתי את פניו המסוחררים ולא יכולתי להבין למה אני מדמיין אותו ככה.

במהלך השבוע שלאחר מכן, המחשבות שלי חזרו וסבבו את שרלוק, למרות ששבתי וניסיתי למקד אותן בכיוונים אחרים. הדברים של מייקרופט הדהדו בראשי. לא סמכתי עליו בכלל, אבל הוא העניק לי, לכל הפחות, חרך הצצה לילדותו של שרלוק; מבט שיכול היה להסביר לא מעט דברים. זיכרונותיו של לסטראד מהלילה ההוא, ואפילו השינוי המפתיע בעמדתה של סאלי, הצטופפו כולם במוחי בסערה מעיקה.

מאז נפלו עלי השמים, הנחתי ששרלוק _שלי_ היה רק פרסונה, משחק, מחזה שהציג האדם האמיתי במטרה להשיג את המטרה שלו; בדיוק כמו שראיתי אותו עושה בכל כך הרבה מקרים קודמים, שרלוק הפך את עצמו באופן זמני למישהו שונה לגמרי. אבל מה אם היה זה להיפך; מה אם שרלוק _שלי_ היה זה שבפנים, חבוי עמוק משאר העולם, ואפילו משרלוק עצמו? פירושו הדבר שהגבר שאהבתי היה אמיתי.

עכשיו הייתי מוצף בזיכרונות של רגעים אינטימיים, פעמים שבהן הראה לי חיבה אמיתית, דאג לשלומי, דאג לי... הרכושנות שהפגין כשסאלי נגעה בי, האופן שבו נהג להתכרבל בבקרים, נחישותו המוזרה לחלוק איתי את המקלחת. הנשיקה ההיא מתחת לקמרון, וכמה נואש נראה, הפאניקה במכונית, כשהבין שסאלי שמעה אותו, ואז הסקס התזזיתי כשהגענו הביתה, שאותו עצר, למרות שבבירור לא רצה בכך, עצר כשאמרתי לו שאני אוהב אותו. האם הייתה לזה משמעות? מן הסתם כן, אבל מרוב בלבול לא יכולתי לשים על כך את האצבע.

ניסיתי להמשיך כרגיל... יצאתי לדייטים נוספים עם מרי ועשינו תוכניות לארוחת ערב בסוף השבוע. היא ללא ספק ציפתה ממני לנסות משהו, אבל לא יכולתי פשוט להביא את עצמי להיכנס איתה למיטה, דבר שהיה מתסכל בפני עצמו.

ביום שבת בלילה, התכוננתי לדייט שלי, עדיין מבולבל בדיוק כפי שהייתי כל השבוע. שרלוק רימה אותי בצורה כל כך מוחלטת; איך אוכל לבטוח בו שוב? ועדיין, האפשרות שהוא רימה את עצמו בדיוק באותה מידה נראתה הגיונית לא פחות. איך אוכל לדעת אם שרלוק _שלי_ אמיתי או רק אשליה? המחשבות האלה עשו אותי חולה; יצאתי... והשארתי את הפלאפון שלי מאחור.

מרי ואני חלקנו ארוחת ערב מהנה. היא סיפרה לי סיפורים על בית הספר, דברים שהיא והילדים עשו ביחד; ידעתי שהיא תהיה אמא נהדרת. היא נראתה מתרשמת כשסיפרתי לה על אפגניסטן, אבל לא ניסתה לחטט כשציינתי שנשלחתי הביתה בעקבות פציעה, רק הושיטה את ידה מעל השולחן ללחוץ את שלי בעדינות, עיניה החומות רכות ועדינות. היא גרמה לי להרגיש שוב חזק ובשליטה, ואהבתי מאוד את ההרגשה.

ליוויתי אותה הביתה באחת עשרה ועצרנו על המדרגות המובילות לדירתה. היא פנתה אלי בחיוך ביישני. "אתה רוצה לעלות לקפה?" שאלה בעצבנות, נושכת את שפתה התחתונה... ופתאום הבנתי על מה דיבר מייקרופט כל הזמן.

לנגד עיני יכולתי לראות שתי דרכים מתפצלות זו מזו; אחת עם מרי, משפחה, כל מה שתמיד הנחתי שרציתי ויהיה לי יום אחד; השנייה עם שרלוק, אתגר תמידי, יתכן קטלני, ללא ספק מסוכן. נשמתי עמוק, עצמתי את עיני לרגע... ואז לקחתי את ידה של מרי וליוויתי אותה במעלה המדרגות.

* * *

כשחזרתי לדירתה של אחותי למחרת בבוקר הבית היה דומם; הארי בטח יצאה כבר. עליתי לחדר שלי והדבר הראשון שראיתי היה הפלאפון שלי, נח על השולחן, במקום שבו השארתי אותו בלילה הקודם. הרמתי אותו ולא היה שום מסר, שום הודעה מאתמול בלילה. התיישבתי באחת על המיטה, רגליי מסרבות לתמוך בי בזמן שההבנה נחתה עלי... הוא נתן לי ללכת.

לא שאלתי את עצמי איך הוא ידע על מרי, מפני שנדמה שהאחים הולמס תמיד ידעו הכל. לא תהיתי איך הוא ידע איפה העברתי את הלילה, כי לא היה לי ספק שהוא ידע.

פניו ההמומים שחו שוב לנגד עיניי, וברגע ההוא ידעתי מה ניסיתי לזכור כל אותו זמן, למה המשכתי להתעורר כשהמראה הזה בראשי. כשספג זעזוע מוח ושליטתו הרגילה ניטלה ממנו באופן זמני, למשך כמה שניות בלבד, הדבר הראשון שניסה לעשות היה לומר לי שהוא אוהב אותי. החלק הלא מודע שבו ניסה לעשות את זה, מגיח לרגע לפני שיסגור עליו את הדלת בכוח, וזה היה המסר.

קמתי על רגליי, בטוח לחלוטין לפתע. שרלוק _שלי_ באמת היה שם, קבור מתחת לקליפה שתיאר מייקרופט, אבל אני יכולתי לשבור אותה.

רצתי במורד המדרגות ולתוך הרחוב, לשם שינוי מוצא מונית כמעט באופן מיידי. בשבילי, שרלוק ינמיך את ההגנות שלי; בשביליי, הוא ייקח את הסיכון, ינצל את ההזדמנות, יחיה את חייו.

המונית התקדמה באופן משביע רצון. זכרתי איך הוא עטף את עצמו סביבי בלילה, כשנרדם; איך נהג להתכרבל איתי בבקרים, עדיין ישן למחצה, אופיו הטבעי מפגין את עצמו בכל הזדמנות שניתנה לו.

הגעתי. עדיין החזקתי במפתח וכך הכנסתי את עצמי, שועט במעלה המדרגות. ידעתי שהוא בבית; אני לא בטוח איך, אבל הייתי בטוח בזה. דחפתי את הדלת לרווחה.

הוא ודאי זיהה את צעדיי במדרגות, מפני שקם על רגליו בזמן שחציתי את המפתן, ארשת של אי-וודאות על פניו.

הוא נראה נורא. עיניו היו אדומות ופניו נפוחים. לא היה כל ספק שבכה במשך שעות. הוא אחז בידו תמונה; זיהיתי את עצמי ואת מרי מחייכים זה לזו בפארק; התמונה החליקה מבין אצבעותיו כשהתיישר, וריחפה אל הקרקע, נוחתת כשפניה אל השטיח.

עיניו נדדו על גופי וידעתי שיבחן כל היבט של הופעתי, כל תנודה וניואנס, וכך, למרות שנראה כאילו הוא לא לא יכול להאמין בכך, יידע מה כוונותיי.

פתחתי את זרועותי והוא פסע הישר לתוכן.

הייתי בבית.


	17. איחוד

**_נקודת המבט של שרלוק_ **

_ תשע שעות לפני כן... _

הנחתי באיטיות את הפלאפון שלי. תם ונשלם, אם כך. ג'ון המשיך הלאה. האישה הזאת, מרי הזאת, ניצחה, ואפילו לא ידעה שהיה קרב לנצח בו. 

ישבתי בכבדות בכורסה. הייתי מודע, כמובן, לכך שג'ון החל להתראות איתה. מייקרופט לא להגיד לי, אבל היו לי מקורות משלי. שוב נטלתי את התמונה, זו שצולמה בערב ראשון האחרון, שהראתה את שניהם יחד בפארק. הם חייכו זה לזה וג'ון נראה שמח. היא הייתה יפה למדי, הנחתי, אם כי חיוורת במקצת. מייקרופט לפחות ערך לה בדיקת רקע; היא לא החביאה שום סודות אפלים או הפתעות נבזיות. בחורה נחמדה, חביבה, בטוחה ומשעממת, שבדיוק ברגע זה בילתה עם ג'ון  _ שלי _ ... כבשתי את המחשבה בכוח. 

לא-יכול לשבת, קפצתי שוב על רגליי והתחלתי לצעוד. מאז אותו לילה נורא לפני שישה שבועות, אז נשברתי בפני אחי, ניסיתי להישאר רגוע והגיוני ככל האפשר. הכעס שציפיתי להרגיש כלפי מייקרופט נכשל להופיע באופן-לא צפוי, ובמקום, הופנה פנימה. ידעתי שאני זה שבמעשיו ובהיעדר המודעות העצמית שלו הביא את האסון על ג'ון ועלי; היה קל להאשים את מייקרופט, והייתי עושה זאת אם לא הייתי זקוק לו; מייקרופט היה היחיד שהעניק לי ולו שמץ תקווה מרגע שג'ון הסתלק. 

הוא נראה כל כך בטוח שג'ון עומד לחזור ולסלוח לי עם הזמן ועם מה שמייקרופט כינה "הכוונה מתאימה". הוא מנע ממני לרדוף מיד אחרי ג'ון, וכך סיגלתי לעצמי הרגל לשלוח לו הודעת טקסט קצרה בכל לילה; רציתי שידע שאני מצטער, שאכפת לי ממנו, שאני חושב עליו, ומסרונים נראו לי כמו שיטה לא-חודרנית; הוא לא היה חייב לקרוא אותם אם לא רצה, ועל ג'ון עצמו לא הופעל שום לחץ להגיב. שלחתי אותם בדיוק באותה שעה כל לילה; להראות לו שהוא הראשון בסדר העדיפויות שלי ושאפסיק כל פעילות אחרת למענו, וגם מפני שחשבתי שאם ילמד לצפות להם, יישאו משמעות גדולה יותר עבורו. התקווה היחידה שלי הייתה שיהרהר בתקופה שעשינו יחד ויבחין בסימנים שאותם הייתי עיוור מכדי לראות בעצמי; הסימנים שהיו צריכים להראות לי כל הזמן שהתירוץ המגוחך שלי לפרויקט הוא לא יותר מהצדקה לעשות את מה שבעצם רציתי לאורך כל הדרך. 

כשג'ון יצר קשר עם לסטראד, מייקרופט התמוגג; כמסתבר, זה היה סימן שהוא מוכן להתמודד עם מה שקרה. ביני לבין עצמי, חשבתי שזה קרוב לוודאי סימן שאחותו מתחילה להימאס עליו, אבל פיניתי דרך להבנתו העדיפה של מייקרופט את המין האנושי. 

מייקרופט ניגש אליו לראשונה אחרי יומיים וחזר מלא ביטחון; הוא תיאר את תגובתו של ג'ון למילה ' _ בית _ ', שפירושה היה, מסתבר, שהוא עדיין אוהב אותי, למרות שמייקרופט נאלץ להודות שג'ון עדיין האמין כי ה' _ אני _ ' שהוא אוהב איננו אלא אשליה. 

נדהמתי כשסאלי דונובן לקחה על עצמה לבקר את ג'ון. אני חושב שללסטראד הייתה יד בעניין, למרות שהוא הכחיש את זה. מאידך, כמו שבדרך כלל קרה עם סאלי, הניסיון שלה לעזור חולל יותר נזק מתועלת ומיד לאחר מכן, ג'ון יצר קשר עם האישה, מרי. 

כניסתה של האישה למשוואה גרמה למייקרופט דאגה קלה, והוא נקט בפעולה לא רגילה ולקח אחריות לפרויקט המגוחך שלי; ללא ספק בניסיון להסיט חלק מהכעס של ג'ון ממני אליו. אני לא בטוח עד כמה הצליח בזה: כששאלתי אותו על הנושא, הוא רק משך בכתפיו והביט במטרייה שלו בעצבנות. 

אותו לילה גופי בער אל ג'ון... הרגשתי כאילו אני עלול להתפקע מתוך עורי, הכיסופים אליו היו כה עזים. הודעת הטקסט ששלחתי לו הכריזה שאני עולה בלהבות, וצחקתי מעט למחשבה שידמיין אותי מבעיר שוב את המיקרוגל. כשהתפכחתי, תהיתי אם אפילו קרא את הודעות הטקסט שלי או פשוט מחק אותן בלי לפתוח. 

לאורך כל התהליך, ניסיתי לשמור על רמה מסוימת של סטואיות. עבדתי בכל פעם שלסטראד התקשר, והיה לי נדמה שהוא עושה את זה עבור עניינים יותר ויותר טריוויאליים; עלה בדעתי שמציאת תעסוקה היא הדרך שלו לעזור לי, ולא יכולתי להבין איך הצלחתי להכיר את הבן-אדם משך כל כך הרבה זמן בלי לזהות את ערכו. האם באמת הייתי עיוור לכל דבר פרט לאינטלקט עד שג'ון פקח את עיני? 

דיברתי עם מייקרופט במשך שעות, בדרך כלל על ג'ון, אבל גם על נעורינו, על מה שקרה לי; אף פעם לא ידעתי עד כמה נפגע מכך שדחיתי אותו, וגם אם הייתי מבין, קרוב לוודאי הייתי מבטל את המידע כלא-רלוונטי. 

הלכתי לכל מקום שאליו הלכנו אני וג'ון ביחד, מעביר שעות על גשר יורק או סתם צועד במסלול שעשינו בפארק ריג'נט. השתמשתי ברשת הקשרים שלי כדי לאתר את ג'ון ושקלתי באובססיביות כל תנועה שהוא עשה. הכיסופים אליו לא שככו לרגע; זה היה כאב מתמיד, לא משנה איפה הייתי, מעניק לי את ההרגשה שלעולם אינני מעורב ממש באף סיטואציה; העולם ממשיך להתנהל סביבי, אבל אני לא מתואם איתו. שם אבל בו בעת, כלל אינני נוכח. 

שישה שבועות חלפו ולא בכיתי שוב. נאחזתי בתקווה שמייקרופט יתגלה כמהימן וג'ון יחזור אלי, אבל עכשיו... 

ידעתי שג'ון יוצא לדייט רציני יותר הלילה, ולכן קיבלתי את ההחלטה הקשה לא לשלוח לו את הודעת הטקסט הקבועה שלי. זה לא יהיה הוגן להפריע למהלך הערב שלו; אולי, ג'ון יבין שאני מציב את אושרו לפני שלי, אולי זה מה שיעשה את ההבדל. 

שיחת טלפון שעתיים לאחר מכן בישרה לי שג'ון נכנס עם מרי לדירתה. השיחה שזה עתה קיבלתי בישרה שהאורות כבו, וג'ון עדיין שם. 

התיישבתי, וקנאה שרפה בעורקיי, לא היה טעם להעמיד פנים שמדובר במשהו אחר. ניסיתי לא לחשוב על ג'ון עם האישה, אבל עוד ועוד מראות הוסיפו לתקוף אותי וחשבתי שאשתגע. 

מספיק... לא אוכל לשרוד ככה, המום וחבול מרגשות. הלוואי שמייקרופט מעולם לא היה טומן את גלעין המחשבה; הלוואי ואף פעם לא הייתי בוחר בנתיב שהציע. הלוואי והייתי 'חי למחצה' כפי שתיאר זאת מייקרופט, במקום מודע לחלוטין אך מייחל שלא להיות. 

תפסתי בשיערי וניסיתי לחשוב. 

_ ג'ון מנשק את הבחורה _ ... לא! אני צריך לעצור את זה, אני צריך לסגור את עצמי, לחזור לדרך בה חייתי כל השנים הללו. 

_ ג'ון נאנח בעת שנישקה את צווארו _ ... מספיק! איך אפשר לחיות כך, כשהחומצה הזו שורפת אותך מבפנים? 

_ ג'ון עירום, והאישה נוגעת בו _ ... קפצתי על רגלי וניגשתי לאדן החלון, מאתר את המנגנון ששחרר את המגירה החבויה. שלפתי את הקופסה הקטנה שנחה בפנים... נשבעתי לא לעשות זאת שוב, אך היה עלי להשתיק את מוחי איכשהו. 

_ ג'ון מתפתל על מיטתה של האישה, ראשו זרוק לאחור _ ... פתחתי את הקופסה והושטתי את ידי למזרק החבוי בפנים... אך הוא נעלם...  _ מייקרופט! _

זעקתי בזעם והטחתי את הקופסה הריקה בקיר. 

ביליתי שעות כשאני משוטט בדירה, מדבר לעצמי, מנסה להטביע את הסיוט שהתנגן בלולאה בתוך ראשי. אני חייב לחזור להיות מי שהייתי, אני  _ מוכרח _ ... אפילו אם פירושו של דבר לאבד את החבר שגיליתי בלסטראד, את הקרבה שמצאתי עם אחי, הממזר גונב הסמים. שקלתי ברפרוף לצאת ולרכוש את הסם הנרקוטי המועדף עלי, אבל לא באמת יכולתי להקדיש את תשומת הלב הדרושה כדי להתמודד עם מישהו. הבזק של דמותי בראי הבהב לנגד עיניי בעת שחלפתי על פניו בסערה; אף ספק המכבד את עצמו לא יישא וייתן איתי ברגע זה. נראיתי סהרורי לחלוטין. 

כעבור פרק זמן לא ידוע, כשהשחר רק החל להפציע, התרסקתי בחזרה לכורסה שלי, מרוקן ותשוש לחלוטין. גמלה בי החלטה. תוך מספר שעות אשתמש בכל האנרגיה שנותרה בי כדי לכבות כל שביב של רגש ותחושה שהתעוררו בי לחיים מאז נכנס ג'ון לחיי. אהפוך קר ומרוחק יותר מאי-פעם. ארחיק את עצמי מכל מי שיוכל לעורר בי אפילו קורטוב של רגש ו- (כל גופי התקומם למחשבה, אך כבשתי את ההתנגדות) לעולם לא ארשה לעצמי לחזור ולחשוב על ג'ון. 

אף לפני שאוכל לעשות זאת, אצטרך לתת מוצא לתסיסה שבבטני, לכאב שבלבי, למראות המענים שבראשי. לפני שאתחיל למחוק את כל מה שקרה; ראשית, במשך מספר שעות, אצטרך לתת לעצמי להתאבל. 

הרמתי את תמונתם של ג'ון ומרי וסיפרתי לעצמי שהוא עומד להיות מאושר; מאושר כפי שהגיע לו להיות וכפי שמעולם לא עשיתי אותו. תהיה לו המשפחה שאמורה הייתה להיות לו. הדמעות זלגו בקלות כה רבה, אני לא יודע איך עצרתי אותן משך זמן רב כל כך. 

בכיתי על החיים שלא יהיו לי. מעולם לא דמיינתי מה יכול להיות בעתיד: עד שהבנתי עד כמה משמעותי ג'ון עבורי, האסון ריחף האסון. עשיתי את זה עכשיו; דמיינתי אותנו חיים ועובדים יחד לאורך השנים, איך יראה ג'ון בזקנתו, כשפסי כסף ישזרו בשערו, ורק יגרמו לו, כך דמיינתי, להיראות מיוחד יותר. 

בכיתי על האינטימיות האבודה, היכולת לאחוז במישהו בלילה, החיבוקים על הספה במהלך היום, אחיזת הידיים, עצם העובדה שהיה לי מישהו לאהוב ולדאוג לו. 

בכיתי מפני שעכשיו לעולם לא אקיים יחסי-מין. גופי לא חזר למצבו הא-מיני, אך רק מחשבות על ג'ון עוררו בי תגובה, כך שמוצא זה גם היה סגור בפניי. 

לבסוף בכיתי רק על ג'ון. על אבדן נוכחותו בחיי, על היותו בלתי-צפוי, נאמנותו, הדרך שבה נע והטעם של עורו. הבטתי בכורסה שלו ודמיינתי אותו יושב בה בפעם האחרונה. נגעתי בכרבולית והחלטתי לשרוף אותה. אפנה את מוצרי הטואלטיקה שלו מחדר הרחצה ואפסיק לשאוף את ריח השמפו שלו בכל פעם שאכנס למקלחת. אפטר מהסוודר הישן שהחבאתי מתחת לכרית שלי ואפסיק לישון במיטתו כשהכיסופים נעשו בלתי-נסבלים. 

לבסוף החלו דמעותיי להאט והיפחות להירגע. הסתכלתי על התמונה פעם אחת אחרונה וניסיתי לשכנע את עצמי שג'ון מאושר ואני צריך לתת לו ללכת. 

נשמתי עמוקות... ודלת המדרגות נטרקה... שמעתי צעדים, רצים במעלה המדרגות, והיו אלה צעדים שיכולתי לזהות מבין אלפי אחרים. התחלתי לעמוד, רגליי רועדות, כשג'ון התפרץ בעד הדלת. 

למה הוא כאן? האם בא לשמוח לאיד? לספר לי שהוא מצא מישהו שאוהב אותו באמת? לא; זה לא היה מתאים לג'ון להיות כל כך אכזרי. התמונה החליקה מבין אצבעותיי בזמן שניגש אלי. 

זיהיתי את ארשת פניו ואת שפת גופו, אך לא הבנתי אותה; הוא בא  _ לחבק _ אותי? גופי הגיב לסימנים ללא מחשבה מודעת, זרועותי נפתחו בהזמנה, אף על פי שמוחי אמר לי כי עיניי ודאי מטעות אותי... אך לא כך היה... צעדיו לא האטו כשתקרב והוא צעד הישר אלי, זרועותיו נסגרות בחוזקה סביב גופי, אפילו כשהרמתי את שלי לעשות את אותו הדבר. 

עמדנו שם, נעולים יחד, ובפעם הראשונה מזה שישה שבועות בלתי-נגמרים, הייתי נינוח לחלוטין, ובדיוק במקום שבו הייתי אמור להיות.

* * *

כעבור מספר דקות, ג'ון ניסה לסגת. הידקתי את אחיזתי. הוא לא נאבק בי, רק נרגע שוב לתוך החיבוק. המוח שלי רץ בזמן שהחזקתי בו - לא ידעתי למה הוא כאן או עד מתי - וניסיתי להשתלט על עצמי כדי שאוכל לנהל את המפגש בצורה רציונאלית. התרכזתי בחישוב הנוזלים הנוספים שאצטרך לצרוך כדי לפצות על אבדן המים שגרם לי הבכי, עד שהרגשתי מוכן לרופף מעט את החיבוק. 

נסוגותי לאחור רק במידה שאפשרה לי להישיר אליו מבט, עדיין אוחז במותניו. עיניי סקרו את פניו ברעבתנות, מחפש אחר שינויים שהתרחשו במהלך ששת השבועות בהם לא זכיתי לראות אותו כראוי. הוא נראה עייף במקצת,  _ אל תחשוב על הסיבה _ , הנחיתי את עצמי בתקיפות, אך למעשה, נראה בדיוק כמו התמונה שבראשי, אם כי לבוש. 

"אתה נראה עייף," ציין. זה לא היה מפתיע. לא ישנתי בכלל. 

"גם אתה," עניתי.  _ אל תחשוב על הסיבה, אל תחשוב על הסיבה _ . 

הוא הטה את ראשו הצידה. "תה?" 

טלטלתי את ראשי. התה היה במטבח; רציתי שיישאר אתי בסלון. 

"ובכן, אני חושב שאשתה ספל." הוא נעצר. "אם זה בסדר מבחינתך, כן?" 

הבטתי בו בבלבול לפני שהבנתי: הוא עזב את הבית, הוא כבר לא הרגיש בנוח להתנהל כרצונו במטבח. 

"אתה חוזר?" שאלתי ללא הקדמה מיותרת. 

הוא חייך אלי. "אני כאן," אמר. זאת לא הייתה תשובה. 

"אתה נשאר?" הייתי מוכרח לדעת מה קורה, האם הוא עומד לעזוב שוב. אם זה היה רק חיבוק, הייתי צריך לדעת עכשיו, לפני שאפתח תקוות גדולות מדי. 

"אם אתה רוצה שאשאר." 

בהיתי בו באי-אמון.  _ אם אני רוצה שאשאר _ ? ברור שאני רוצה שיישאר! זה וודאי היה ברור? אלא אם כן... אלא אם כן רמז למה שקרה עם האישה, מרי? 

"מה קרה?" שאלתי אותו. 

הוא הביט בי לרגע, אחר נסוג בכוח רב יותר, כך שהרפיתי ממנו. "בסדר," אמר. "אם אנחנו לא שותים תה, נראה לי שאנחנו לפחות צריכים לשבת." הוא הציץ בכורסאות, ואז לקח את ידי והוביל אותי לספה. ישבנו בזווית שאפשרה לנו להביט אחד בשני. לא הרפיתי מידו.

"בסדר," אמר שוב. "שרלוק, אני צריך שתהיה כנה איתי." 

"כמובן." 

הוא הרים גבה, אך המשיך. "אתה רוצה שאחזור?" 

זה היה קל. "כן!" עניתי תיכף ומיד. 

הוא חייך, אך אז הרצינו פניו. "התחלת את כל הדבר הזה בגלל שלא רצית לאבד אותי כקולגה, כן?" 

משכתי בכתפיי. "זה מה שאמרתי לעצמי," ניסיתי להסביר, "אבל זה לא באמת..." 

הוא הרים את ידי. "עוד נגיע לזה. מה שאני רוצה לשאול אותך זה, אם זה מה שאתה רוצה מאתנו, מה שאתה רוצה שנהיה? רק עמיתים לעבודה וחברים, כמו שהיינו לפני שכל זה התחיל?" 

הסתכלתי עליו בפה פעור; הוא היה רציני? האם חשב שיוכל לחזור לחיות איתי ועדיין להמשיך להתראות עם האישה? האם היא תבוא לדירה? האם יפגשו כאן, ואני אוכל  _ לשמוע  _ אותם? לא, אני לא אוכל... אבל אולי זה מה שג'ון רצה? האם אוכל לשאת את זה כדי להחזיק בו כאן איתי? יתכן שאוכל להסכים, כדי שישוב, ואז לנסות לשנות את דעתו? 

"שרלוק!" הוא זכה בתשומת לבי. "מה שאתה עושה כאן עכשיו, זאת בעיה." 

בחנתי אותו בבלבול קל. 

"אתה חושב," הסביר. "אתה שואל את עצמך מה אתה צריך להגיד. אתה מריץ מיליון סיטואציות בראש, ואתה מתכוון לתת לי את התשובה שלדעתך תביא לתוצאה הטובה ביותר. אנחנו מפסיקים לעשות את זה." 

הוא התייחס אלי בתקיפות לא אופיינית. הופתעתי להיווכח שזה מוצא חן בעיני למדי. "למה אתה מתכוון?" 

הוא השיב ללא שהיות. "אם אני שואל אותך שאלה, אז אתה נותן לי את התשובה האמיתית, זאת שחשבת עליה מיד באותו רגע. אתה לא מתמרן אותי או מנסה להגיד לי מה שנדמה לך שאני רוצה לשמוע." לא היה כל ספק שהוא רציני ביותר בנוגע לעניין. "תן לי רק להגיד לך שאין לך שום מושג מה אני רוצה לשמוע. יש?" 

הנהנתי. 

"בסדר, בוא ננסה את זה שוב... אתה רוצה שאחזור לגור כאן איתך?" 

"כן." זה עדיין היה קל. 

"אתה רוצה שנהיה רק חברים וקולגות?" 

הסתכנתי ונתתי לו תשובה כנה ומיידית. "לא." 

הוא חייך אלי ונדמה שהוא מרוצה מהתשובה;  _ הא! אישה, קחי את זה! _ חשבתי. 

"אתה תהיה מרוצה אם נתקדם לאט?" 

"כן." מה שלא נעשה, אני אהיה מרוצה. האם נוכל להתחיל כבר? 

"אתה רוצה שנתקדם לאט?" 

היססתי. הוא רמז לכך שהוא רוצה להתקדם לאט, ובאמת שמחתי לעשות את זה; כל מה שרצה היה מקובל עלי; בהחלט התפתיתי להשיב ב-'כן'. ואולם, נתתי את מילתי, ונדמה שהיה לו חשוב מאוד שאהיה כנה. "לא," השבתי, בזהירות כה רבה שדברי כמעט נשמעו כשאלה. 

הוא חייך שוב; הכנות הזו באמת החלה להיראות משתלמת. 

"מה אתה רוצה ממני?" שאל, ולא הייתי צריך לחשוב כלל. 

"הכל." 

לפתע, משך את ידיו משלי והשליך את זרועותיו סביב צווארי, מחבק אותי בחזקה, פני לחוצים נגד עצמות הבריח שלי. יכולתי להרגיש את הדופק של לבו בנקודה שבו נלחצו גופנו זה נגד זה. 

כעבור זמן קצר מדי, נסוג מעט לאחור. "יש משהו שאתה רוצה לשאול אותי?" 

רציתי להזכיר את האישה. הייתי מוכרח לדעת איפה עומדים הדברים ביניהם; זה היה ממש לא אופייני לג'ון להתראות עם מישהי ללילה אחד ואז לזנוח אותה. הוא בוודאי ירצה לראות אותה שוב, לפחות להיפרד ממנה יפה? זה היה נושא בעייתי, אבל הייתי צריך לגשת אליו. פתחתי את פי, "אני יכול לנשק אותך?" 

הוא פער את פיו, מופתע מהשאלה כמעט כמוני. 

"תשובה כנה ומיידית, ג'ון," הזכרתי לו את התנאים שהציב בעצמו. 

הוא גלגל את עיניו אך הנהן. "כן, בסדר. כן ולא." 

עמדתי למחות נוכח ההתחמקות הזו, אך הוא המשיך. " _ כן _ , אתה רשאי לנשק אותי, מתי שאתה באמת, באמת רוצה, בגלל שזה מה שאתה רוצה או צריך לעשות, ולא משום סיבה אחרת.  _ לא _ , אתה לא יכול לנשק אותי רק בגלל שעברו יותר מתשעים דקות מאז הפעם האחרונה שנגעת בי או בגלל שאתה חושב שאני מצפה לזה, או בגלל שנדמה לך שזאת הסיטואציה המתאימה או בגלל..." 

הוא לא יכול להמשיך, מפני שהתייחסתי לחלק הראשון של תשובתו ופעלתי בהתאם. 

זה היה נפלא. נישקתי את פיו, כדי להשתיק אותו ומפני שפשוט לא יכולתי להמשיך לעצור בעד עצמי. אחר חפנתי את פניו ונישקתי אותו כדי להראות לו איך אני מרגיש. נשיקות עדינות לאורך עצמות לחייו והעיקול של גבותיו כדי להראות לו עד כמה אני מצטער על מה שקרה ועל כך שפגעתי בו. נשיקות רכות על שפתיו, כהוקרת תודה על כך שחזר אלי, וכדי להראות לו עד כמה אני שמח עכשיו, לאחר הייאוש המר של ליל אמש. 

הוא הגיב כעת, ידיו נשלחות ומחליקות לתוך שיערי, מושכות מעט, כפי שעשו תמיד. יכולתי לשמוע נהמה מתרוממת בחזהו בזמן שהדפתי אותו אחורה ועקבתי אחריו, עד ששכבנו שנינו לאורך על הספה, גופינו משורגים זה בזה. ואז היו נשיקות רעבתניות להראות לו עד כמה רציתי אותו, כמה התגעגעתי אליו, עד כמה גופי נכסף אליו. 

זה היה כאילו ניסינו לזחול אחד לתוך עורו של השני, להסתבך זה בזה, עד שיהיה בלתי אפשרי להפריד בינינו שוב. ידיו ליטפו את גופי, נאחזות בכתפיי, ואז החליקו למותניי והתרוממו שוב, כאילו למד אותי מחדש. הפכתי אותנו על הצד כדי שאוכל לעשות כמותו, ידי נדחקת בין גופינו כדי שאוכל לגעת בחזהו, בבטנו; הייתי נואש להניח את ידיי על עורו החשוף והתחלתי להדוף הצידה את האריג של בגדיו. 

הוא התיק את פיו וגנח. "שרלוק..." הוא לחץ את מצחו לשלי. "שרלוק, אנחנו צריכים להאט." 

"מממ," הסכמתי, מנשק את לסתו ואז את צווארו. הוא גנח בזמן שמצצתי בכוח את העיקול של צווארו, גופו מתפתל כנגד שלי, ירכינו נצמדות אלו לאלו. הוא בהחלט  _ לא  _ רצה לעצור. 

ידיו התהדקו על כתפיי. "שרלוק," אמר שוב. "שרלוק, אני מתכוון לזה. אני צריך זמן ויש דברים שאנחנו צריכים לדבר עליהם." 

הוא התכוון לאישה. טלטלתי את ראשי; ובכן, עד כמה שיכולתי לטלטל אותו כשהוא תחוב עמוק בתוך צווארון חולצתו של ג'ון. אצבעותיי פתחו במהירות את שני הכפתורים העליונים כדי לאפשר לי גישה טובה יותר. אני די בטוח שהוא לא הבחין בזה. 

ג'ון ניסה להתחמק, אבל אני התעקשתי. "ג'ון," דיברתי לתוך העור שלו, עושה את דרכי אל אוזנו; הוא הטה את ראשו אוטומטית כדי לעזור לי. "ג'ון, בבקשה, לא. אני לא רוצה לשמוע את הפרטים." 

הפעם, הוא הדף אותי בכוח רב יותר, עד שהצליח לראות את פני. הקפדתי להשפיל עיניים. ידעתי שאין לי זכות לקנא. הברחתי אותו; לא היינו יחד באותו זמן. מה שלא קרה, בסופו של דבר, ג'ון חזר אלי; יתכן שאני אפילו צריך להיות אסיר תודה? אבל לא הצלחתי להשתלט על הכעס שתסס בבטני. המראות שרדפו אותי כל הלילה נעצו אצבעות באחורי ראשי כמו חיצים רעילים, ואני הידקתי את זרועותיי סביבו כדי להרגיע את עצמי שהוא אכן בחר בי, שהוא באמת כאן. 

"שרלוק," אמר בתקיפות. "שרלוק, תסתכל עלי." 

לא רציתי. לא רציתי לראות את ההבעה על פניו כשדיבר עליה. לא רציתי שיזכר איך בילה איתה,  _ רק לפני שעות ספורות _ . אבל... לא יכולתי למנוע ממנו שום דבר. אם זה מה שהוא רצה, זה מה שאתן לו. אתן לו הכל; הכל. כל מה שנדרש כדי לשמור אותו. הרמתי את הראש. 

"לא שכבתי עם מרי," אמר, לוכד את מבטי, ונדרשו לי מספר רגעים כדי לעכל את דבריו. הוא הסיט את מבטו. "רציתי," הוסיף, ואני נרתעתי. הוא הרים את עיניו וראה את ההבעה על פני. "לא!" קרא, "אני מצטער, זה לא מה שהתכוונתי; אני מתכוון ש _ רציתי  _ לרצות, אם אתה מבין בכלל למה אני מתכוון." הוא משך בכתפיו. "זה היה הופך את הכל לכל-כך הרבה יותר פשוט. זה מה שהתכוונתי לעשות, כשעליתי לדירה שלה. זה מה שבחרתי לעשות, רק לרגע." הוא הביט בי בהתנצלות. "אני מצטער." 

טלטלתי את הראש; לא הייתה לו שום סיבה להצטער. 

"אבל כשנכנסתי פנימה; היא הכינה קפה ואני הבנתי שאני לא יכול לעשות את זה," הסביר. "השתמשתי בה כדי לשכוח אותך; זה לא היה הוגן כלפיה. היא בחורה טובה ולא מגיע לה להיות תחליף למישהו ש - ככה פחדתי באותו זמן - אולי אפילו לא קיים." 

בהיתי בו, מלא הערכה לפתע. "התייחסת אל מרי הרבה יותר טוב ממה שאני התייחסתי אליך," הודיתי. "למרות שבקושי הכרת אותה." מבטי צנח. "אני לא ראוי לך." 

הוא חיבק אותי. "שרלוק, אם היה לי אפילו שמץ מהאינטלקט שלך, הייתי מעבד את כל זה הרבה יותר מהר. אבל אין לי ברירה ואני חייב להתמהמה מאחור עם שאר האנשים הרגילים." 

" _ רגיל _ ?" מחיתי. "ג'ון, זה הדבר האחרון שאתה!" 

הוא טלטל את ראשו. "תראה, זה לא חשוב. תן לי רק להוציא את זה, אחר כך נוכל..." 

"להתנשק שוב?" 

הוא צחק, ואז נראה מופתע למשמע הצליל; כמו מישהו ששכח שהוא יודע לצחוק. 

העברנו את רוב היום על הספה; מדברים, מסבירים... ומתנשקים; קודם כל מתנשקים. נשיקות קצרות שעיקר תכליתן להדגיש משהו במהלך שיחתנו. נשיקות ארוכות שנדמו לעטוף אותנו זה בזה, משאירות אותנו מסובכים ללא מוצא. נשיקות מלאות תשוקה שהשאירו אותנו מתנשפים וקצרי-נשימה ודרשו מאתנו זמן מה על מנת להתאושש. 

ג'ון סיפר לי איך דיבר עם מרי, שלדבריו, הייתה מבינה מאוד והציעה לו לישון על הספה שלה, כשהתחוור להם כמה השעה מאוחרת. אני סיפרתי על התכנית הטיפשית שלי ואיך הבנתי את עומק האשליה-העצמית שלי. הוא שאל על הילדות שלי - מייקרופט כנראה סיפר לו עליה - והודה ששמר את כל המסרונים שלי וקרא אותם בתכיפות. 

נשארנו מחובקים במשך כל היום וזה היה מושלם. בנקודה כלשהי ג'ון הכין סנדביצ'ים, מה שדרש ממנו כמות כפולה של זמן כיוון שהייתי עטוף סביבו כמו תמנון, אבל הוא לא התלונן אפילו קצת; להוציא אודות תכולת המקרר הדלה, שם ללא ספק גבר הניסיוני על האכיל. 

אף פעם לא הייתי כל כך מאושר.

* * *

הימים הבאים היו מדהימים, ומוזרים, ומפחידים, ונפלאים. חזרתו של ג'ון הייתה יותר ממה שהעזתי לקוות, ושנאתי לתת לו לחמוק מטווח-ראייתי. פיתחתי חשש לגמרי לא-רציונלי שהוא עלול להיעלם אם אסיר ממנו את העיניים ושיגעתי אותו לגמרי כשעקבתי אחריו ברחבי הדירה, אורב לו בפתח המקלחת ואפילו הולך איתו לקניות (למרות שלא נראה לי שמציאת שותף לקניות הטרידה אותו במיוחד). 

לסטראד הגיע ביום הראשון לשובו של ג'ון, כביכול בנוגע למקרה, אבל כשהוא הבין שג'ון בבית, הודה מיד שהמציא את המקרה ופשוט בא לראות מה שלומי. הוא נשאר לקפה וקבענו להיפגש בשבוע הבא בסקוטלנד יארד, לעבור על מקרים קיימים. הוא לחץ את ידי כשעזב וטפח על שכמו של ג'ון, מכריז שאנחנו 'דביקים להחליא', אבל לא יכול להסיר את החיוך מעל פניו. 

הזבוב היחיד במרק היה שג'ון עדיין סירב לישון איתי. הוא אמר שאנחנו זקוקים לזמן להסתגל ולא חייבים למהר לעשות שום דבר. הבנתי את הטענה שלו ויכולתי לקבל אותה, אבל שנאתי להימצא בנפרד ממנו בלילה. ניסיתי לעכב אותו על הספה עד שעה מאוחרת, מסיח את דעתו בנשיקות בכל פעם שניסה לקום, אבל זה גרם לו לישון עד מאוחר בבקרים, וגם זה לא מצא חן בעיני. 

התגנבתי לחדר שלו כמה פעמים כדי לצפות בו ישן, עד שתפס אותי וגרם לי להבטיח להפסיק; הוא דיבר על 'כיבוד גבולות' ו'פרטיות', סוגיות שלא ממש הבנתי, אבל ניסיתי לקבל כיוון שהיו חשובות לו בעליל. בנוסף, הוא הוסיף לבחון את הסיבות בגללן עשיתי דברים, פעמים רבות זקוק לאישור שאני נוגע בו מפני שאני רוצה בכך, מנשק אותו מפני שאני חייב לעשות זאת. 

אחרי כמה ימים כאלה, עלה בדעתי שאף פעם לא סיפרתי לו איך אני מרגיש. הנחתי שהרגשות שלי משתמעים מהתנהגותי, אבל אולי הוא היה צריך לשמוע את המילים? חשבתי על הרגע שבו התוודה בפניי על הרגשות שלו ונזכרתי בפרץ השמחה והסיפוק שהמילים גרמו לי, לפני שהמציאות האיומה של מצבנו התרסקה עלי. גמרתי אומר בדעתי לתקן את ההשמטה הזו תיכף ומיד... 

הוא היה במקלחת. הקשתי על דלת חדר הרחצה. "ג'ון? ג'ון, אני צריך לדבר איתך." נשמעו מספר קולות עמומים וחבטה. "ג'ון? אתה בסדר?" 

הדלת נפתחה בתנופה ושם עמד ג'ון כשמגבת קטנה כרוכה סביב מותניו, שערו נוטף מים, ומים עדיין נוטפים במורד חזהו. המוח שלי התרוקן לחלוטין כשאספקת הדם אליו נעצרה באחת. 

"שרלוק!" הוא התפרץ עלי. "הנה, תראה, אני עדיין כאן." הוא בבירור החל לאבד סבלנות בקשר לחוסר הביטחון שלי. "לא נשטפתי לפתח הניקוז או נשאבתי לונטה." הוא נופף בידיו. "נכנסתי למקלחת, ואני אצא מהמקלחת!" הוא הניח את ידיו על מותניו, מה שרק הפנה את תשומת לבי, המוסחת ממילא, לאותו אזור של גופו שהוסתר כרגע על ידי המגבת. 

"שרלוק!" הוא התפרץ שוב, מושך את תשומת לבי בחזרה למעלה, למרות שמבטי בחר בדרך עם הנוף. 

טיפת מים בדיוק נפלה משערו... היא נחתה על כתפו והחלה לטייל במורד החזה שלו. ליוויתי את ההתקדמות שלה בעניין, ראשית בעיניי בלבד, ואז באצבעי. הוא נשם עמוקות כשליטפתי את פטמתו; ואז כשהושטתי את ידי לקצה המגבת, תפס בפרק ידי. 

"שרלוק," אמר, כבר לא מתפרץ, קולו היה נמוך וצרוד. "מה אתה עושה?" 

העפתי מבט בפניו. "באתי להגיד לך משהו, ג'ון," הבאתי את ידי השנייה להשלים מסלול חופף במורד הצד השני של החזה שלו, והוא גנח, משחרר את פרק ידי כדי לתפוס במשקוף הדלת. 

לרגע, חששתי שהוא מנסה לחסום לי את הדרך, אך נראה שהוא נשען כנגד המשקוף. ניצלתי את ההזדמנות והבאתי את שתי ידיי לחזהו, מלטף מעט בגסות; נדמה שזה מוצא חן בעיניו. בחנתי את פניו, והוא עצם עיניים, וכך הרכנתי את ראשי ומצצתי את פטמתו הימנית, מבריש אותה בשיניי ומעביר עליה את הלשון. 

הוא השמיע אנקה מופתעת ונראה שרגליו מתפוקקות, אבל אני הייתי מוכן, כורך במהירות את זרועי השמאלית סביב מותניו, ואז מציב אותו כך שיעמוד כשגבו לחוץ נגד הדלת. 

עדיין רכנתי לפנים כשראשי על חזהו והושטתי את ידי הימנית לרגלו, ממש מתחת לקו המגבת, מלטף את אחורי הירך, את המקום בו ידעתי שהוא רגיש. אחר כך נישקתי את דרכי למעלה, ידי מחליקה סביב רגלו ומתרוממת לאורך הירך הפנימית מתחת למגבת בזמן שהתרוממתי, עד שנשכתי את בסיס צווארו, אצבעותיי מלטפות את השיער הרך שבין רגליו כשהיד שלי נעה גבוה יותר. 

ראשו נפל לאחור נגד המשקוף כשנישקתי לאורך לסתו, ידי מחליקה להחזיק אותו ביציבות בזמן שלקחתי את פיו. אם חשבתי שגופי בוער אליו כשהיינו בנפרד, זה היה כלום לעומת מה שהרגשתי עכשיו. 

לא חלפו יותר מכמה שניות עד שהוא התאושש, ולפתע דחף אותי אחורה ורחוק ממנו. "למה אתה עושה את זה?" תבע לדעת, ולבי כאב בגלל מה שעשיתי לו, כיצד פקפק שמא אני באמת רוצה אותו, בדיוק ברגע זה, בפני עצמו, ללא שום מניע נסתר. 

"תסתכל עלי, ג'ון," תבעתי, פורש את זרועותיי, כך שיוכל לראות אותי בבירור, יודע עד כמה נואש אני ודאי נראה. הסתכלתי עליו בעת שהשגיח בנשימתי הכבדה ואישוניי; שוודאי היו עצומים. מבטו נע לדופק שהלם בצווארי, ואז במורד גופי, למכנסיי ההדוקים, שלא עשו שום דבר כדי להסתיר עד כמה אני רוצה אותו. 

"ג'ון, אתה לא יכול לראות?" הושטתי אליו את זרועותי. "באתי להגיד לך משהו, באתי ל..." נשימתי נעתקה כשדחף אותי שוב, וחשבתי שהוא כועס, עד שהבנתי שהוא עוקב אחרי, הודף ודוחף אותי לאחור עד שהגענו לחדר השינה. פתחתי את הדלת בבעיטה והוא דחף אותי בעדה, ידיו נופלות למותניי, עד שמצאתי את עצמי עומד בגבי אל המיטה. 

"נראה לי," אמר, ונימת הנחישות בקולו העבירה צמרמורת במורד גבי. "נראה לי שאחד מאיתנו לובש יותר מדי בגדים." ידיו הושטו לחולצתי ברוב כוונה והוא החל לפתוח את הכפתורים אחד אחי השני. הרמתי את ידיי לסייע לו, אבל הוא הדף אותן. 

"לא," אמר באזהרה. "אם אנחנו עושים את זה, אנחנו עושים את זה בדרך שלי." הוא סיים עם הכפתורים ודחף את החולצה באיטיות במורד כתפיי ולמטה, עד שנפלה על הרצפה לרגליי. "אני אהיה בשליטה," הצהיר, ידיו מרחפות על העור שזה עתה חשף, מרפרפות על פטמותיי עד שרעדתי. 

"אתה לא תשתלט, לא תבהיל או תכריע אותי." ידיו נעו לחגורתי והוא פתח את מכנסיי והפשיל אותם, משאיר אותי בתחתונים לעת עתה, ואז הדף אותי לאחור, לשבת על המיטה בעת שחלץ את נעליי וגרביי לפני שהסיר את מכנסיי לחלוטין. 

הוא נעמד וסימן לי לזוז אחורה. עשיתי את זה.

"אתה לא תסתיר ממני את הרגשות או המחשבות שלך." הוא טיפס על המיטה, ואז התחיל לזחול במעלה גופי, עד שישב עלי, בנקודה זו הדף אותי לאחור למצב שכיבה. 

הוא רכן מעלי וכאילו נעץ אותי למקומי במבטו. "אתה לא תתחבא ממני, שרלוק," אמר לי, והיה ברור שהוא מתכוון לכל מילה. "אם אתה רוצה שאאמין לך, שאבטח בך שוב, אתה חייב לנסות להפסיק לשלוט בכל דבר ולהפסיק להתחבא ממני." 

הסתכלתי עליו. "אתה מסכים?" שאל, ואני ידעתי שזה אחד הרגעים האלו... אחד הרגעים  _ האלו _ , העתידים להטביע את חותמם על שארית חייך; לטוב או לרע. 

האם אוכל לעשות את זה? תמיד השארתי חלק מעצמי רציונלי, אפילו עם ג'ון. תמיד מנתח, זוכר, מחליט מה לעשות עכשיו. תמיד הייתי בשליטה, לפחות על עצמי. האם אוכל להעביר את השליטה הזו לג'ון, אפילו לזמן קצר? 

הרמתי אליו עיניים. הוא המתין בסבלנות כששקלתי; אפילו נראה מרוצה מהעובדה שאני חושב על זה, במקום לתת לו תשובה מיידית. הסתכלתי עליו, והוא היה כל מה שרציתי. 

"אני אוהב אותך, ג'ון," אמרתי לו. "אני אוהב אותך, והתשובה היא 'כן'." נעצרתי כשהוא השתנק. "התשובה שלי תמיד תהיה ' _ כן _ '." חייכתי אליו, והבעת פניו הייתה הדבר היפה ביותר שאי פעם ראיתי; איך לא הבנתי את זה ימים לפני כן? 

הוא הנמיך את ראשו ונישק אותי, נישק אותי בתשוקה ובעומק רגשות שמעולם לא הרגשתי ממנו בעבר. כרכתי את זרועותיי סביב גופו והחלקתי את ידיי במורד גבו עד שהגעתי לקצה המגבת, שבוודאי נתלתה ממנו בלאו-הכי... משכתי בה משיכה ניסיונית והיא נפלה לתוך ידי. השלכתי אותה על המיטה ומיד משכתי אותו עלי, כך שיכולתי להרגיש במלוא המשקל שלו שרוע לאורכי. 

הוא הרים מעט את הראש ועיקל גבה. "לזה אתה קורא לא להשתלט?" חקר, אבל ה _ מתח _ נעלם מקולו; התרשמתי שההצהר שלי הקלה מאוד על החששות שלו. משכתי בכתפיי ונעצתי בו עיניים גדולות; למרות שהוכיח כי הוא מודע לחלוטין לתעלול, התכסיס עדיין התגלה כיעיל להפתיע. 

הוא צחק, הנמיך שוב את ראשו ועד מהרה, הצחוק שלו היה הדבר האחרון עליו חשבתי. הוא נישק וליטף אותי, חולק תשומת לב מיוחדת לפטמותיי הרגישות-מדי כשעשה את הדרך במורד גופי; ידיו מסיטות את התחתונים שלי כדי לקחת אותי בפיו. הוא וידא שהראש שלי שעון על כרית כדי שאוכל לצפות, ובכל פעם שלא יכולתי לשאת זאת ועצמתי את עיניי, נעצר; כדי שאצטרך לצפות בו, הייתי צריך לתת לו לראות אותי. זה היה מפחיד מעט, אבל אינטימי מאוד. כשגופי החל לרעוד, הוא הרפה ממני והתרומם לנשק אותי שוב. 

ידעתי שהגיע הזמן; הושטתי יד לשידת הלילה והוצאתי קונדום ובקבוק של מסכך והושטתי לו אותם. 

הוא הביט בי ברצינות. "אתה בטוח." 

הנהנתי. "לגמרי," הבטחתי לו. "זה מה שאני רוצה." רק כדי לוודא, במקרה שעדיין היו לו איזשהם ספקות. "אני אוהב אותך," הוספתי, המילים פשוט צפות, כאילו מאליהן; וודאי נראיתי מופתע, והוא חייך. 

"שרלוק," והוא חייך, מנשק אותי. "גם אני אוהב אותך."

זרחתי והוא נישק אותי שוב, ואז נעצר, מסתכל עלי. "הייתי רוצה לעשות את זה פנים מול פנים," הסביר. "אבל זה כנראה יהיה קל יותר בשבילך אם תתהפך." 

לרגע, הופתעתי מהידע ומביטחון שלו, עד שנזכרתי שהוא רופא. באמת, עד כה הצליח הניסיון שלו לשתק את מוחי בצורה מפתיעה. 

"פנים אל פנים," אישרתי. "בהחלט." גופי רעד תחתיו, יודע מה עומד לבוא ונלהב להמשיך. 

הוא הנהן, מחייך, וציפה את אצבעותיו במסכך החלקלק, מכין אותי כמיטב יכולתו. ההרגשה הייתה מוזרה בעליל, ולא יכולתי שלא להתקשח כנגד הלחץ / הכאב. עצמתי את עיני בכוח. 

"שרלוק," הוא קרא בשמי. "שרלוק, תסתכל עלי." 

צייתּי באי-רצון; לא רציתי שיראה שהוא מכאיב לי. 

"שרלוק, אתה מוכרח להירגע." 

_ את זה קל יותר לומר מלעשות _ , חשבתי. לכל הפחות, התכוונתי רק לחשוב את זה, אבל הוא צחק. יתכן שהתרגלתי לחשוב בקול לעברו יותר מכפי שאי פעם הבחנתי. 

"תסתכל עלי," התעקש שוב. "אני אוהב אותך," אמר לי. "אתה יכול לסמוך עלי." הוא הביט בעיני בעת שאצבעותיו נעו בתוכי. "אני אדאג לך," הבטיח. "תירגע, שרלוק. פשוט תירגע." 

התחלתי לציית בזמן שמיקד את תנועותיו באזור ספציפי, שהתגלה כרגיש במיוחד לתשומת לבו. הוא חייך לשמע גניחתי. "אני חושב שאתה מוכן." 

הוא תחב כרית מתחת לירכיי, דבר שסייע לו להחליק באיטיות לתוכי, אך הוא היה גדול בהרבה מהאצבעות שלו ואני התחלתי להתכווץ שוב. הוא נעצר, גופו רועד במאמץ שלא לזוז. "תישאר איתי," אמר, מחזיק במבטי. "תסמוך עלי, שרלוק," חזר ואמר. "אל תתחבא ממני." 

נשמתי. היה קשה כל כך לתת לו להוביל אותי. נאבקתי נגד האינסטינקטים שלי, אבל ידעתי שאני צריך לעשות את זה. הייתי צריך לתת לו להיכנס פנימה, או שהוא לעולם לא יבטח בי, אף פעם לא יתן לעצמו להאמין במערכת היחסים שלנו, אף פעם לא יתחייב אלי שוב. זה מה שהייתי חייב לו, וזה מה שרציתי לתת לו. ידעתי שאני יכול לבטוח בו, ידעתי שהוא אדם טוב ושהוא אוהב אותי. 

"אני כאן," אמר שוב. "אני איתך, אני לא אעזוב אותך..." 

עשיתי את זה. נתתי לו את עצמי. שריריי נרגעו ולפתע, הוא היה בתוכי. הוא היה בתוך גופי ובתוך הראש שלי. הוא מילא את החלקים הריקים שבי וחלק אתי את החום שלו, את לבו. 

"אתה שלי," נהם, נסוג מעט לאחור ואז נדחק שוב פנימה. הבטתי לתוך עיניו וידעתי שזאת האמת. 

אם לומר את האמת, אני לא זוכר הרבה יותר מזה מהפעם הראשונה שלנו. היו תזוזות והיו ליטופים ורגש כה עז, שאין לי מושג איך שרדתי, ומילים שקטות שנעשו רועמות יותר ואובדן שליטה מוחלט מצידי, ואז מצד ג'ון.

לאחר מכן, ג'ון השתמש במגבת שלו על מנת לנקות אותנו, ואז הסתכל עלי. "אני יכול להישאר כאן?" שאל. "במיטה שלך, אני מתכוון?" 

חייכתי אליו, ואז משכתי אותו אלי ומתחת לשמיכות איתי, כורך את עצמי סביבו בחזקה. "במיטה שלנו, ג'ון," תיקנתי, מנשק אותו. "וכן, בבקשה."


	18. סגירה

**_נקודת המבט של ג'ון_ **

"שרלוק!" נתתי לו מכה ביד. "שרלוק, אנחנו בחדר המתים!" הוא התעלם ממני, מלחך לי את הצוואר ונצמד אלי מאחורה, משקלו לוכד אותי נגד השולחן. שולחן הניתוח. שולחן הניתוח שעליו נחה גופה בשק. זה היה יותר ממטריד...

מאז שקיימנו יחסי-מין - יחסי-מין מלאים, מטריפים ומסכני-רהיטים - לפני שבוע, היה בלתי אפשרי להשביע את התיאבון של שרלוק. הוא היה כמו ילד שגדל על מקלות גזר ופלחי תפוחים ופתאום מצא את עצמו בחנות מלאה ממתקים. 

הפעם הראשונה שלנו הייתה... ובכן, היא הייתה מושלמת, באמת, זאת הייתה המילה הראשונה שעלתה לי בראש. לא ציפיתי לזה, בהתחשב בכך שההתנסות הזאת הייתה חדשה לשנינו, אבל בגלל שעשינו הכל לאט במערכת היחסים המקורית שלנו, כבר הכרנו טוב אחד את השני והזמן שבילינו בנפרד גרם לנו להעריך את הזמן ביחד.

זה היה גם אחד המקרים הבודדים שבהם הורשיתי ליהנות ממשהו שדומה בכלל לשליטה בסיטואציה, הבנתי, מביט מעבר לכתף. שרלוק בבירור נהנה מזה בזמנו, ואני בהחלט נזקקתי לזה כדי לבנות מחדש את האמון שלי בו, ו _בנו_ , אבל לא היה לי ספק שבאופן אינסטינקטיבי הוא היותר דומיננטי מבינינו. מה שהוביל אותי למצב הנוכחי.

גנחתי בדיוק כשהתחיל למצוץ מעל לעצם הבריח. ההשתקפויות המעוותות שלנו נצנצו בארוניות הכסף, ראשו הכהה רכון מעל הצוואר שלי וזרועותיו הארוכות כרוכות סביבי; נראיתי כאילו אני מותקף על ידי ערפד. הראש שלי נפל לאחור נגד כתפו, עיניי נעצמות. ידיו טיילו שוב, ויכולתי להרגיש את רגליי מתפוקקות; איך הוא _עשה_ את זה, ובכזאת בקלות? 

הוא נעצר ואני נעשיתי מודע לתקתוק עקבים במסדרון... מולי חזרה. ניסיתי להדוף אותו והוא צחק, נושך את צווארי בפעם האחרונה ומערסל את ירכיו נגדי, לפני שנסוג לאחור ועבר לצד השני של השולחן, מכפתר את הז'קט שלו. אני צריך להתחיל ללבוש ז'קטים, החלטתי. סוודר לא הסתיר מספיק טוב את העדויות למה שעשינו, לא כמו ז'קט, ואני נאלצתי לעמוד קרוב לשולחן במשך כמה דקות נוספות, או להסתכן בכך שאביך את עצמי, וגם את מולי המסכנה.

הם היו שקועים בדיון; משהו בקשר לתכולת קיבה, אני חושב. אני מניח שיכולתי לשים לב לזה, אבל המחשבות שלי נדדו, כמו שקרה פעמים רבות, ללילה ההוא לפני שבוע, שבו אמר לי בפעם הראשונה שהוא אוהב אותי. אפילו שהייתי בטוח למדי ברגשות שלו כלפי, עדיין מצאתי את עצמי המום כשאמר את המילים בפועל; אני מניח שזה פשוט לא נראה כמו דבר 'שרלוקיאני' במיוחד לעשות; פחות או יותר הכנתי את עצמי לקבל את העובדה ששרלוק יראה ברגשות חולשה ויסרב להודות בדבר כזה בלי עזרה מפגיעת ראש... כך שכאשר המילים פשוט יצאו לו מהפה, הייתי מופתע לגמרי. הוא באמת נפתח כלפי באותו לילה, חשבתי; ביותר מדרך אחת, נער בית הספר שבתוכי הוסיף בגיחוך.

כמובן שבדיוק ברגע זה שרלוק בחר להסתכל עלי, ובמבט אחד, ידע בדיוק על מה אני חושב. הוא הסתכל עלי בזחיחות שהייתה כל כך תאוותנית שמולי המסכנה, שנלכדה בקו האש, הפילה את לוח הכתיבה שלה. טלטלתי את הראש לעברו אבל הוא פנה אליה שוב, ממשיך לדבר בזמן שמולי ניסה להתאפס.

המחשבות שלי נדדו שוב... שרלוק היה דואב מעט למחרת, באופן לא מפתיע, אבל עדיין הצליח לקחת אותי פחות מעשרים וארבע שעות לאחר מכן. הוא הסביר שאנחנו צריכים להוריד את הפעם הראשונה שלי מסדר היום מוקדם ככל האפשר, מפני שיחלפו לפחות כמה ימים לפני שיתאושש מספיק כדי לעשות את זה שוב. היה לי ברור שרומנטיקה לא מככבת ב _מדריך שרלוק הולמס לאהבה_ , אבל זה היה בסדר מבחינתי; כל זמן שהוא היה כנה אתי, הכל, פחות או יותר, היה בסדר מבחינתי. אמנם תהיתי מאוחר יותר האם מטרת הרוך שלו היא בעצם לצמצם את זמן ההתאוששות שלי למינימום, אבל קשה להמשיך לפקפק במישהו שעוקב אחריך במיטה אפילו בזמן שינה.

הרמתי עיניים וראיתי אותו מסתכל עלי, גבה אחת מעוקלת. הסמקתי קלות; הנחישות שלו ודאי הייתה מידבקת; התקשיתי להתרכז במשהו מלבדו.

נפרדנו ממולי, שבחנה אותנו בעניין. באופן מוזר, החדשות על חזרתנו אחד לשני לא מנעו ממנה לערוג אל שרלוק; למעשה, לעיתים קרובות עטף מבטה את שנינו והרגשתי קצת לא בנוח מול המחשבות שבטח חלפו לה בראשה באותם רגעים. אני בטוח ששרלוק יכול היה להגיד לי, אבל הוא לא אמר כלום, עובדה שעליה אני אסיר תודה מאוד.

הוא שאל את הפלאפון שלי בזמן שצעדנו במורד המסדרון הריק והתחיל לסמס.

"יש התפתחויות?" שאלתי אותו.

"לא, לא," השיב. "רק מיידע את לסטראד שאנחנו הולכים לאחר קצת לפגישה."

הסתכלתי על השעון שלי, מופתע. "אבל יש לנו המון זמן," ציינתי.

"בדיוק!" הוא חייך, מניח את הפלאפון בכיס מעילו ונוטל את זרועי. "רק צריך לבדוק... תן לי לראות... אה, כן." הוא פתח דלת בתנופה והדף אותי פנימה, עוקב אחרי בזריזות וסוגר את הדלת מאחורינו.

הסתכלתי סביבי. הייתי בתוך ארון. ארוך בחדר המתים. עם משוגע. משוגע שאת העיניים שלו יכולתי לראות בקושי באור העמום שבקע מחלון הזכוכית שמעל הדלת. הן בהקו כמו עיניים של חתול והיו מרוכזות בי לחלוטין.

"ג'ון," אמר ברכות. "בוא לכאן, ג'ון."

רעדתי. "מה אתה עושה, שרלוק?"

הוא חייך, חיוך של טורף. "למה שלא תגיד לי על מה חשבת, ג'ון?" הזמין אותי, בזמן שהשחיל את אצבעותיו בלולאות הג'ינס שלי ומשך אותי קרוב יותר. "בגלל ששנינו יודעים שלא על דו"ח המעבדה של מולי." אגודליו החליקו מתחת לקו המכנסיים ונדחקו קלות פנימה, מלטפות במעגלים את עצמות הירכיים שלי.

"אני, אה, אמ..." זה לא היה טוב. ובכן, זה היה _טוב_ , לא הייתה שום דרך להתכחש למה שהוא גרם לי להרגיש, אבל לא רציתי להיתפס כשאני מקיים יחסי-מין הומוסקסואלים בארון אחסון בחדר המתים בעד שום הון שבעולם.

הייתי צריך לגרום לו להתעשת, ולכן בחרתי ברומנטיקה. "חשבתי על הפעם הראשונה שאמרת לי שאתה אוהב אותי," סיפרתי לו. זה לא היה שקר מוחלט. נתתי לו מה שהיה, לדעתי, חיוך דביק; ובוודאי נראה פשוט עצבני והוסיף לכל מראה ה-'ארנב שנלכד באור הפנסים'.

"המממ," השיב, לא מוטרד בכלל מהמאמצים שעשיתי. הוא חייך אלי, ואז רכן קדימה כשהוא מדבר ברכות סמוך לאוזני. "אני באמת אוהב אותך, ג'ון," אישר, נשימתו מברישה את פניי, ולא יכולתי שלא להיאנק מעט כששמעתי את המילים.

"אני אוהב את השפתיים שלך," הוא נישק אותי, מלקק את קו התפר של שפתיי עד שפישקתי אותן, ואז מחליק את לשונו ביניהן וחוקר את פי ביסודיות, בו-זמנית הופך את גופינו כך שנשענתי כנגד הקיר. _איך הוא נהיה כל כך טוב בזה?_ תהיתי, מסוחרר. הוא נישק אותי כמו שעשה כל דבר אחר - בפוקוס ושליטה מוחלטים, מסירות מוחלטת למטלה שבה הוא היה שקוע. לפעמים חשבתי שאוכל לגמור רק מהנשיקות שלו. לא הייתי צריך הרבה יותר מזה.

הוא נסוג לאחור, מדבר שוב. "אני אוהב את האוזניים שלך," מלמל כשנישק אותי לאורך הלסת, ואז מצץ את תנוך אוזני לתוך פיו, מכרסם אותו לפני שהצליף בלשונו הישר לתוך האוזן. קפצתי; הוא לא עשה את זה בעבר וזה כמעט דגדג, אבל... הוא עשה את זה שוב ולרגע הפסקתי לנשום. בסדר, בהחלט לא דגדוג. הוא השמיע קול נמוך, שזיהיתי בתור הצליל שהשמיע כשחרט את תגובותיי בזיכרונו לבדיקה עתידית, לפני שהמשיך.

"אני אוהב את הצוואר שלך." הוא רכן מעלי עכשיו, ויכולתי להרגיש כיצד ידיו מושכות את החולצה שלי מתוך המכנס, מרימות אותה ואת הסוודר שלי בעת שפיו תקף את צווארי בהתלהבות. משכתי אותו אלי במטרה לאזן את שיווי המשקל, אבל הוא לכד את שני פרקי ידיי ביד אחת והרים אותם, ממסמר אותם לקיר מעל לראשי.

הוא נשען קצת לאחור כדי שיוכל להביט בי בזמן שעינינו הסתגלו לאור העמום. הרגשתי חשוף ופגיע בצורה מגוחכת, בהתחשב בכך שהייתי לבוש לחלוטין ושנינו ידענו שאני יכול להשתחרר אם ארצה - אבל התגובה שלו למה שראה עצרה בעדי. עיניו היו אפלות יותר מכפי שאי פעם ראיתי אותן בעבר, נשימתו כבדה ומבטו כאילו בלע אותי. למרות שהשליטה במצב הייתה, לכאורה, בידיים שלו, ידעתי שאני זה ששם את המבט הזה על פניו, את הרעב הזה במבטו. המחשבה הדליקה אותי כל כך, שרעדתי לרגע. הוא חייך, נע לעברי שוב.

נראה שמדיניות ה'בלי סקס בארון' שלי הולכת לעזאזל. עלה בדעתי שלפחות מבחינה טכנית, המדיניות התבססה על _אי-היתפסות_ כשאנחנו מזדיינים בארון, כך שלפחות כל זמן שנמשיך שלא להיתפס, אוכל להמשיך לחיות במחשבה שאנחנו לא מפרים את אחד החוקים שלי... היה בזה היגיון, לא?

שרלוק נישק את דרכו במורד הגוף שלי, נע מפטמה אחת לשנייה ועדיין מדקלם את רשימת הדברים האהובים עליו. גם אם הרשימה הייתה קצת יותר גיאוגרפית מהמקובל, זה לא היה הזמן לפתוח את הנושא; במיוחד כששחרר את פרקי ידיי, צנח על ברכיו והפנה את תשומת לבו למכנסיים שלי.

התקשיתי להתרכז כשהרגשתי איך מכנסי הג'ינס והתחתונים שלי נופלים לאמצע הירך, והוא התחיל לנשק אותי באזור עצמות הירכיים, אבל הבחנתי שהרשימה שלו התקדמה מתכונות למעשים.

"אני אוהב את הדרך שאתה רועד כשאני נוגע בך כאן," אמר, קולו כמו שוקולד נוזלי כשהעביר את אצבעו על פנים ירכי. הוא העיף בי מבט. "אבל יותר מהכל," אמר, ממתין עד שזכה בתשומת לבי המלאה. "יותר מהכל, אני אוהב את הקולות שאתה משמיע כשאני עושה את זה..." פיו סגר עלי והלשון שלו התחילה להסתחרר סביבי.

ראשי נפל לאחור כנגד הקיר בזמן ששאר גופי נמוג מחוץ לתודעה, תודעתי מתרכזת באזור האחד הזה ובפיו של שרלוק... פיו היוצא מן הכלל של שרלוק שנדמה למצוץ את כל קצות העצבים שלי למסה אחת מרוכזת, מסה אחת פועמת ובוערת של צורך, הזדקקות ותשוקה לגבר יוצא הדופן הזה, שכרע לפניי בארון אחסון.

איך נקלעתי אני, ג'ון ווטסון, חייל, רופא, סטרייט יותר מסטרייט, למצב הזה? הסתכלתי עליו. איך יכולתי להיות כל כך בר מזל?

הוא תפס את הירכיים שלי, פחות או יותר מחזיק אותי במקומי, והייתי זקוק לכל כוח הרצון שיכולתי לגייס כדי לא להשמיע את הקולות שהזכיר, או לפחות להשמיע אותם מאוד מאוד בשקט. תפסתי ביחידת מדפים ביחד אחת ושירגתי את השנייה בשערו, לא מנסה לשלוט בו (משימה בלתי אפשרית גם בזמן טוב יותר), רק מהדק ומרופף את אחיזתי בקצב אחד עם תנועותיו. הוא התחיל לנהום סביבי, הוויברציות גורמות לרמה חדשה של אינטנסיביות, ותוך רגע, הכל נגמר; התפרקתי לרסיסים, קורס כנגד הקיר ומשחרר את המדף כדי לנשוך את זרועי במאמץ שלא לצעוק את השם שלו.

כשהערפל התחיל להתבהר, שמתי לב שהוא עומד ורוכן מעלי, מנשק אותי ברכות לפני שנסוג מעט. הרחש של הרוכסן נער אותי משרעפיי, והתחלתי לשקול את האפשרויות; הארון שנמצאנו בו היה קטן ומלא חפצים שעלולים לעשות רעש גדול, ושרלוק היה גבוה מאוד, וגם אנרגטי מאוד. שמעתי אותו נאנח את שמי, אבל הוא לא נגע בי. הוא נאנח שוב. הוא בטח לא... פקחתי את עיני; כן, הוא כן.

הוא עמד מולי, שעון על יד אחת כנגד הקיר, ועיניו היו שחורות באור העמום. בנסיבות האלה, נראה לי שהמיטב שאני יכול לעשות זה להציע לו יד.

* * *

"אף פעם לא הצלחתי להבין את המונח הזה, 'לא הולם'," שרלוק הרהר בזמן שסוף כל סוף עזבנו את סט' בארת, כעשרים דקות לאחר מכן, ותפסנו מונית לסקוטלנד יארד.

"אני לא מאמין," השבתי ביובש. הפגישה שלנו עם מולי במבואה, ארבעים דקות אחרי שלכאורה כבר עזבנו את הבניין, בהחלט התקיימה בתזמון גרוע, והתלוו לה כמה הצעות למקומות מתאימים יותר לפעילויות מסוימות- למרות ששוב קיבלתי את הרושם שמולי תשמח לכלול את הדירה שלה תחת הכותרת, מחשבה שקצת חרפנה אותי.

שרלוק המשיך כאילו לא שמע אותי. "כל חיי ספגתי ביקורת בגלל זה, אבל אני עדיין לא מבין מה הבעיה; למה אנשים מצפים להתנהגות הולמת כל הזמן? האם זה לא הופך אותם לצפויים?"

הוא נראה נבוך באמת ובתמים ואני טלטלתי את הראש. "אני לא חושב שמישהו יכול להאשים אותך בזה שאתה צפוי, שרלוק."

החיוך שלו היה חם כשלקח לי את היד, מושך אותי אליו עד שנעתי לאורך המושב ונלחצתי אל צידו. "יש לי שאלה, ג'ון," הכריז. "ובכן, יותר נושא שאני תוהה לגביו."

לא הייתי בטוח שאני רוצה לדעת. מניסיון, ידעתי שהשאלה שלו תערב או ניסוי מוזר - אולי כזה שקשור בפטריות ו/או איברים פנימיים - או עצה למערכת-יחסים, לא רלוונטית גילאית או מגדרית, שקיבל מחדר צ'טים באינטרנט.

"במה מדובר?" שאלתי, מכין את עצמי לכל דבר.

הוא הביט בי, מהורהר, ואז רכן לעברי כך שכמעט יכול ללחוש באוזני. "אני לא מבין בקשר לכל העניין הזה של אהבה."

לא הרגשתי שאני קרוב בהרבה להבין אותו, ובכלל לא הייתי בטוח שהעניין מוצא חן בעיניי. "אתה מתכוון לקונספט של אהבה בכלליות, או היבט ספציפי?" יכול להיות שהטון שלי נשמע קצת מתוסכל, כי הוא הסתכל עלי בתוכחה.

"כמובן שאני מבין את ה _קונספט_ , ג'ון." שוב הוא נעץ בי עיניים גדולות, ולמרות שידעתי, _ידעתי_ שהוא עושה את זה בכוונה, פשוט לא יכולתי שלא להרגיש כמו חתיכת חרא. זה היה מעצבן במיוחד. "אלו המילים," המשיך. "אני לא מבין בקשר למילים."

הוא הרים לעברי את גבותיו, כאילו כדי לרמוז שהחלק הזה של השיחה נגמר עכשיו והגיע תורי לספק הסבר. נאנחתי. "אתה חייב לתת לי הסבר קצת יותר ברור, שרלוק," אמרתי לו. "איזה מילים בדיוק, ומה אתה לא מבין בקשר אליהן?"

הבעת פניו העידה על כך שרק טוב הלב שלו מביא אותו לסבול את הטיפשות הקיצונית שהפגנתי - או אולי האנדורפינים שנותרו בגופו מהסקס בארון האחסון. "בסדר, אני מדבר על ההצהרה; החלק שבו אומרים 'אני אוהב אותך'."

סימנתי לו להמשיך והוא גלגל את עיניו. "'אני אוהב אותך' היא הצהרה פשוטה, כן?" הנהנתי שוב. "אז זה כמו לומר, 'הדשא ירוק', או 'אני אוהב חטיפי שוקולד', אתה מבין?"

שקלתי את הדברים. "אני מניח. אבל הרבה פעמים אנשים לא נשארים מאוהבים לנצח, אז הסיטואציה עשויה להשתנות."

"אבל זה נכון לגבי כל דבר בערך," התווכח. "הדשא עשוי להצהיב בקיץ, ואני יכול לגלות סוג של חטיף שימצא חן בעיני יותר."

"בסדר," הסכמתי באי-רצון, עדיין מודע לזה שאי אפשר להשוות אהבה לאדם, לחיבה לחטיפי שוקולד, אבל לא מסוגל להסביר את ההרגשה שלי במילים.

"אז למה זה שונה?" תבע לדעת, מנופף בידיו. "אני מסוגל לחלוטין להעריך את הדשא בלי להרגיש צורך להודיע מה הצבע שלו. באותה מידה, אני לא צריך שתודיע לי איזה חטיפים אתה אוהב על בסיס קבוע; פעם אחת מספיקה, ואין לי ספק שתיידע אותי אם המצב ישתנה."

חששתי שאני מתחיל להבין. "אז מרגע שאמרתי לך איך אני מרגיש, זה הספיק?" ניסיתי לגשש, מבויש ומאוכזב. אם לא רצה שאצהיר _בפניו_ על רגשותיי, אז הוא בטח לא רצה להצהיר על שלו _בפניי_. "אני יודע שאתה שונא חזרות; אני מצטער, הייתי צריך לחשוב..."

"לא!" קרא, תופס לי בכתפיים. "זה בדיוק מה שאני לא מבין!" עכשיו הוא נראה מוטרד, מבין שהעציב אותי קצת. "אני מצטער, ג'ון, הסברתי את זה ממש גרוע." הוא טלטל את ראשו, מתוסכל. "בדרך כלל, אני באמת שונא חזרות, אתה צודק לחלוטין, זה לא נחוץ ומשעמם. אבל מסיבה כלשהי, הדבר האחד הזה שונה.... אני _רוצה_ שתאמר לי; אבל לא מבין _למה_. ואני מרגיש דחף לומר לך גם; לפעמים המילים פשוט צצות ואפילו לא ידעתי שהן שם." הוא הביט בי בחוסר אונים. "זה לא הגיוני!"

הרגשתי דחף לצחוק, אבל כבשתי אותו ללא רחמים. אחרי שהעברת את כל חייך באזור פחות או יותר חופשי מרגשות, ואז פתאום גילית שאתה לא חסין מפניהם כמו שחשדת, אני מעריך שמדובר בהסתגלות משמעותית ומבלבלת. חייכתי אליו בחיבה. "אני חושב שענית על השאלה שלך."

הוא הסתכל עלי בשאלה ואני משכתי בכתפיי. "אהבה היא לא הגיונית," הסברתי. "היא לא מתנהלת לפי אותם חוקים כמו דשא וחטיפי שוקולד. מבחינה הגיונית, אנחנו מבינים שמישהו אוהב אותנו עד שהוא אומר לנו אחרת, אבל רגשית, אנחנו זקוקים לאישור הזה; לא כל הזמן, אבל מדי פעם."

הוא הטה את ראשו הצידה, חושב. "הנושא הזה ללא ספק דורש חקירה מעמיקה יותר."

כמעט יכולתי לראות את התכניות נרקמות בראש שלו, תוהה מה למען השם צופן לי העתיד. "כל זמן שאתה מבצע ניסויים אך ורק עלי, אתה מוזמן להתפרע," אמרתי לו, מתרווח במושב.

הוא נראה מבוהל ונגעל כאחת. "ג'ון, אין שום סיכוי... רק המחשבה על..." הוא התפתל. ואז עטו הפנים שלו ארשת מהורהרת. "אני מניח שידעת את זה, זה היה שקוף; אבל אולי לא?" הוא נעצר, עיניו מצטמצמות כשהביט בי. "אני לא רוצה להעלות את כל עניין הפרויקט שוב, אבל מה שמייקרופט אמר לך בהתחלה היה נכון, אתה יודע; אתה _אכן_ היחיד..." הוא נעצר, מפנה את ראשו אל החלון. קולו נעשה שקט כשאילץ את עצמו להמשיך. "אם לא היית חוזר אלי, אף פעם לא הייתי ממשיך הלאה." סומק קל הציף את לחייו. "אם לא איתך, אני לא רוצה להיות עם אף אחד אחר." 

בלעתי בכבדות. ידעתי שהוא מתקשה לדבר על דברים בצורה כזו, שהוא עדיין מנסה לפצות אותי על מה שקרה, לספק לי ביטחון ברגשות שלו כלפיי.

לקחתי את ידו. "אני יודע."

* * *

נכנסנו למטה הסקוטלנד יארד ופנינו למשרד של לסטראד, נתקלים במגוון תגובות. לסטראד קפץ מכיסאו ובא ללחוץ לנו את היד, על פניו חיוך רחב, ששרלוק החזיר בחיוך משלו. סאלי, שישבה על פינת השולחן, נראתה מרוצה מעצמה, כאילו לקחה קרדיט על החזרה שלנו - מה שכנראה ביטל, להרגשתה, את התפקיד שמילאה בפרידה בינינו. אנדרסון זעף לעברנו מהספה ושפתו העליונה התעקלה בבוז, ההומופוב המזדיין.

בזמן שלסטראד נשען אחורה והתחיל לעבור על המקרים העכשוויים, תמרנתי את שרלוק לעמוד מול הספה,ואז הנחתי את ידי על גבו. שמעתי נחרת גועל מאחורינו והנמכתי את היד כאילו בלי לשים לב. כעבור מספר דקות קם אנדרסון על רגליו, נושף ברוגז, והסתלק לציד השני של החדר, מפנה את הספה. הצלחה!

ברגע שהתיישבנו בנוחות, שרלוק אסף כמה מהמקרים שמצא מעניינים והחל לעיין בתיקיות. אני עצמי פטפטתי עם לסטראד, שציין שהתיקים (גניבת תכשיטים ושורת פריצות) הם בעלי פרופיל נמוך, ואין בהם עניין בינלאומי. פתאום חשבתי על המקרה שעבורו ביקש מייקרופט את עזרתו של שרלוק באותו יום גורלי - המקרה שפתר את עצמו באופן מסתורי במהלך הנסיעה. היה משהו חשוד בהחלט בתגובה של שרלוק למקרה ההוא, נוכחתי. למעשה, היה משהו חשוד בהחלט בכל הסיטואציה.

למה מייקרופט הגיע לזירת הפשע בעצמו? ההתנהגות הזאת הייתה לא אופיינית בעליל. ואותה שיחה איומה - סאלי לא הקליטה אותה בשלמותה, אבל האזנתי למה שהקליטה שוב ושוב, ובדיעבד, היה ברור שמייקרופט מוביל את שרלוק, דוחף אותו להשמיע הצהרה שממנה ניסה להימנע. למה הוא עשה את זה? האם הוא ידע איכשהו שסאלי נמצאת שם? אבל אז... פירושו של דבר שההתערבות שלו היא זאת שהובילה לפרידה בינינו ולשבועות של אומללות בעקבותיה; למה שירצה בזה, ואז ישקיע עבודה כל כך רבה כדי לאחד בינינו? לא היה בזה שום היגיון, אבל הסיטואציה הייתה ללא ספק מורכבת יותר מכפי שהערכתי.

הסתכלתי על שרלוק, שקוע בתיקיה; הוא ידע על זה? הוא היה חייב לדעת, אבל הוא אף פעם לא הזכיר את הנושא. אולי הוא לא רצה להזכיר לי את היום ההוא? או שאולי הוא פשוט הגן על אחיו. הם התקרבו מאוד אחד לשני במהלך השבועות שחלפו. אבל... לא היה בזה היגיון. שרלוק בוודאי היה כועס על מייקרופט אם היה חושד במעורבות שלו...

הראש שלי הסתחרר; הייתי צריך קצת אוויר צח. נגעתי בזרועו של שרלוק. "אפגוש אותך בדירה, בסדר?" אמרתי לו, קם על רגליי. "יש לי כמה סידורים לעשות."

הוא הנהן בחוסר תשומת לב, עדיין קורא בתיקיה, ואז בפתאומיות, התרכז והסתכל עלי. סומק של חשש הציף את פניו. "מה קרה, ג'ון?" הוא תבע לדעת. "הכל בסדר?"

טלטלתי את הראש וניסיתי לשוות לפני הבעה ניטראלית. בזוגיות עם אדם שיכול לנתח כל מחשבה שלך אחרי הצצה חטופה בלבד, היו בעיות מוּבְנות. "הכל בסדר," הבטחתי לו. "רק משהו שאני צריך לסדר. אל תדאג." 

עיניו חיפשו את עיניי, ואז הוא הושיט את ידו, מסמן לי להתקרב. רכנתי בצייתנות, והוא תפס בעורפי ומשך אותי אליו, מקרב את פיו לאוזני. "אנחנו בסדר?" שאל בשקט.

נסוגותי מעט אחורה כדי להסתכל עליו, אבל הוא לא הרפה ממני. "אנחנו בסדר." הוא הרים את גבותיו. "אני מבטיח." הוא עדיין הסתכל עלי בחשש, כך ששתלתי נשיקה מהירה על שפתיו. "נתראה בקרוב, בסדר?" הוא הנהן באי-רצון, משחרר אותי בדיוק כשאנדרסון התחיל לחקות קולות הקאה מאחוריי.

פניתי אליו. לא הייתה לי סבלנות לדעות הקדומות שלו, אבל שרלוק הקדים אותי. "הו, אנדרסון היקר." קולו היה חותך. "נראה שבגידה בבת הזוג משפיעה בצורה מצערת מאוד על האינטליגנציה אם אתה משעשע את עצמך בצורה שמתאימה לילדי בית ספר. אולי תשקול להיות נאמן ל _מישהי_ לפני ששאר תאי המוח יטפטפו לך מהאוזניים?"

ניצלתי את ההזדמנות כדי להתחמק מהמקום.

* * *

אחרי עשרים דקות הליכה שלחתי למייקרופט הודעת טקסט בבקשה שיתקשר אלי. הלכתי ללא מטרה מוגדרת לאורך גדת ויקטוריה כשחמש עשרה דקות לאחר מכן נעצרה לידי מכונית שחורה גדולה בנהמת מנוע. מה שלא תאמרו על מייקרופט, הוא בהחלט היה יעיל.

הפעם נקטפתי לתוך מה שנראה כלא פחות ולא יותר מהמשרד שלו, ותוך זמן קצר ישבנו זה מול זה כשמולנו מגש תה.

לראשונה, מייקרופט לא הרגיש צורך לגשת לנושא בעקיפין. "אני מניח, מנוכחותך והתנהגותך, ששמת לב למעורבות שלי בפרשת 'סאליגייט'?" היה מטח הפתיחה שלו, להפתעתי הרבה.

"לא לגמרי," הודיתי. "אני בעצם יותר מעוניין ב'למה' מאשר ב'איך', אם להיות כנה." החזקתי את המבט שלו. "אני גם מתחרט על זה שלא הכנסתי לך מכות כשיכולתי לעשות את זה, אבל מחכה להזדמנות לפצות אותך."

הוא עיווה את פניו, ואז התרווח בכיסאו, בוחן אותי ברוב מחשבה. "האם אתה מאושר, ג'ון?" שאל אותי. "אני לא מתכוון לרגע זה ממש, כשאתה בבירור מבולבל וכועס, אלא בכלליות, למערכת היחסים שלך עם שרלוק. האם אתה מאושר?"

הסתכלתי עליו בכעס.

"אני לא צריך להפנות את השאלה הזו לשרלוק," המשיך. "כיוון שאני יודע היטב שהוא מאושר יותר מכפי שהיה אי פעם, או מכפי שאי פעם יכול להיות בלעדיך."

אם חשב שחנופה עומדת להציל אותו, הוא טעה בהחלט. נראה שהזעם עשה את העבודה, כך שהמשכתי בשלי, לא אומר דבר.

מייקרופט נאנח. "האם אתה יכול לחשוב על דרך אחרת שבה הייתם מגיעים לנקודה שבה אתם נמצאים עכשיו, ואני מדבר על הפתיחות והכנות שיש ביניכם?"

"אולי אם היית שומר את האף שלך לעצמך והיינו מעבדים את זה בינינו?!" הצעתי בכעס. "מה נותן לך את הזכות להתערב? מי אתה שתפריד בינינו משך שישה שבועות של גיהינום מוחלט, ובשביל מה? רק כדי לעודד אותנו לחזור - מה בדיוק הנקודה?" יכולתי לשמוע את הקול שלי מתרומם בקצב זהה לכעס שלי.

"אני מצטער על הסבל שחווית, ג'ון." הוא נשמע כנה, אבל באמת, עם מייקרופט, לא הייתה לך דרך לדעת. "לא היית צריך לעבור את זה, אבל לא הייתה שום דרך אחרת לשבור את החומות של שרלוק. שום דבר אחר לא היה גורם לו לשתף אותך. הוא לעולם היה מבין מה יש לו, אם הוא לא היה מאבד את זה." הוא נענע את הראש בעצב. "זה לא היה הוגן שנאלצת לחוות את אותו הייאוש, אבל אני מקווה שעם הזמן, תרגיש שזה היה שווה את זה."

"היינו מגיעים לשם בעצמנו בסופו של דבר," מחיתי. "זה אולי היה לוקח יותר זמן, אבל זה היה קורה, ובצורה הרבה פחות מכאיבה."

מייקרופט משך בכתפיו. "בית שאמור לעמוד במבחן הזמן זקוק ליסודות חזקים," הסביר. "הפרויקט היה נחוץ כדי להעלות את שרלוק על הדרך הנכונה, אבל הוא לא היה בסיס למערכת יחסים יציבה. האמת צריכה הייתה להתגלות; ולא רגע אחד מוקדם מדי." הוא חייך אלי באישור. "עדיף עכשיו מאשר שנים מהיום, אחרי שתתחתנו," הוסיף. "היית מרגיש שחיית בשקר מההתחלה, וזה היה הורס אותך הרבה יותר."

הוא איבד אותי חצי הדרך לתוך המשפט. " _תתחתנו_?" בהיתי בו.

הוא הרים גבה. "ג'ון היקר שלי, מה לדעתך יקרה בעתיד? אתה באמת סבור ששרלוק יסתכן בכך שמישהו או משהו יפריד ביניכם? אין לי ספק שהוא מתכנן כבר עכשיו איך לשים לך טבעת על האצבע."

" _טבעת_?" הדהדתי, מודע לכך שהמוח שלי צולע במרחק מה אחרי השיחה.

מייקרופט התעלם ממני. "נכון, תוכלו לבחור בשותפות אזרחית, אם תסכימו לחכות," הרהר. "אבל אמא'לה תאהב מאוד חתונה אמיתית. זה כל כך ישמח אותה."

אפפה אותי הרגשה סוריאליסטית, כפי שקרה לעיתים קרובות במהלך השיחות שלי עם האדם הזה, ולרגע תהיתי אם אולי החלקתי שלא בידיעתי למימד חלופי - כמו אלה שתיאר בפני בזמנו. נאחז בשמץ של נורמליות, ניסיתי לחלוק לפחות על אחת ההצהרות שלו. "אתה יודע שנישואין בין בני אותו המין עדיין לא חוקיים באנגליה," היה הטוב ביותר שיכולתי להפיק, אבל הוא רק טופף על צידי אפו.

"בתהליכים," חייך.

* * *

המכונית הורידה אותי בבית זמן קצר לאחר מכן, עדיין מסוחרר ומבולבל. יכול להיות שמייקרופט פשוט ניסה להסיח את דעתי כדי שלא אכה אותו? אם כן, הייתי צריך לברך אותו: הוא עשה עבודה מוצלחת; המחשבה על מייקרופט בתור גיס, הייתה מספיקה כדי להסיח את דעתו של כל אחד. טלטלתי את הראש כדי לנקות אותו, מזכיר לעצמי שרק מפני שמייקרופט אמר משהו זה לא אומר שזה יקרה בפועל, וניסיתי לא לחשוב על כל העניין.

קראתי בשמו של שרלוק כשנכנסתי פנימה, אבל לא הייתה תגובה; מוזר, כי המעיל שלו נח על המתלה. ואז שמעתי את המקלחת פועלת. הוא לא סגר את הדלת כמו שצריך ופתאום השתלט עלי הצורך לראות אותו, לתקשר איתו שוב אחרי המפגש המשונה עם מייקרופט. התגנבתי לחדר הרחצה וסגרתי את הדלת מאחורי.

המקלחת הייתה מחוברת לקיר הנגדי, תלויה מעל האמבטיה שנמתחה לאורך הקיר, כך שכשהתקדמתי יכולתי לראות את שרלוק בבירור. הוא עמד בגבו אלי, רוכן קדימה כששתי ידיו מתוחות לתמוך בו נגד הקיר. הראש שלו היה כפוף והמים ניטחו על כתפיו וגבו. הוא היה מהמם.

בימים אלה, התקשיתי לזכור זמן שבו לא נמשכתי אליו, שבו לא ראיתי אותו ורציתי אותו, זמן שבו לא התקשיתי רק מעצם המחשבה עליו. בראייה לאחור, אלה נראו כמו חיים אחרים. השער שלו נראה ארוך יותר כשהמים משטחים את תלתליו, חלקלק נגד עורפו ובמורד כתפיו. יכולתי לראות את תוואי השרירים בחלק העליון של זרועותיו, היכן שתמכו במשקלו, במתח שהתפזר לדלטואידים ולצוואר.

הוא אהב לעמוד מתחת לראש המקלחת במשך עידנים והתעקש שנתקין דוד חשמלי כדי שלעולם לא יגמרו לנו המים החמים; זה עזר לו לחשוב, הוא אמר. התחלתי להבין למה הוא התכוון; הוא בהחלט נתן לי כמה רעיונות ברגע זה. עיני עקבו אחרי נתיב המים שרצו במורד גופו ודופק לבי התגבר, נשימתי מאיצה. הקול שלי היה צרוד כשפניתי אליו.

"פספסת קצת."

הראש שלו הסתובב בחדות, משלח מניפה של טיפות; הצלחתי להפתיע אותו. הוא בחן אותי בעניין מעבר לכתפו, שם לב למתח שבגופי, בהבעת פני, וללא ספק באלף דברים אחרים בו-זמנית. לא ידעתי כיצד ידע, אבל זה לא היה מפתיע.

"מייקרופט?"

הנהנתי.

"רוצה לדבר על זה?" הציע.

טלטלתי את ראשי. "מאוחר יותר." הסרתי את הסוודר שלי.

גבותיו התרוממו, אך הוא לא הסתובב, רק בחן אותי ביציבות מעבר לכתפו, עיניו מצטמצמות כמו עיני חתול בזמן שסקרו אותי מלמעלה למטה. טיזר.

אבל שניים יכולים לשחק במשחק הזה. התחלתי לפתוח את כפתורי החולצה, איטי במתכוון, מושך אותה מתוך המכנסיים בלי להסיר אותה. צעדתי קדימה וששמעתי את הקצר הקטן בנשימתו כשהושטתי אליו את יד, אבל הוא רק נשען כנגד הקיר. הסרתי את הנעליים והגרביים, זורק אותם לפינה. כשהתיישרתי שוב, הייתי קרוב מספיק כדי להרגיש את הרסס מהמקלחת שניתז מגופו, קרוב מספיק לראות את הדופק בצווארו כשסקר אותי. הושטתי יד לחגורה.

חלק ממני הסתכל עלי ותהה מה לעזאזל אני עושה; החלק השני הסתכל על שרלוק, ראה את הנשימה שלו מאיצה והאישונים שלו מתרחבים, ורק רצה אותו, רצה אותו כל כך שהייתי מוכן לענות אותו ואת עצמי עם העיכוב הזה. פתחתי את הג'ינס שלי והנחתי את ידי על גבו בזמן שהתחלתי להסיר אותם, מניח לידי להחליק לעיקול מותניו ולאורך ירכו בזמן שרכנתי להוריד את המכנסיים, ואז מלטף אותו כשנעמדתי שוב. 

יכולתי להרגיש את הרעד שחלף עכשיו בגופו וידעתי שהוא נאבק בדחף להסתובב ולסיים את מה שהתחלתי, לקחת שליטה כמו שעשה כמעט תמיד. הוא חשק את שיניו ועמד במקומו. "חולצה, ג'ון." קולו היה נמוך ותובעני. "תוריד את החולצה שלך."

חיכיתי לרגע, כאילו אני שוקל את האפשרויות, לפני שהסרתי את החולצה, ואז פשטתי את התחתונים שלי וצעדתי לתוך האמבט מאחוריו. הוא התחיל לפנות, אבל הנחתי יד על כתפו.

"חכה," הנחיתי. "לא אמרתי שפספסת קצת?" הושטתי יד לקחת את ג'ל הרחצה, מניח לגופי לגעת בו ברפרוף כשעשיתי את זה.

הוא השמיע אנחה קולנית וראשו צנח אל החזה שלו. "ג'ון," גנח. "אתה הורג אותי."

חייכתי לעצמי וסחטתי מעט ג'ל לתוך כף ידי. "אל תדאג," אמרתי לו בזמן ששפשפתי את ידיי זו בזו ואז הבאתי אותן לכתפיו. "אני רופא, אחרי הכל." התחלתי לעסות את הג'ל המקציף לתוך עורו. "אני מכיר את נשיקת החיים."

הוא גנח שוב, ואז השתתק כשרחצתי ועיסיתי את גבו, לפעמים משתמש בתנועות חזקות ומעסה את השרירים, לפעמים נוגע בקושי בעור החיוור, משתאה מהיכולת לגעת בו, ללטף אותו, להעביר עליו את ידיי, לדעת שאף אחד אחר לא עשה את זה קודם ופתאום נחוש בדעתי (ולעזאזל עם מייקרופט שהכניס לי רעיונות לראש) שאף אחד חוץ ממני לא יעשה את זה בעתיד. לבסוף, הגעתי לבסיס גבו והרגשתי איך המתח מתגבר בציפייה. נעצרתי לסחוט עוד ג'ל לתוך ידיי כשחוסר הסבלנות של שרלוק הפך לנוכחות בפני עצמה בחלל החדר.

מפני שידעתי שהוא עתיד להתפרץ בקרוב, החלטתי להפיק את המיטב מהזמן שהיה לי וצנחתי על הברכיים מאחוריו, מביא את ידיי לעקבים שלו ומעסה במהירות את שרירי הקרסול. הוא השמיע נהמה נמוכה של תסכול, אבל לא זז ממקומו; התרשמתי.

התיישבתי על עקביי והבאתי את שתי הידיים לעקב הימני, מושך בעדינות. "רגל," תבעתי, והוא ייצב את עצמו מחדש בצייתנות והרים את הרגל. סחטתי עוד ג'ל ודחפתי את אצבעותיי בין הבהונות הארוכות שלו, מעסה באגודלי את הקימור של כף הרגל.

הוא רעד בהפתעה והתנדנד מעט, גורם לי לשמוט את רגלו ולתפוס אותו במותניים כדי לייצב אותו, אבל הוא מיהר להתייצב בעצמו, מושיט לי את הרגל השנייה ללא היסוסים; אני מניח שהעניין מצא חן בעיניו.

עשיתי את הדרך במעלה הרגליים שלו, מקדיש תשומת לב לעור העדין של שוקיו ואז מתקדם לירכיים, בהתחלה משתמש בשתי ידיים כדי לעסות כל רגל בתנועות יציבות, אגודליי חופרים לתוך השרירים המפותחים להפתיע, ואז משתמש במגע עדין יותר, רק מלטף אותו בעדינות.

התנשפתי עכשיו, מניח לגב כפות ידיי להבריש ברפרוף את הירכיים הפנימיות שלו, מתקדם עד שהשתהיתי ביניהן, מלטף ומתגרה בו בזמן שהתרוממתי על רגליי, מתקרב אליו כך שעמדתי כשהחזה שלי לחוץ לגבו. החלקתי את היד קדימה, הודף את עצמי בצורה מלאה יותר נגדו, ובאותו רגע נשברה השליטה שלו.

הוא הסתובב במקום, משגר נתזי מים כשתפס אותי ומשך אותי אליו, בהתחלה רק מחזיק אותי, יד גדולה אחת פרושה נגד הבסיס של גבי כשהצמיד את ירכינו, והשנייה כרוכה סביב כתפי. הוא קבר את פניו בצווארי, ממלמל את השם שלי שוב ושוב.

אחרי שנגעתי בו רק באמצעות הידיים במשך דקות ארוכות, היה נפלא לגעת בו בכל הגוף, ורעדתי בזרועותיו, מושיט את ידי להיאחז בכתפיו למקרה שהרגליים שלי יקרסו תחתיי.

הוא שוב העביר את פיו על צווארי, עדיין מדבר, למרות שהתקשיתי להבין מה אמר מעבר לרעש המים הנופלים. הוא מצא את שפתיי והתחיל לנשק אותי, אבל אלה היו נשיקות קצרות, קטועות על ידי מילים; ניסיתי להתרכז.

"ג'ון. ג'ון, אני רוצה אותך." נשיקה. "זה בסדר, ג'ון?" נשיקה. "ג'ון, אני רוצה לחדור אליך." עוד נשיקות. "בבקשה ג'ון." אף פעם לא ראיתי אותו נזקק כל כך. היה בזה משהו מלהיב. ידיו רצו במעלה ובמורד גבי, מחבקות אותי בכוח, כאילו הוא מנסה לספוח אותי לתוך גופו. הוא נישק את פניי. "ג'ון, אני רוצה אותך." נראה היה שהוא בכלל לא מודע למה שהוא אומר.

ניסיתי להשחיל מילה. "כן, שרלוק," אמרתי לו. "כן, ברור."

הוא נסוג לאחור כדי להביט בי, שתי ידיו מתרוממות לחפון את פניי. "אתה בטוח?" שאל אותי ברצינות. "חשבתי שאתה מעדיף...?"

משכתי בכתפיי. "ידעתי שתשתלט על העסק בסופו של דבר." חייכתי אליו, מודע לכך שיוותר על השליטה במצב אם אבקש ממנו, ייתן לי לחדור אליו, ייתן לי לעשות הכל; אבל הוא רצה אותי באופן כה נואש, זה הספיק לי בינתיים. שערו נפל לתוך עיניו, עורו הרטוב נצנץ, פניו כה רעבים... רעבים לי. הוא היה מהמם. אהבתי אותו. אמרתי לו את זה.

חיוכו סינוור אותי. "יותר טוב מחטיפי שוקולד."

"הרבה, הרבה יותר טוב," אישרתי.

הוא נישק אותי כראוי, מחבק אותי בחוזקה פעם נוספת, לשונו מלטפת וחוקרת את הפה שלי בזמן שידיו נדדו על פני גופי במשך דקות ארוכות עד שזעתי ורעדתי בזרועותיו. לאחר מכן הוא סובב אותי עד שניצבתי בעמדה דומה לזו שבה מצאתי אותו קודם, מכוון את ראש המקלחת כך שהזרם פגע בקיר, האדים עולים ומסתחררים סביבנו. הוא שלף מאיפשהו בקבוק של מסכך - אלוהים יודע כמה זמן חיכה לסיטואציה הזו; פתאום נזכרתי כמה פעמים ניסה לגרום לי להתקלח איתו.

הוא היה זהיר בתחילה, עדין איתי, אבל יכולתי לראות שהוא נאבק להישאר בשליטה. זה לא היה מה שרציתי ממנו. רציתי את הרעב שלו, רציתי את התשוקה, רציתי לראות את הצורך גובר על האינטלקט.

"חזק יותר, שרלוק," תבעתי. "קח אותי... אם אתה רוצה אותי?"

הפכתי את המשפט לשאלה, והוא נהם, ידיו מתהדקות סביב מותניי בזמן שכוחו התגבר. ישרתי את זרועותיי נגד הקיר ודחפתי נגדו. "עוד!" האצתי, הלחץ נבנה ומתלפף נמוך בבטני.

הוא רכן מעלי, חזה לחוץ נגד גבי, כורך את הזרוע השמאלית סביב מותניי כדי לאחוז בי ומשתמש בימנית על מנת לעסות אותי עם כל הדיפה.

התקרבתי לשיא, מרגיש חלק מהאיש הזה, שפלש לגופי כמו שפלש לחיי וללבי, לכולי. זה היה כאילו עם כל הדיפה, הוא מגרש זיכרונות של מערכות יחסים קודמות, מוחה ומוחק אותן עד שלא נותר אף אחד מלבדו. שרלוק הולמס הוא כל מה שנשאר. הוא הפך אותי לשלו, ולי לא היה אכפת; הייתי בדיוק איפה שרציתי להיות. 

הרמתי את הראש והשתנקתי את שמו, מנסה להזהיר אותו. אבל הוא נשך לי את הצוואר, ואני גמרתי, גופי מיטלטל בפראות סביבו, רגליי רועדות, לבי דוהר, פה פתוח בזעקה אילמת של עונג, של אושר, של סיפוק שלם ומוחלט. הוא עקב אחרי באופן כמעט מיידי, ידיו נאחזות במותניי פעם נוספת בזמן שנדחק לתוכי בכוח, גונח את שמי. לא היה לי ספק שמחר אמצא את עצמי מכוסה בחבלות בצורת ידיים; המחשבה גרמה לי לחייך.

זרועותיי רעדו במאמץ למנוע מעצמי לקרוס נגד הקיר ושרלוק תמך בי לרגע, מחליק ממני בעדינות. לאחר מכן הוא כיוון מחדש את ראש המקלחת וצנח לשבת על רצפת האמבטיה, מושך אותי איתו, כך שמצאנו את עצמנו מסובכים זה בזה.

"לכל הרוחות!" עצמתי את עיני ונשענתי נגד הקרמיקה. "צדקת בקשר למקלחת!"

"ובכן," ציין, צנוע כתמיד. "אני _אכן_ גאון."

"כזה אתה." חייכתי בכיוונו הכללי. "ועכשיו כדאי שתחשוב איך אנחנו הולכים להסביר לגברת הדסון את חשבון המים שלה."

* * *

זמן ארוך לאחר מכן, כשהיינו שנינו מסופקים ויבשים, ושרלוק היה מכורבל סביבי במיטה, הוא שאל אותי על הפגישה עם מייקרופט. הסברתי לו איך הבנתי פתאום שאחיו היה מעורב בפרידה שלנו, ושחזרתי את השיחה איתו, כשאני משמיט את החלק האחרון, שעליו עדיין לא הייתי בשל לחשוב.

הוא היה שקט ואני התהפכתי כדי להסתכל עליו. "אתה לא נראה מופתע," ציינתי. "ידעת?" זה מה שלא הבנתי; הייתי מצפה ממנו לרתוח על מייקרופט בגלל מה שעשה, לא משנה אילו כוונות טובות או הצדקות סיפק.

הוא נראה אשם. "זה היה מבחן," אמר בשקט. "לפחות..." הוא השתהה. "מייקרופט מעולם לא הודה בזה, אבל זה יכול היה להיות." הוא סירב להסתכל עלי. "הוא דחף אותי, ניסה לבדוק אם אני מסוגל להגיע לזה בכוחות עצמי, אם אני מסוגל לעשות את הקפיצה, להודות איך אני מרגיש כלפיך, להכניס אותך פנימה..." הוא העיף בי מבט, ואז שמט את עיניו. "זה היה מבחן... ואני נכשלתי."

הוא בלע בקול. "אני כל כך מצטער, ג'ון. זה קל להאשים את מייקרופט, אבל זו בעצם הייתה אשמתי. כל מה שעברת, כל הכאב הזה, כל זה היה באשמתי; היהירות שלי, האנוכיות שלי..." נשימתו האיצה; הוא נעשה מוטרד, מסובך שוב בעבר. 

הנחתי את ידי על פניו והרמתי אותם. "היי, אנחנו כאן עכשיו. אנחנו ביחד. באמת ביחד הפעם, בלי משחקים ובלי סודות, כן?"

הוא הנהן, מעניק לי חיוך קטן.

נישקתי אותו. "כרגע עשיתי את הסקס הכי טוב בחיים שלי, במקלחת, מכל המקומות בעולם, וזה היה איתך."

פניו התבהרו. "באמת?" הוא נראה גאה בעצמו.

"בהחלט." הנהנתי. "אני מאושר. אין לי ספקות ואני אוהב אותך. מה דעתך שנשים את כל זה מאחורינו ונמשיך הלאה?"

הוא בחן אותי בזהירות, מביא את ידו לפניי, כמו שעשיתי אני. "אנחנו באמת יכולים לעשות את זה, ג'ון?" שאל אותי בפקפוק. "אתה באמת יכול לסלוח לי על מה שעשיתי לך?"

שקלתי את מה שהיה לנו עכשיו, כמה אנחנו מאושרים ואיזו דרך ארוכה עשינו, וזכרתי את המילים של מייקרופט. חייכתי אל שרלוק והעברתי את אצבעותיי בשערו. "להיות כאן, איתך, ככה..." נישקתי אותו. "אם זה היה המחיר, זה היה שווה את הכאב."

הוא השמיע קול נמוך, חנוק, וקבר את פניו בצווארי, מחבק אותי בחוזקה. אחר כך הוא נסוג לאחור כדי להביט בי ועיניו בערו. "ג'ון ווטסון," אמר. "אני מאוהב בך." הוא חייך אלי ונגע בפני. "אני לא ראוי לך. אבל אקח אותך בכל מקרה."

* * *

כמה שבועות אחרי זה, נשענתי כנגד קיר וצפיתי בו כשצעד כה וכה בזירת פשע. היינו צריכים לרוץ כדי להגיע למקום ואני הייתי קצר נשימה, יודע שכל רגע הוא ירצה לרוץ למקום אחר.

כשראיתי אותו מתקשר עם האחרים - מועך את אנדרסון כמו מקק, מדבר עם סאלי, אפילו משתעשע מעט עם לסטראד, מצאתי את עצמי חושב עד כמה הוא השתנה מאז הפכנו לזוג. הוא עדיין היה עצמו, עדיין הגאון המרשים וקצר הרוח שלא סבל טיפשים, עדיין אהב את המשחק, עדיין אהב את המרדף יותר מ(כמעט) כל דבר אחר.

ההבדל היה גלוי במיוחד בין מקרה למקרה. מצבי הרוח הקודרים, השעמום הנואש, כל אלה כמעט נעלמו. _אני_ החלפתי אותם. אני מילאתי את החללים בחייו וסקרנתי אותו עד אין קץ: אני, הזוגיות שלנו, החקירה שלו בנוגע לטבע האהבה, עיסוק ש - ככה הוא הבטיח לי - רק הלך והתפתח.

לפעמים דאגתי שאולי אני סתמי מדי, רגיל מכדי להחזיק בתשומת לבו לאורך זמן, אבל נראה שהוא תמיד ידע מתי אני מרגיש ככה והזכיר לי שאהבה היא לא הגיונית; אני מניח שהוא צדק. הוא עדיין חשב שחלקו הגדול של המין האנושי מורכב מאידיוטים ואני, ללא ספק, עדיין נמניתי על הקבוצה הזו. ההבדל היה בכך שאותי הוא הכניס פנימה; אני הייתי האידיוט _שלו_ , וזה היה בסדר גמור מבחינתי.

כשהרים עיניים, הוא הבחין בי מסתכל עליו והעניק לי חיוך זורח. אור של התרגשות בהק בעיניו; לא היה שום ספק שהמשחק התחיל. "זזים?" שאל, מושיט יד לסייע לי.

"ביחד איתך," עניתי, והנחתי את ידי בשלו.


End file.
